


Ninjas Watch Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes

by Copper_Hills_Grizzly



Series: The Big Room [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elemental's Disease, Gene is Skylor's Younger Half-Brother, Ghost Cole, Human Echo Zane, Human P.I.X.A.L, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kidnapped Lloyd Garmadon, Lloyd Doesn't Release The Serpentine, Lord Garmadon doesn't sacrifice himself at the end of Season 4, Male Slash, Multi, Not Beta Read, Possible Character Death, Romantic Soulmates, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, They've Never Meet Before, Zane to the Rescue, human zane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Hills_Grizzly/pseuds/Copper_Hills_Grizzly
Summary: We return to The Big Room to begin watching 'Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu; Season 1: Rise of the Snakes'. Skylor Chen joins the Future Group.





	1. 'Rise of the Snakes' and Bringing Lloyd Home

**Author's Note:**

> =============================================================================
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery
> 
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle/Oojisan(Only Brook)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using:
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)
> 
> Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu
> 
> Lloyd = Midori
> 
> Kai = Red
> 
> Cole = G.C.
> 
> Jay = Blue
> 
> Zane = Ákos
> 
> Nya = Mizu
> 
> Brook = Bree
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’
> 
> ===========================================================
> 
> Zane is still an amnesiac until he unlocks true potential. 
> 
> Lloyd WAS NOT the one to release the Serpentine. 
> 
> Also, Lloyd was kidnapped from the Monastery of Spinjitzu three years before season 1 and the pilot episodes.
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes. Foreign words will be in bold type the first time they're used in a chapter
> 
> * * *
> 
> I do not and never will own Ninjago or the Lego company. It'd be cool if I did though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to watch season 1: Rise of the Snakes. Skylor Chen joins and learns a family secret. Wu, Jay, Cole, Nya, and Kai from before the Pilot Episodes, Lloyd, Lord Garmadon, Zane, and Brook(OFC) from Season 1, and the Ninja and their allies from season 5 are pulled out of time by Lloyd’s grandfather to watch my versions of ‘Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu’.

 

* * *

**‘Rise of the Snakes’ and Bringing Lloyd Home**

* * *

**Previously on Ninjas Watch Ninjago:**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** _Indigo looks at Bree after the mini-film's end and as the FSM leaves tells the sixteen-year-old. "I'm still_ so _sorry about that, Bree. In my excitement to show off what Wisp could do, I forgot to consider whether or not you would have been comfortable with me pulling those trick stunts while you were riding with me." "Bluejay, you_ know _I’ve forgiven you for that." Bree reminds him. A moment later, the Creator of Ninjago returns with a familiar, to the future group, orange-clad redhead._ **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Now:**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “Skye!” Kasai cries happily, darting over to his soulmate, Skylor Chen, the Master of Amber. “So this is where you all disappeared to.” Skylor states before noticing Midori. Before she can say anything Kasai quickly fills her in. "Lloyd was brought in from  _before_ Morro possessed him."  **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

* * *

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Wu** **:** (Prologue.) Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all — Lord Garmadon. So I, Sensei Wu, his brother, sought out to find four Ninja to collect them first.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

* * *

  

(The episode begins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Wu meditating in one room and the Ninja making combat sounds in another room)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Off-screen) Fire strike! Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen?

 

 **Cole** **:** (Off-screen) Stop trying to do it yourself. We need to attack as a team.

 

(Wu goes to the training compound and finds that none of the Ninja are training there. Although Brook is working on the newest kata he’s taught the young Wind Elemental; the actual training course is covered in spiderwebs)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Off-screen) Zane, why are you wasting your special attack on me? You have to save it.

 

(Jay’s loud comment breaks Brook’s concentration and she falls, gets back up, then finishes the kata before starting it again. Master Wu nods to her then storms down to the rec room to look for the Ninja where he finds them playing video games)

 

 **Jay** **:** Fantastic! I'm out of lives!

 

 **Zane** **:** But the lesson lives on, and I am getting the hang of it. Hee-yah!

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~**  Pixal and Skylor both laugh at Zane’s ‘Hee-Yah!’. “What’s so funny?” Ákos asks his soulmate and friend. “You sounded like a cowboy just then, Freeze;” Pixal tells her boyfriend. “It was cute.” **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

  

 **Cole** **:** Okay. Now!

 

(As the Ninja continue with their game, Wu unplugs the television)

 

 **Ninja** **:** Aw...

 

 **Cole** **:** Aw, man!

 

 **Jay** **:** What? What happened?!

 

 **Cole** **:** It took us _three hours_ to get there.

 

 **Jay** **:** Why would you do that?! Why?!

 

 **Wu** **:** Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu!

 

 **Zane** **:** But Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace.

 

 **Jay** **:** Yeah. Peace is boring. There's no one to save. There's nothing to _do_.

 

 **Cole** **:** We can train tomorrow. (He lays back as he tells Wu this)

 

 **Wu** **:** Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today.

 

 **Cole** **:** Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow. So if that's the case— (Wu kicks the pizza slice out of his hand) —Ow!

 

 **Wu** **:** No pizza for you! In order to reach your full potential, you must train!

 

 **Kai** **:** Uh... remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation? I thought that was pretty insane.

 

 **Wu** **:** (Sighs) You four have merely scratched the surface of your Full Potential. There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your Golden Weapons hold. (Kai's Sword is shown to be burning a pizza slice)

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “That slice on Kai’s sword tasted really good, almost like it had just come out of the oven.” Brook tells Zane. “Seriously!?” Kasai blurts out, pouting. Brook nods, a small smile on her face. Bree taps Kasai’s wrist. “Yeah, Bree?” He asks. “Stop pouting. You’re the one who gave it to me.” **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

 **Cole** **:** You wanna talk secret powers? Check this out. (He uses his Scythe to plug back the television so that the Ninja can resume their game. Sensei Wu pulls on his long beard in frustration)

 

 **Jay** **:** (As the four of them laugh) Nice.

 

 **Zane** **:** Don't worry, Master. We will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns. (Nya enters the room running, followed by Brook, who has finished her morning training)

 

 **Nya** **:** Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village!

 

(They gasp. Kai and Jay slam into each other as they jump up, knocking themselves other. Zane stands up and tries to shake the power cord to the TV off his feet which leads to Cole tripping over him and face-planting at Wu’s feet. Zane loses his balance and falls to the floor, landing on his butt. Jay gets up and has to jump out of Cole’s way as he rushes past. Nya gives Jay his Nunchucks)

 

 **Jay** **:** Er-th-thanks-er-uh-

 

 **Nya** **:** Hurry!

 

 **Jay** **:** Okay! (He pulls his hood down and runs out)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Hands Brook the pizza slice off his sword) Here ya go, Brook. Have some lunch. (He runs out of the room, leaving Brook by herself)

 

 **Brook** **:** (After taking a bite) That’s really good.

 

(The Ninja rush to the stables to mount their Dragons but are unfortunately not as fit as they think they are. One of the stall doors drops onto Zane's head. Cole drops his weapon when mounting Rocky. Jay tries to flip into Wisp’s saddle but ends up bouncing off the Lightning Dragon’s head instead. Wu shakes his head in disappointment as he watches his four oldest students)

 

 **Nya** **:** Uh... can I help?

 

 **Kai** **:** Sorry, sis. Where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the Ninja. (Fails to reach Flame's reins) Uh... uh... a little help? (Laughs nervously as Nya hands him the reins, shaking her head)

 

(The Ninja fly off to Jamamakai Village with their Dragons)

 

 **Cole** **:** Yeah!

 

 **Nya** **:** Will they ever reach their full potential?

 

 **Wu** **:** In time. Maybe a long time, but in time.

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “Sensei!” The four core ninja shout at Ryuu. “At that time it was true.” Their master replies unapologetically. “Bree, after you ate lunch where did you go?” Misako asks curiously. “Oh, after lunch was when I worked on schoolwork.” The purple-clad girl explains. “Really, how come?” Darreth wonders. “Well since I was still physically seven years younger than the guys, my training schedule was different than the one they had and I wasn't allowed to go on missions. Breakfast, then training until lunch. After lunch, it was schoolwork until an hour before dinner, free time ‘til dinner. Dinner, another hour of free time, then shower, nightly mediation, and bed.” She answers. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

 

(The Ninja are shown to be flying through the sky on their dragons)

 

 **Cole** **:** Just like old times, eh, Rocky?

 

 **Kai** **:** You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?

 

 **Jay** **:** He may be onto something. I mean since we got these Golden Weapons, it's not like we ever had to use them. I wonder what they do.

 

 **Zane** **:** I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be.

 

 **Cole** **:** Don't know about you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon? I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves. Could be the perfect opportunity.

 

 **Jay** **:** Ha-ha! Race you there?

 

(The Ninja race towards Jamanakai Village)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Near their destination) Jamanakai Village. First Ninja there wins.

 

(The Ninja speed through the last stretch while approaching Jamanakai Village. They all land at the same time)

 

 **Kai** **:** Ha-ha! I was first!

 

 **Jay** **:** No! No one was faster than me!

 

 **Cole** **:** Ha-ha-ha! My feet were down before yours!

 

 **Zane** **:** You were all disillusioned! It was clearly me!

 

(The villagers are screaming and running to their homes. An evil shadow appears and an evil laugh is heard in the background. The Ninja prepare for battle)

 

 **Kai** **:** Stay sharp, fellas. Whatever happens, never let your guard down.

 

(The laughter and shadow turned out to be owned by a preteen redheaded boy wearing a black hoodie. Another dark-haired preteen is dragging a third, that one being a younger blond boy who’s struggling)

 

 **Lloyd** **:** (Angrily) Let go of me, Brad! You and Gene just won’t leave me alone.

 

 **Brad** **:** (Jumps up onto the edge of the fountain) This is Lloyd Garmadon! (He lifts Lloyd by the collar slightly) He demands all the candy in town, or else!

 

 **Lloyd** **:** No, I don’t! You and Gene want the candy, I just want to try to contact my uncle!

 

 **Jay** **:** _Lloyd_ Garmadon? I thought we were gonna face _Lord_ Garmadon.

 

 **Cole** **:** It's his son and a couple of friends.

 

 **Jay:**  (grunts, then realizes) Wouldn’t that also make Lloyd Sensei’s _nephew_? 

 

 **Cole:** Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again. And to think we could've been doing Spinjitzu already.

 

 **Zane** **:** How do you know he attends such a school?

 

 **Cole** **:** It makes sense. He’s Lord Garmadon’s son.

 

 **Lloyd** **:** (To himself) Spinjitzu? (To the Ninja, hopefully) Are the four of you Wu Garmadon’s students?

 

 **Gene** **:**  (Purposely talking over Lloyd) Er... er... gimmie, er... I mean give _Lloyd_ your candy or we'll release the Serpentine on you!

 

(The villagers start booing at the trio. Gene attempts the old can of worms trick on them, but they start throwing vegetables at him, Brad, and Lloyd)

 

 **Brad** **:** No; wait! I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables! (He shoves Lloyd harshly, who trips and falls, hitting his head on one of the fountain’s dragon head-shaped pour spouts hard)

 

 **Lloyd** **:** (Pressing a hand against his now bleeding forehand) Ow. (Sighs) I just wanna call my uncle, so I can finally go home since Darkly’s threw me out after being there for three years.

 

 **Kai** **:** They’re gonna have to do a lot better than using an old bedtime story to scare people.

 

 **Zane** **:** The Serpentine are real, Kai. They're not something to joke about.

 

 **Kai** **:** Serpentine? Real? We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground.

 

 **Jay** **:** (Whimpers) Sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes and ensure they don't unify to exact their revenge upon those who put them there.

 

 **Kai** **:** It was an old wives’ tale to teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong. Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one's ever found one of their tombs?

 

 **Cole** **:** Well that's because you'd be a fool to look for one. If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes. Rubber or not. (The Ninja grab Lloyd, Brad, and Gene, who hits Jay with the can. Respectively, Zane has Brad while it takes both Cole and Jay to corral Gene. Meanwhile, Kai wraps an arm around Lloyd’s waist and lifts him off the ground) Don't worry, folks, we'll take care of this.

 

 **Lloyd** **:** Wh… whoa! (He grips Kai's forearm with both hands, disoriented. Dazedly) Why is everything spinning? (Kai looks down at the young boy he’s carrying in concern. Especially once he sees the bleeding gash on Lloyd’s forehead)

  
**Brad** : Unhand me!

 

 **Cole** **:**  Nothing to see here.

 

 **Gene** **:** Bow down to me or suffer my wrath! I'll give you to the count of three! One! Two!

 

 **Kai** **:** What are we supposed to do? Spank them? Also, I think Lloyd has a concussion from when he was pushed off the fountain.

 

 **Jay** **:**  We should have the town healer take a look at that cut before we take Lloyd back to the monastery than.

 

 **Gene** **:** Two and a half!

 

(Gene, Brad, and Lloyd are shown to be under three different store signs with food all over them. Each one is sitting on a stool, as if in time-out. Gene is screaming like a toddler. Lloyd struggles to remain on his stool through his dizziness while the village healer examines the gash on his temple)

 

 **Gene** **:** (Screams) You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words, you'll pay for this!

 

 **Lloyd** **:** (To himself; Unhappily) Uncle Wu’s not gonna be happy to hear about this! He’s gonna be _so_ disappointed that I got myself dragged into this. I didn’t even _wanna_  be a part of Brad and Gene’s scheme! But I’m not strong enough to get away from _both_ of them. (Quietly) I just want to call my uncle so I finally go back home to Monastery of Spinjitzu.

 

(The four Ninja are discussing something with the village leader and miss Lloyd’s comments. Zane is handed a scroll by the healer, who then says something to both him and the leader of the village. The older blond nods to the man and walks back over to the three boys with his brothers)

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** Ryuu, Kay, and Misako all glance at the four oldest boys of the group. Kasai, Indigo, Ákos, and G.C. all refuse to make eye contact. “What were you guys talking about with the village’s leader anyway?” Midori asks curiously. “We were explaining that Gene and Brad were holding you against your will so they could use you as a way to get what they wanted. Also, that we had reason to believe that you were Sensei’s missing nephew and wanted to take you back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu with us.” Kasai replies to his baby brother. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

 

 **Gene** **:** (Spitefully) Shut up, Lloyd! This is all your fault!

 

 **Brad** **:** Yeah! The only reason Gene and I got kicked outta Darkly’s is ‘cause we hung out with you and since you ‘lack the amoral ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds’ they think we do too. Besides if your uncle cared than why didn’t he come to get you once we were expelled.

 

(The citizens laugh at them as Zane buys candy for himself and his brothers-in-arms)

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** Ákos looks at Midori and murmurs. “It’s a very good thing that you do or else we all would have been doomed.”  Midori gives his oldest brother a bland look. "Wait;" Bree chimes in suddenly. "You bought candy and didn't bring back for Mizu and me!" **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

 

 **Cole** **:** Next time, try paying for your candy.

 

 **Kai** **:** Crime doesn't pay, muchacho. You can take that to the bank.

 

 **Jay** **:** (Taunting the boys) Mmm... cotton candy.

 

 **Zane** **:** You two will stay in those chairs until you can act your age, then you’ll help clean up the mess you helped create in the village plaza. Lloyd, after Kai calls your uncle, you’ll be coming with us.

 

 **Lloyd** **:** (Not hearing Zane’s statements. While crying he screams at Brad and Gene) Uncle Wu didn’t come when I got kicked out because Darkly’s never told him that they were expelling me and you both know that ‘cause they never told your families either! Besides, I was enrolled in Darkly's by my  _KIDNAPPERS_! The teachers there  _KNEW_ I didn't belong in that school!

 

(The laughter and taunts stop from collective shock)

  
**Kai** **:** (Pulling out his cell phone and calling Nya) Hey, sis. No, it wasn’t Lord Garmadon. Look, I’ll explain everything when we get back, I promise. Could you please put Master Wu on I really need to talk to him. (Pauses) Sensei, do you have a nephew named Lloyd? Really. He’s here in Jamanakai Village, apparently, he and two other boys have been expelled from Darkly’s. Yes, okay, will do Sensei. (To the other Ninja) Lloyd _is_ Sensei Wu’s nephew. (To the leader of Jamanakai Village) Sensei Wu is Lloyd's legal guardian. Lloyd truly _was_ kidnapped from the Monastery of Spinjitzu about three years ago and despite the police’s best efforts, not to mention his continuous attempts, no one could find him. Master Wu has all but ordered us to bring his nephew back home with us immediately.

 

 **Zane:**   _After_ the healer bandages Lloyd’s forehead.

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** "Ryuu, Kay, neither of you ever said anything about Lloyd being kidnapped. And from the monastery no less;" Misako quietly states with a deadly fury lacing her voice. "Did you at least find out who his kidnappers were?" "Yes;" Ryuu admits. "They were the cousins of Krux and Acronix." “The Time Twins that the two of you ended up having to strip their elemental powers from?” The FSM asks and both of his sons nod affirmatively.  **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

* * *

 

(The four dragons sniff at Lloyd and let out soft, protective growls when they smell the blood on his forehead)

 

 _ **Flame:** This youngling’s kin-scent is of Wu, Kato, and Misako. He _must _be Lloyd!_

 

 _ **Shard:** He is too young to be Lloyd. Kato’s youngling is nearly twelve winters old. This _child _is_ _no more than eight._

 

 **Lloyd** **:** (To the dragons) _Another youngling at my old learning-nest tried to use theurgy_   **[A/N:** Magic **]** _to make me a hatchling again. Instead, it only made me look four winters younger._ (To Kai, quietly and in shock) You’re taking me back home to Uncle Wu?

 

 **Kai** **:**  Yep, we are kiddo. Your Uncle Wu has _never_ given up trying to find you and bring you back home.

 

 **Lloyd:** Ninja never quit or give up.

 

(The Ninja are mounting their dragons to return home, with Zane lifting Lloyd up and onto Shard. Kai accidentally kicks open a bag, which drops a scroll. Zane picks it up off the ground as Kai jumps back down)

 

 **Kai** **:** Huh? I don't remember putting this here.

 

 **Zane** **:** That Sensei's bag. You must've accidentally taken it in the rush.

 

 **Jay** : What is it?

 

(Kai takes the scroll from Zane and unrolls it)

 

 **Kai** **:** It's a scroll, windbag.

 

 **Lloyd** **:** (Nervously) I don’t think **Oji** will be happy if he finds you’ve gone through his bag.

 

 **Cole** **:** (To Lloyd, confused) Who’s ‘Oh Gee’?

 

 **Lloyd** **:** ‘Oji’. It’s the Japanese word for uncle. (Curiously) Hasn’t Uncle Wu started teaching the language to you guys yet?

 

 **Cole** **:** (Shakes his head) How did you learn it?

 

 **Lloyd** **:** (Shrugs) I was raised in a household that spoke in both Japanese and English.

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “So a bilingual household.” Skye comments. “Yeah.” The Green Ninja returns. Ryuu looks at the four core ninja and comments. "So  _that's_ how you four learned about ' _The Prophecy of the Green Ninja_ '." The four nod sheepishly. "I take that Midori's conversation with G.C. is why you all wanted to learn Japanese?" Kay asks the other six teens who were living at the Monastery of Spinjitzu at the time. Mizu and the four older boys nod while Bree shakes her head. "You didn't want to learn Japanese?" Echo asks, confused. "No, that's not it;" Bree starts. "I already knew the language, but Zephyr never allowed me to speak it after Dad and Papa died. He didn't let me speak in Italian either, so I was just happy to be able to speak the languages again." "Would that've been a trilingual household?" Pixal asks. "I guess. Remember I was only five when they died." The Purple Ninja responds. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

 **Jay** **:** I _know_ it's a scroll, but what does it _say_? It's written in chicken scratch.

 

 **Zane** **:** Not chicken scratch. The ancient language of our ancestors.

 

 **Kai** **:** Uh, can you read it?

 

 **Zane** **:** Well, I can try. This symbol means "prophecy".

 

 **Jay** **:** Prophecy?

 

 **Kai** **:** It means it tells the future.

 

 **Jay** **:** Of course. Ha-ha. I knew that.

 

 **Zane** **:** "One ninja… will rise above the others… and become the Green Ninja. The ninja... destined... to defeat the Dark Lord."

 

 **Jay** **:** (Gasps) Oh, look, a picture!

 

(An image of six ninja is shown. In the center is a large drawing of a Ninja in Green. Four other, smaller, Ninja are shown in each corner: The Blue Ninja in the top left, the top right shows the Red Ninja, in the bottom left is the Black Ninja, and finally, the White Ninja stands in the bottom right. To the right of and slightly behind the Green Ninja is another smaller drawing of a fifth Ninja. Unlike the other five, this one is clearly female and clad in purple. Connecting her to the Green Ninja is the Ninjagan symbol for soulmate)

 

 **Kai** **:** Dark Lord? Hold on... you think they mean Lord Garmadon? Wait a minute! Is that us? Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?

 

 **Jay** **:** Like how good I'm gonna look in green? Ha.

 

 **Kai** **:** Isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the Green Ninja?

 

 **Jay** **:** The color obviously suits me!

 

 **Zane** **:** Technically, I am the best.

 

 **Cole** **:** Everyone, stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason. Come on, let's head back home. We have some training to do. And a nephew to reunite with his uncle.

 

 **Jay** **:** It's about time I added some finesse to my routine.

 

 **Zane** **:** Well, I could use some exercise.

 

 **Cole** **:** Yeah. I gotta work on some new moves.

 

(All the Ninja except Kai head home)

 

 **Kai** **:** (To himself) Could I be the Green Ninja?

 

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** “Could I really?” Kai wonders aloud. Brook looks over and mutters to him. "I don't think so since your future self is wearing a red gi. You're better off as a protector anyway. You'd get more action." **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

* * *

 

(Gene is wandering aimlessly at the Glacier Barrens. Brad has decided to follow Lloyd’s lead and has gone to try and find his mother)

 

 **Gene** **:** Stupid Ninja. I'll show them who they're dealing with.

 

(Gene kicks a stone that lands somewhere in front of him, making a clanging sound)

 

 **Gene** **:** Hey, what is...?

 

(He brushes the snow away to get a better look; It turns out to be the face of a snake carved into the mountain. For whatever reason he decides to pull a nearby lever, causing the floor to fall out from beneath him. He screams fearfully as he falls)

 

(He lands inside an icy cave. It's revealed that he found the first of five Serpentine Tombs, the Hypnobrai Tomb. Suddenly, one of the snakes come up behind him)

 

 **Slithraa** **:** You are out of your mind to venture so far away from home, little one.

 

(Gene gasps and backs away slowly as Slithraa attempts to hypnotize him)

 

 **Slithraa** **:** Look into my eyes. Give up your mind. I will control you.

 

(As he's about to hypnotize Gene, the boy accidentally slips on some ice, causing Slithraa to hypnotize himself after looking at his own reflection in an ice pillar)

 

 **Gene** **:** (Chuckles after seeing the result and quickly puts two and two together) Heh, heh... No. I will control _you_ from now on.

 

 **Slithraa** **:** What shall you have us do, Master?

 

 **Gene** **:** (Surprised) Us?

 

(The whole Hypnobrai Army appears out of the depths of the cave)

 

 **Gene** **:** My own army of snakes! (He laughs evilly)

 

* * *

 

(The Ninja and Lloyd are back at the Monastery's dragon stables)

 

 **Jay** **:**  (As they walk up to the monastery itself, Kai is piggy-backing Lloyd) So then we all agree. The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided.

 

 **Zane** **:** May I suggest a tournament? Last ninja standing is the best.

 

 **Kai** **:** And will be declared the Green Ninja! I love it!

 

(They enter to see Nya on the training course. She's doing well until she notices them and gets hit in the face with the broadside of an ax and goes sprawling to the ground)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Laughs shyly) Hey, Nya. Closer to beating your brother's speed record?

 

 **Nya** : I'm getting there. Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?

 

 **Kai** **:** Yeah. Uh, but we're gonna need the space. Sorry, sis.

 

(Cole makes his way over to a cabinet and begins pulling armor out of it. He tosses Jay a helmet, accidentally hitting him in the back of the head)

 

 **Cole** **:** Two matches. Then the winners of each face off for the title. Armor’s for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do.

 

 **Kai** **:** Hey, Nya. Wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?

 

 **Nya** **:** No, thanks. I think I'll just visit Jamanakai Village. Knock yourselves out.

 

(Lloyd sits on the porch to watch. The training course is lowered back to its hidden position)

 

 **Cole** **:** Alright! First up: Kai versus Jay! Ninja, go! (He's spun around and falls to the ground as the fight commences. Jay uses his Nunchucks but accidentally shocks himself. The fight is shown to be even. Both Ninja fight with all their might until Kai uses his Sword to blast a fireball at Jay, gaining victory)

 

 **Kai** **:** Next up: Cole versus Zane! Ninja, go! (He tucks into a backward roll to get out of their way)

 

(The fight is shown to be a balanced fight in the beginning. Zane uses one of his Shurikens to freeze Cole's legs. Zane tries to attack Cole with other Shuriken with Cole deflecting each shot. Cole tackles Zane with his Scythe, giving him victory)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Mumbling) For the prize and the title of best ninja... blah blah... Ninja, go.

 

(The two remaining Ninja fight evenly with their respective weapons until Cole uses the power of his Scythe to knock Kai off the ground, gaining victory)

 

 **Cole** : Yes!

 

 **Zane** **:** Very impressive.

 

 **Jay** **:** Ha! Way too good! 

 ****

(Kai viciously gets up, with a growl he launches into Spinjitzu then loses control over both it and his weapon as it starts to burn)

 

 **Kai** **:** It's too h-hot!

 

 **Zane** **:** It's burning!

 

 **Jay** **:** Fire!

 

(Kai loses control of his weapon to the extent that he throws it on the ground. This causes the Monastery to start burning. Wu quickly goes outside and uses the Shurikens to extinguish the fire. Brook darts out and over to Lloyd. Moving on instinct she removes the bandage and lightly presses her fingertips against the wound. Both the wound and her fingers start to glow with a gently pulsing soft purple light)

 

 **Wu** **:** (Furiously) What were you _thinking_?!

 

 **Jay** **:** Uh, we were tryna figure out who is the Green Ninja. (Zane slaps him) Ow! Did I say Green Ninja? No, sorry. (Clears throat) What I-what I said was _lean_.

 

 **Wu** **:** You were not supposed to see this.

 

 **Kai** **:** But Sensei, we wanna know. Which one of us is the chosen one?

 

 **Wu** **:** None of you if you don't unlock your Full Potential.

 

 **Kai** **:** But my sword. It was so bright. Is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden Weapons?

 

 **Wu** **:** You are only at the beginning. And the road is long and winding, (sighs) but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja. Now, where is my nephew? Lloyd, are you out here?

 

(Zane looks over to where he had seen Lloyd take a seat and his jaw drops in surprise)

 

 **Zane** **:** Sensei, is it possible for someone to have more than one element?

 

 **Wu** **:** It’s extremely rare, but yes it is possible for a person to possess two elements. Why do you ask, Zane?

 

 **Zane** **:** (Pointing over to Brook and Lloyd) I think that Brook is one of those rare few.

 

(Everyone looks over to where Zane’s pointing. The gash on Lloyd's temple is mostly healed as Brook removes her still-glowing fingers. Once she's moved slightly away from the younger boy the glow disappears)

 

 **Brook:** (Seeing the shocked looks the others are giving her, nervously) Did I do something wrong?

 

 **Wu:** (Soothingly) No, **Wakai hito**. You've just surprised us is all. (Curiously, yet still gently) Do you know how you were able to heal my nephew's injury?

 

 **Brook:**   **Īe, wakarimasen. Ho appena reagito.** (No, I don't know. I just reacted.)

 

 **Cole:** **Va Tutto bene, Tesoro. Calmati. Nessuno ti farà del male.**  (It's all right, sweetheart. Calm down. Nobody will hurt you.)

 

 **Brook:**  (Slowly calming down and looking at Cole curiously) **Tu parli Italiano.** (You speak Italian.)

 

 **Cole:**   **Sì, Proprio come te. È ora di tornare a parlare in inglese.** (Yep, just like you. It's time to switch back to speaking English though.)

 

 **Brook:** (Sheepishly) Sorry, sometimes when I panic, I start speaking in Italian and Japanese instead of English.

 

(Wu and the other's reassure Brook that it's okay) 

 

* * *

 

(In Jamanakai Village, the citizens are screaming and fleeing into their homes... again)

 

 **Nya** : What now?

 

(It's shown that Gene has returned and stolen all the candy)

 

 **Gene** **:** Take the candy! Take it all! (He laughs evilly)

 

(Nya is shocked to see that the Hypnobrai Tribe is with Gene as Slithraa hypnotizes almost the whole village.)

 

 **Skales** **:** This makes no sense, General. Raiding an entire town for... _sweets_?

 

 **Slithraa** **:** You will do as I command because I hold the staff!

 

* * *

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** "What does have to do with anything?" Jay asks. "The general of a Serpentine tribe is the tribe's leader. Whoever has the tail is the general and holds the staff and what the general says, goes." Sensei Kay explains. "Okay, now it makes more sense. Thanks." Jay replies. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  **

* * *

 

(Back at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Ninja are properly practicing with their weapons while Wu sees through the Spirit Smoke that the Serpentine have been released.)

 

 **Wu** **:** The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!

 

 **Cole** **:** Calm down, Sensei. We were just there. It was some kid who says he—

 

 **Wu** **:** The Spirit Smoke does not lie! An ancient evil has been released!

 

 **Kai** **:** Nya's there right now.

 

 **Jay** **:** Nya?

 

(The Ninja go to the dragon stables to mount their respective Dragons.)

 

 **Kai** **:** Stay close. Stay together.

 

 **Cole** **:** Would we do it any other way?

 

(The Ninja arrive at Jamanakai Village as other villagers are still running away.)

 

 **Gene** **:** I'm never coming down from this sugar ride! Woo-hoo! (The Ninja stand in front of him.)

 

 **Cole** **:** Sorry to bust your buzz, little dude.

 

 **Jay** **:** But it's already past your bedtime.

 

 **Gene** **:**  (Turning to Slithraa and Skales.) Get them!

 

 **Slithraa** **:** (Rattling his tail.) Seize them!

 

 **Kai** **:** (Shocked) The Serpentine? They're real?

 

(Both the Serpentine and the villagers surround the Ninja.)

 

 **Cole** **:** It's not just them we have to worry about. The whole village has been hypnotized.

 

(Jay tries to use his weapon before Zane stops him.)

 

 **Zane** **:** No! Our weapons are too unstable. We can do more harm than good.

 

* * *

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** "Were you going to use your weapon on the villagers?" Brook asks Indigo softly, shrinking slightly into Zane's side. "No, only the Serpentine, then Zane reminded me that 1) our control over our weapons was shaky at best and 2) we in such close quarters that by using our Golden Weapons we could hurt the brainwashed villagers." Indigo calmly, gently explains to Brook, knowing that the past version of the Purple Ninja had been a victim of constant abuse until recently. The 13-year-old breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

* * *

  

 **Jay** **:** I guess that leaves us with:  _run_!

 

(The Ninja retreat and meet up with Nya.)

 

 **Jay** **:** Huh, Nya. You're okay.

 

 **Nya** **:** Barely. They've hypnotized everyone in town.

 

 **Jay** **:** Mind control. How is this possible?

 

 **Nya** **:** When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you.

 

 **Jay** **:** Well, what are we supposed to do? We can't use our weapons, and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Ha, perfect.

 

 **Nya** **:** The snake with the staff is the General. He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we can save everyone.

 

 **Kai** **:** Look, guys. Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team.

 

 **Cole** **:** Now you're talking.

 

 **Jay** **:** Oh. And Nya, you can be our honorary member.

 

 **Nya** **:** (Sarcastically.) Gee, thanks.

 

* * *

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** "Not much of a 'Boys Club' anymore, huh Mizu?" Bree asks the Water Ninja, who laughs while nodding which confuses Nya. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  **

* * *

 

(The Ninja return to the village center. Kai is the first to get there.)

 

 **Kai** **:**  (Two snakes come up behind him.) You wanna play? How about a little Spinjitzu? Ninja, go! (He does Spinjitzu and manages to knock down two of the snakes, but loses control of it and slams into a wall before falling to the ground, dizzy.)

 

 **Jay** **:** Okay, we're really out of shape.

 

 **Gene** **:** (While escaping.) Ha...! Consider this a warning, Ninja! (Laughs crazily.)

 

(Zane stops him with his Shurikens…)

 

 **Zane** **:** Ninjaa Go!

 

(…And approaches him using Spinjitzu.)

 

 **Gene** **:** My candy!

 

 **Zane** **:** Sensei was right. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should've dealt with you the first time around.

 

 **Gene** **:** (Shrieks.) Retreat!

 

 **Slithraa** **:** Retreat!

 

(The Serpentine attempt to escape, but Cole stops Slithraa and kicks him to gain the staff from him.)

 

 **Cole** **:** Go ahead. Give me a reason.

 

(Slithraa turns tail and slithers away in fear. Cole gains the staff, but Skales attempts to hypnotize him.)

 

 **Skales** **:** Look into my eyes. I control you.

 

 **Cole** : You... control...

 

 **Nya** **:** Cole! (She jumps up and kicks Skales in the eye.) You have the antivenom!

 

 **Cole** **:**  (snaps out of his daze) By golly, you're right!

 

* * *

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** Brook starts giggling after hearing Cole's exclamation of 'By golly' as Indigo realizes. "We should have made sure G.C. got some of the Hypnobrai's antivenom!" "Why? Didn't Nya get the snake before he could hypnotize Cole?" Kai asks to which G.C. replies. "Better safe than sorry."  **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

* * *

  

 **Nya** **:** Quick, the fountain!

 

 **Cole** **:** Good idea.

 

(Cole sets the staff in the fountain. It releases a mist that runs throughout the whole village. The villagers inhale the antivenom, which releases their minds from the hypnosis. A few moments later, Sensei Wu appears out of seemingly nowhere.)

 

 **Kai** : We're sorry, Sensei. (He hands Wu the Hypnobrai tribal staff.) If we dealt with Gene before he became a problem, none of this would've been necessary.

 

 **Wu** **:** Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned. Mmm... a great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning.

 

 **Zane** **:** Then we will train and be ready for the Serpentine. It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game.

 

 **Kai** **:** Help us train. Help us realize our potential.

 

 **Jay** **:** Yeah. Teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu.

 

 **Wu** **:** Hmm... there is much to teach. We must return to the Monastery.

 

(They begin to walk towards the dragons.)

 

 **Nya** **:** (Sighs.) When am I gonna get my own Dragon?

 

 **Wu** **:** Patience, Nya. Your time will come.

 

* * *

 

(Gene and the Hypnobrai are back at the Hypnobrai Tomb.)

 

 **Gene** **:**  Ugh… candy. I need… candy! Ugh…

 

 **Slithraa** **:** The boy set us free.

 

 **Skales:** He is a child. He is not one of us. Worst of all he is Orochi Chen’s offspring.

 

* * *

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** Skylor freezes when she hears her father's name though only Bree and Midori notice. "Skye? Are you okay?" Bree asks, placing a hand on the Master of Amber's arm. The older girl turns to meet the younger girl's tanzanite-colored gaze. "He never... I have... Why? Why did he say anything about me having a younger brother?" Skye finally manages to ask tearfully. "I don't think we'll ever know, Skye, but when we get back to our time we'll help you try and get in touch with Gene's mom." Midori tells his brother's girlfriend, before nudging Kasai with his shoe. Kasai's about to yell at his youngest brother until he sees his soulmate's tear-filled eyes. It takes him a minute to react though and then Kasai's wrapping Skylor in a tight hug, though he doesn’t know why his girlfriend is almost in tears. “Why is Skye so upset?” Pixal asks, concerned for her friend. “You heard Skales say who Gene’s father is, right?” Midori asks in return. “Yes, Orochi Chen. But, I still don’t understand.” Pixal replies. “Orochi Chen is _Master Chen's_ full name. So, Gene is Skylor's much younger brother and this is the first time she’s heard about him.” Bree explains as she rubs Skye’s shoulder. **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

* * *

 

 **Slithraa:** I may not have the staff, but I'm still your General! Stand down!

 

(Skales walks away; then a Hypnobrai soldier confronts him.)

 

 **Mezmo:** You coward! We all know he's under Gene's spell. You're second in command and still, you do nothing?

 

 **Skales:** Now was not the time. I still hold the key to destroy the Ninja. And when I do that, everyone will see it is I who should be in control. (Laughs wickedly.)

 

(The episode ends with Skales using Cole to spy on the Ninja.)

 

* * *

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

**~** "That one snake, the second-in-command, did actually hypnotize Cole then?" Lloyd asks. "Yeah, that's why Indigo said what he did earlier." Ákos replies. Montgomery speaks up for the first time in the last half hour. "Now approximately halfway through this next part is when Zane and Brook were brought here. It is titled _Home_." **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Translations:  
> Oji = Uncle (Informal)  
> Wakai hito = Young one  
> Īe, wakarimasen. = No, I don't know.  
> Italian Translations:  
> Ho appena reagito = I just reacted.  
> Va Tutto bene, Tesoro. Calmati. Nessuno ti farà del male. (It's alright, sweetie. Calm down. Nobody will hurt you.)  
> Tu parli Italiano. = You speak Italian.  
> Sì, Proprio come te. È ora di tornare a parlare in inglese. = Yep, just like you. It's time to switch back to speaking English though.


	2. ‘Home’ and Two Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =============================================================================
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery  
>  Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:  
>  (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle/Oojisan(Only Brook)  
>  \---------------------------------------------------------  
>  The names the Older Group’s using:  
>  Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)  
>  Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu  
>  Lloyd = Midori  
>  Kai = Kasai  
>  Cole = G.C.  
>  Jay = Indigo/Indy  
>  Zane = Ákos  
>  Nya = Mizu  
>  Brook = Bree  
>  \---------------------------------------------------------  
>  Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’
> 
> ===========================================================
> 
> Zane is still an amnesiac until he unlocks true potential. 
> 
> Lloyd WAS NOT the one to release the Serpentine. 
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.
> 
> I don't and never will own Ninjago.
> 
> UPDATE (20 May 2019): Formatting and content updated. Basically, a complete chapter overhaul.
> 
> * * *

**Chapter Two:**

**‘Home’ and Two Birthdays**

**=================================================================================**

**Previously:**

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_~ "That one snake, the second-in-command, did it actually hypnotize Cole then?" Lloyd asks. "Yeah, that's why Indigo said what he did earlier." Ákos replies. Montgomery speaks up for the first time in the last half hour. "Now approximately halfway through this next part is when Zane and Brook were brought here. It is titled 'Home'." ~_

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**=================================================================================** _

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Now:**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(The episode begins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Wu meditating inhis room, birds chirping in the distance. That is interrupted by the boys' fighting.)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Off-screen.) My turn! Uh, it's my turn!

 

 **Cole** **:** (Off-screen.) Oh, you want a little more? Take this!

 

(Wu's eyes snap open. He stands.)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Off-screen.) Yeah? How about a little of this?

 

(Wu picks up his sacred flute and returns it to its' place.)

 

 **Kai** **:** (Off-screen.) Monkey paw to the head!

 

 **Cole** **:** (Off-screen.) Ninja, roll!

 

(Wu opens the door to the game room, only to find it empty, an open pizza box and two empty soft drink bottles on the floor.) 

 

 **Jay** **:** (Off-screen.) Draagon puunch!

 

(Wu looks around, confused, before turning and leaving the room. He opens up the door to the training course and is shocked to find his pupils training hard. The first shot is of the whole course. Jay is swinging his nunchucks around, deflecting arrows. Cole takes a running leap and knocks down a dummy with his scythe.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Where are Lloyd and Brook?” Echo asks confused. “We were with Nya in the indoor training room.” Lloyd explains. “Yeah, it was safer for us since the guys were practicing with their weapons and/or Spinjitzu.” Brook adds. Nya looks annoyed, muttering. “Great, my brother gets to be a ninja and I’m stuck with babysitting duty.” “Actually;” Mizu tells her younger self. “Sensei Wu had asked us to teach Brook and Lloyd some basic sword-fighting moves. Using wooden training swords, of course.” She adds at the look from Misako. Nya perks up at that. Misako, however, still looks concerned. "Mom, what Mizu forgot to add is that Bree and I were only allowed to practice on the training dummies and that she, G.C., and Kasai, along with Uncle had spent the day before teaching us about handling weapons safely." "Yeah;" Bree adds, sounding tired. "Indigo and Ákos even created a test to make sure we'd paid attention and understood what we had been told. They had made it clear that until we passed that test we wouldn't be allowed to work with or even touch the wooden practice weapons." Hearing that Misako calms down, realizing that her brother-in-law made sure her son and his girlfriend understood just how dangerous it could be if they didn't listen when it comes to training with a weapon before they were even allowed to pick one up. "It wasn't until after they were returned to their true ages that Midori and Bree were allowed to start training with actual weapons and that was only after we were sure that their coordination and balance was no longer affected by their sudden, rapid re-aging to avoid them or anyone else getting injured." Ryuu explains to his brother and sister-in-law. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Kai** **:**  Ninjaaa-go!

 

(Kai does Spinjitzu around the course as the shot changes. Zane is meditating and suddenly snaps his head up. He jumps in front of Jay.)

 

 **Jay** **:** Hey!

 

(An arrow sets itself in the lightning chain of Jay's nunchucks.)

 

 **Jay** **:**  Huh?

 

(Zane then steals Cole's scythe and slices a swinging dummy in two.)

 

 **Cole** **:** Hey! What?

 

 **Zane** **:** Ninjaaa-go! (He performs Spinjitzu, coating the course in ice. Kai slips and falls.)

 

 **Kai** **:** Woah, oof.

 

(Kai gets up and walks to where Jay and Cole are standing.)

 

 **Kai** **:** This roof isn't big enough for the four of us.

 

 **Cole** **:** Correction: This roof isn't big enough for him.

 

(The shot moves to Jay's face, with Zane's ice tornado in the background.)

 

 **Jay** **:** It's like he's in his own world. (At Zane, raising his voice.) I bet he can't even hear us!

 

(Zane throws a shuriken and spins twice, his leg outstretched in a kick. Wu approaches the three disturbed Ninja.)

 

 **Kai** **:** Sensei, Zane's... weird.

 

 **Wu** **:** What is weird? Someone who is different or someone who is different than you?

 

 **Cole** **:** No, Sensei. He's "weird" weird.

 

(Cole's flashback shows Zane entering the bathroom despite Cole doing some private business.)

 

 **Cole** **:** (Embarrassed.) Do you mind?!

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “I had knocked, no one said anything, and the door was unlocked so I thought the bathroom was unoccupied.” Zane admits. Cole frowns, before remembering the agreement he and Zane had made that if no one replied when you knock and the lock wasn't on then it meant the bathroom was open for someone to use. "Okay, yeah, that one was my fault, not yours. Sorry, Zane." Cole truthfully apologizes. "It's quite alright, Cole. Had the situation been reversed I would've reacted the same way." Zane replies honestly. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(The next flashback belongs to Jay. He, Nya, and Zane are watching a romance movie.)

 

 **Male Actor:** Goodbye, my darling.

 

(Nya and Jay start crying, while Zane starts laughing. Nya and Jay look at Zane, surprised and confused, not noticing Brook who’s poking his side.)

 

(The final flashback is Kai's. He yawns and opens the fridge, only to find Zane sitting in it.)

 

 **Kai** **:** Aaah! Holy baloney! (Sighs.)

 

(Zane is holding a sandwich and sitting next to a block of cheese.)

 

 **Zane** **:** I'm sorry. I consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese? (Zane holds up cheese to Kai. The flashbacks end.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Zane, why were you inside the fridge?” Wu asks. “It was extremely hot that night. I was overheating and couldn’t find any other way to cool down without waking the others.” The younger White Ninja explains. “Zane was laughing during that ‘good-bye’ scene because I was poking him to get his attention and apparently he’s ticklish there.” Brook adds timidly. “Zane, you do know refrigerators are air-tight, right?” Kai asks in concern. “Your point being?” The younger version of the Master of Ice queries. “You could've _suffocated_ in there!” The young Red Ninja exclaims. Zane stops at that, telling Kai. “I hadn’t considered that fact, I was simply too overheated to think clearly.” The teenage blacksmith turns that over in his head for a few seconds before admitting. “Fair enough.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Kai** **:** (As he, Jay, Cole, and Wu stare at Zane, who is bowing to a dummy. The dummy swings his ax and it hits Zane in the head. He rubs his head, which is now sore.) We like the guy. He's really smart. He's just... (Sighs.) a little off sometimes.

 

 **Wu** **:** Zane is a brother and brothers are often different... I should know.

 

(The shot changes to a view of the monastery, before panning down, following the stairway. The screen focuses on the mailman, who is out of breath and climbing the stairs.)

 

(The Postman arrives the Monastery with the Ninja's mail. He rings the doorbell which sounds like a gong being rung. Causing him to take a step back in surprise.)

 

 **Kai, Jay, and Cole** **:** Mail! (They all run excitedly to the door.)

 

 **Postman** **:** (Pants.) Let's see. A letter from Jay's parents. (Jay grabs his mail.) Kai has a fan letter. (Kai grabs his letter.) Oh, something from Cole's father. (Cole grabs the envelope.)

 

 **Cole** **:** What? No package? I'm expecting something from _Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond_.

 

 **Postman** **:** No. Nothing from... uh-uh. Here it is! (He hands a box to Cole.)

 

 **Cole** **:** Ha! Rocky's gonna love this!

 

(Zane walks by sadly.)

 

 **Jay** **:** Hey, Zane. How come you never hear anything from your parents?

 

 **Zane** **:** I don't remember my parents. I've been an orphan all my life.

 

 **Kai** **:** You mean you've never had a home?

 

(Zane just shakes his head timidly.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “I’m confused. If Zane doesn’t remember his parents, how does Ákos know for sure that Echo’s his younger brother?” Ronin asks. “I was still an amnesiac then. I’ve since regained my memories.” Ákos reveals. “An amnesiac isn't that someone who falls asleep at random?” Jay asks. “No;” Kai replies. “What you’re thinking of is a narcoleptic. An amnesiac is a person who has amnesia. Someone who’s lost their memories somehow.” Jay and Cole look over to Ákos who nods, explaining. “In my case, it was a combination of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and a head injury that caused my amnesia. At least that what I was told by a doctor.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Wu** **:** The Monastery is your home now.

 

(Zane sadly walks away. Meanwhile, Cole is seen at the Dragon stables where his package is revealed to be meat in the shape of a frog.)

 

 **Cole** **:** Liver and toads, Rocky, your favorite. (Rocky growls and pants as he bounces in excitement for the treat. Cole feeds it to him.) Mm-hmm.

 

(Skales sees this and shows one of his fellow Hypnobrai scouts, Rattla.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “That’s just creepy;” Lloyd comments. Cole looks angry and is about yell at the youngest boy when he adds. “It’s bad enough Cole unknowingly had Skales in his head and was used by him to spy on us, but having Rattla watching through his eyes too is just creepy. It means that other Hypnobrai could’ve been looking through Cole’s mind whenever they wanted.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Rattla** **:** I can't believe you hypnotized one of the Ninja. Does the General know?

 

 **Skales** **:** Of course not. He's been put under the control of Gene. But I plan to use it for my best interest.

 

(Slithraa approaches Skales.)

 

 **Slithraa** **:** Everyone works while you two slack. As my second in command, I expect more from you, Skales.

 

 **Skales** **:** Yes, General. General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I must question this childish agenda. The Ninja have stolen our staff yet you instruct your army to make this playhouse for Gene? Snakes don't belong in trees.

 

 **Slithraa** **:** You know better than to question my judgment, Skales. I'll pretend you didn't ask.

 

 **Gene** **:** Hey! If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door! I want more booby traps!

 

 **Slithraa** **:** As you wish, young Chen.

 

 **Skales** **:** (Displeased.) As _you_ wish, General. (Skales walks away.)

 

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(Back in the Monastery, the Ninja are in the dining room waiting for Zane to bring dinner out.)

 

 **Jay** **:** Hmm. Oh, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook.

 

 **Cole** **:** Hey. I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night.

 

 **Kai** **:** That's because it glued our mouths shut. You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?

 

 **Jay** **:** Yeah. Please don't make that again.

 

 **Brook** **:** I actually thought it was good. There was just too much flour in it.

 

(Zane enters the dining room wearing a pink apron while holding some turkey.)

 

 **Zane** **:** Dinner is served.

 

(Everyone but Lloyd and Brook start laughing.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Midori, why weren’t you laughing?” Darreth asks. “Ákos had just grabbed the first apron he saw. It really wasn’t funny. He didn’t want to get anything on his Gi. It’s really hard to get stains outta white fabric.” The fifteen-year-old describes. G.C. looks at Brook and asks. "You really liked my duck chowder?" The younger version of his cousin nods shyly. "She's correct about the amount of flour you used too. The amount you used to thicken the chowder turned it into a paste-like consistency. Otherwise, it truly was good." Zane adds. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Zane** **:** What's so funny?

 

 **Nya** **:** Zane. You're wearing a... Even I wouldn't wear that.

 

 **Zane** **:** You laugh because I take steps to ensure I'm clean after cooking?

 

 **Brook** **:** (Softly.) Zane, that’s my apron.

 

 **Kai** **:** Haha! No! We laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!

 

 **Zane** **:** I guess we don't share the same sense of humor.

 

 **Cole** **:** Well, how about this? (He throws a plate full of shrimp on Kai's face.)

 

(Everyone except Zane laughs.)

 

 **Cole** **:** How could you not find that funny? (Master Wu pours soup onto Cole's head.) Ah!

 

 **Wu** **:** (To Zane and Cole.) Now you are brothers.

 

(A food fight erupts, but this still confuses Zane. Brook slips over to the Ice Ninja and watches from behind him, unsure.)

 

 **Nya** **:** He looked so cute in it.

 

(Later, Zane is shown to be taking out the trash with Lloyd’s help when a Falcon appears on a nearby tree. The Falcon is copying every one of Zane's moves. It eventually flies. Zane decides to follow it, telling Lloyd to go back inside and let the other’s know he sensed that he needs to follow the bird. The Falcon leads him to Gene's Treehouse Fortress, heavily guarded by the Serpentine.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Ákos looks at Falcon with a small, soft smile. Midori also grins, recalling all the times the robotic bird has helped or saved them. Bree suddenly nuzzles into her boyfriend’s chest a little more, having fallen asleep. Skylor reaches over to wake her but Kasai stops her, murmuring. “Let her sleep. The whole thing with Morro has messed up her powers, so she needs the rest.” “You know, the food fight really upset Zane. I mean, he worked so hard to make all that food and we all decided to throw it at each other instead of eating it.” Lloyd explains. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Gene** **:** If I see one girl in here. I'm gonna go ballistic.

 

(The Falcon signals to Zane that he's found what he needed to find.)

 

 **Zane** **:** Thank you, my mysterious friend.

 

* * *

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(The following day, Zane is shown to lead his team towards the fortress.)

 

 **Kai** **:** I don't even think Zane knows where he's going. (To Zane.) Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon Gene's secret headquarters.

 

 **Zane** **:** I followed a bird, didn’t Lloyd tell you?

 

 **Jay** **:** We thought he was joking. Why did you follow a bird?

 

 **Zane** **:** Because it danced.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “It would have to better to tell them that it imitated everything you did.” Brook tells Zane. “Why did all four of us go?” G.C. wonders aloud. “What’d ya mean, you’re a team right?” Cole question back. Indigo catches on, adding in. “Well, yeah, but it didn’t take all of us to scout out and bring down the tree-fortress. It should've only taken two, maybe three of us at most. Those who didn’t go could’ve guarded the monastery in case the Hypnobrai tried to retrieve their staff.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Jay** **:** Oh...okay. Was it a cuckoo bird?

 

(Everyone except Zane laughs.)

 

 **Jay** **:** The bird.

 

 **Zane** **:** Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests.

 

(The Ninja are stunned by the fact and follow Zane to the treehouse.)

 

 **Gene** **:** (Off-screen.) Watch it! No, bigger! Come on, we don't have all day! It's not time for a lunch break.

 

 **Cole** **:** Holy cannoli, Frosty was right!

 

 **Kai** **:** We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold of Ninjago. We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational.

 

 **Jay** **:** Whoa! Are you sure? It looks like a pretty cool treehouse. There's a ropes course. Ooh, a tree swing.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “I don’t think Bolobo would’ve like Gene’s treehouse.” Indigo mutters to Ákos, who bit his lip to keep from laughing aloud before giving a nod and replying. “I’d be more concerned about how Echo would've reacted had he been there. Remember, Indy, my brother is the Master of Wood.” Bree grumbles as she starts to wake up. “Hey, Gem. D’you have a good nap?” Midori asks tenderly, handing her a bottle of water. Bree nods, sipping at the water still cuddled against her soulmate’s chest. Seeing what’s happening on-screen she grimaces, muttering. “I remember this, it _sucked_. Worst. Birthday. Ever.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Cole** **:** Hey! Remember whose team you're on. Alright, guys. What do we do?

 

 **Kai** **:** It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees. Once those ties are severed, the whole thing is gonna fall like a house of cards.

 

 **Zane** **:** But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless.

 

 **Kai** **:** (Whispering.) Oh, brother.

 

 **Cole** **:** Travel in shadows, boys.

 

(The Ninja sneak up as Kai severs a rope and uses it to swing into the treehouse. Cole uses the elevator. The two snakes above him grunt and punch each other’s shoulders.)

 

(Meanwhile, Zane and Jay climb up a tree. Jay loses his balance. Zane reaches and grabs him, stopping Jay from falling and pulls him up onto the next branch.)

 

 **Zane** **:** Gotcha.

 

(The four Ninja are now near Gene.)

 

 **Gene** **:** (Chuckles.) It's almost finished. Soon, my fortress will be complete. You! Hold up that sign for me!

 

 **Memzo** **:** Huh? (Holds up a sign that says "No Girls or Ninja." Gene tests a booby trap on him to see if it works. It works and sends the soldier crashing to the floor.)

 

 **Gene** **:** (Yelling down after Memzo.) Booby trap!

 

(Memzo bounces off the different staircases until he reaches the forest floor. He presses a hand to his head, dizzy.)

 

(The Ninja get to the top of the treehouse and reach for the poles.)

 

 **Jay** **:** Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu to sever the first rope.)

 

 **Zane** **:** Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu to sever the second rope.)

 

(The tree house stumbles and sends almost everyone off, flying to the ground. Upon looking for the reason why the treehouse stumbled, Gene spots Kai on the treehouse's roof.)

 

 **Gene** **:** I said no Ninja! Attack!

 

 **Skales** **:** Everyone! Retreat!

 

(The Hypnobrai start leaving the treehouse.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Looks like the snakes are more interested in following Skales’, that’s his name, right, orders than Gene’s.” Jay blurts out. “They’re only following Gene because their general, Slithraa, is under Gene’s control, not because they want to.” Kasai informs him. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Kai** **:** Cole! Wait till we're off the treehouse, then cut the line. (Cole nods in agreement.)

 

 **Skales** **:** (Pointing at Cole.) You! You will obey my every command.

 

 **Cole** **:** (Under hypnosis.) I will obey your every command.

 

 **Jay** **:** Where's Cole?

 

 **Kai** **:** This whole place is coming down!

 

 **Cole** **:** (Under hypnosis.) No one goes anywhere until you deal with me!

 

 **Kai** **:** What's gotten into him?

 

 **Zane** **:** He's under their control.

 

 **Jay** **:** Yeah, well he better snap out of it quick because this whole place looks like it's about to go down!

 

 **Gene** **:** Don't go. We have to protect my treehouse fortress.

 

 **Skales** **:** Your treehouse? It's about time we did this!

 

 **Gene** **:** W-what? (He uses one of Gene's booby traps to trap Gene in a cage.)

 

 **Skales** **:** Now, to get the staff!

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “I’m not seeing why it’s a big deal that all four of you went to see the treehouse fortress. It looks like it’s gonna take all three of you to handle Cole since he’s been brainwashed;” Nya states. “Plus Master Wu and I are still at the monastery. It’s not like the place is unguarded.” Kasai looks at the younger group and informs them. “It’ll make sense in a minute.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Cole still has the other three Ninja cornered.)

 

 **Jay** **:** Okay, now come on. Friends don't hit friends. (Cole kicks Jay in the jaw.) Ow, okay. I-I-I-I'm gonna ignore that.

 

 **Kai** **:** What're we supposed to do? If I use my Sword, this place will turn up into flames faster than a tinderbox.

 

 **Zane** **:** Isn't the antivenom in the staff?

 

 **Jay** **:** Yeah, but the staff is back at the Monastery.

 

(Cole knocks Kai off the roof, but Zane saves him.)

 

 **Zane** **:** Jay! Use your Lightning! Try to shock him out of his trance!

 

 **Jay** **:** Oh, sorry, Cole, but this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me.

 

(He shocks Cole, but only making him angrier. Cole knocks Jay off of the treehouse.)

 

 **Kai and Zane** **:** Jay!

 

(Jay manages to catch one of the ropes, but the treehouse continues to collapse.)

 

 **Jay** **:** That is a serious safety hazard!

 

(Cole goes on to try and sever the last rope with his teammates still on the rooftop.)

 

 **Kai** **:** No, Cole! Don't!

 

 **Zane** **:** No! No, Cole! No!

 

(Cole suddenly snaps out of the trance when the Sacred Flute is being played by Wu as he and Nya go collect the Ninja using Flame.)

 

 **Cole** **:** Huh? Where-where am I? What are we doing?

 

 **Nya** **:** We're getting outta here because this whole place is coming down! (Cole hops on the Fire Dragon. Kai, Jay, and Zane follow suit.)

 

(As Flame curves around the treehouse it crumbles, collapsing to the forest floor.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Now it makes a lot more sense.” Jay comments. “The Monastery of Spinjitzu still isn’t unguarded though, Brook and Lloyd are still there.” Kai disagrees. “Yeah, a duo of preteens who are stuck in the physical bodies of third-graders against the entire Hypnobrai tribe!” Jay exclaims, glaring at Kai. Realizing Jay’s point, the young Master of Fire winces. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Kai** **:** That flute!

 

 **Jay** **:** It cancels their powers!

 

 **Wu** **:** It's as old as the Serpentine themselves. But we must hurry! The Monastery is unguarded! Quickly!

 

* * *

 

(By the time the Ninja return to the Monastery, it’s already engulfed in flames.)

 

 **Kai** **:** We're too late. Those snakes.

 

(The other three Dragons cry for help as they try to climb out of their stables.)

 

 **Cole** **:** Rocky! (He quickly releases the Dragons to gain some fresh air and Lloyd stumbles out as well.)

 

 **Kai** **:** Our home.

 

 **Zane** **:** Shard! Put this out!

 

(Shard breathes his ice over the flames.)

 

 **Zane** **:** The training equipment, gone. (Looking around furtively.) Where’s Brook?

 

(The others don’t seem to hear his question.)

 

 **Jay** **:** Our video games, gone. (He grabs Zane and buries his face in the White Ninja’s shoulder.)

 

(Zane pushes Jay off him gently and starts digging through the wreckage for Brook.)

 

 **Wu** **:** They stole their staff back.

 

 **Cole** **:** What do we do now? (Rocky grunts and nuzzles his human. In response, Cole hugs the Earth Dragon sadly.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Wait! So we just completely ignore the fact that we have NO IDEA where Brook is!?” Cole cries out in shock. Zane nods sadly, glancing down the younger girl that he considers his little sister curled tightly against his side and tightening his hold on her. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Kai's sorrow quickly turns to anger as he turns to Zane.)

 

 **Kai** **:** If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this would've happened!

 

(Zane is still poking through the charred remains of the monastery.)

 

 **Wu** **:** (In a warning growl.) Kai!

 

 **Jay** **:** No! Sensei, he's right! Because of you, my high score has been deleted!

 

 **Zane** **:** (Absentmindedly as he continues to look for something.) This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this.

 

 **Cole** **:** A teaching moment? What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!

 

(Zane has found whatever or rather, whoever it is he’s been searching for; gently pulling Brook from the wreckage.)

 

 **Wu** **:** Enough! We're all at fault. Zane is your brother. Apologize at once.

 

(The three Ninja change emotions as they realize the truth to their Sensei's words and turn around to apologize to Zane.)

 

 **Kai** **:** I'm sorry, Zane. I... (Zane's disappeared.)

 

 **Jay** **:** Zane?

 

(Zane is shown flying on Shard, holding a smaller form against him.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “This is where I brought Brooklynne and Zane in from. Everything from here on out is the future for them.” The First Spinjitzu Master, Montgomery Garmadon, explains. The whole group nods in understanding before the FSM adds. “At the end of this part, those of you from the past save for Lloyd and Garmadon will be returned to your times.” “Why Father?” Wu asks. “Much of what is to follow could drastically change the future for you and your students, both current and future if you were to see it now.” The Creator of Ninjago tells his youngest son. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Lloyd** **:** (Reassuring the others.) Brook was still inside when the Hypnobrai attacked and set the monastery on fire. I think he’s taking her to the hospital for medical attention. (Quietly, to himself.) Leave to Gene to ruin mine and Brook’s birthday.

 

 **Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya** **:** We forgot about Brook!

 

(Wu looks devastated realizing that he had forgotten about Brooklynne as well.)

 

* * *

 

(Meanwhile, Gene and the Hypnobrai return to the Hypnobrai Tomb with Gene tied up.)

 

 **Gene** **:** Do something, General. You're still under my command, right?

 

 **Slithraa** **:** Enough! I am the General! You will return my staff at once!

 

 **Skales** **:** No.

 

 **Slithraa** **:** You dare challenge my command?!

 

 **Hypnobrai** **:** (Chanting.) _Slither Pit_! _Slither Pit_! _Slither Pit_! _Slither Pit_!

 

 **Skales** **:** I guess we'll have to fight for it... in the Slither Pit!

 

(The Hypnobrai cheer as Skales and Slithraa prepare for the fight.)

 

 **Mezmo** **:** Winner gets the staff and leads the tribe! You know the rules. There are none, but in the Slither Pit, whatever I say goes. Alright, fight!

 

(The fight is evenly fair on the first round. Gene spots a map and plans to take it without any of the Serpentine noticing.)

 

 **Mezmo** **:** Two weapons! (He lowers a weapons rack containing weapons made of ice. Slithraa takes a pick-ax and a shield while Skales takes two katanas. Slithraa throws the pick-ax at Skales, but Skales dodges it.)

 

 **Mezmo** **:** Side winder! (The arena is tilted and the two snakes start sliding. Gene manages to steal the map.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “I’ll never understand why ‘The Map of Dens’ was placed inside the Hypnobrai’s tomb.” Bree states quietly. “It was a mistake on our part;” Sensei Ryuu tells his nephew’s girlfriend just as softly. “We had assumed that no one would attempt to find the tombs and as such the tomb of the Hypnobrai would be the best and most secure place to hide the map.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Gene** **:** Go, General! Go!

 

(Slithraa tries to hypnotize Skales, but Skales kicks him to stop the hypnosis. Skales then does a move that dizzies Slithraa and then kicks him on the ground.)

 

 **Rattla** **:** He used the Fang-Kwon-Do!

 

 **Gene** **:** (Worried.) Get up! Get up!

 

(Slithraa doesn't get up, giving the victory to Skales.)

 

 **Mezmo** **:** We have a winner!

 

(Skales gains a tail and General markings while Slithraa degrades to Warrior markings and his tail is replaced with legs.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “So that’s how it works!” Pixal exclaims after seeing the way Skales transforms in the new general. “Apparently so.” Mizu murmurs. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Hypnobrai** **:** (Chanting.) Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales! Skales!

 

 **Skales** **:** You will be loyal to me now! (Pointing the staff at Slithraa.)

 

 **Slithraa** **:** I will do as you command.

 

 **Skales** **:** (To Gene.) You! Leave and never return! (Gene gasps in response.)

 

* * *

 

(The Ninja, plus Nya, Lloyd, and Wu are sitting on the Mountains of Impossible Height, trying to regain their spirits. )

 

 **Kai** **:** (Shivering from the cold.) Wh-what are we eating again?

 

 **Cole** **:** Mud newt. Not bad for something that lives underground.

 

 **Jay** **:** (Disgusted.) What? (He spits out the piece he was eating before throwing away his portion. He then throws a rock into a can.) Yeah! A new high s-sc-score!

 

 **Wu** **:** Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have.

 

 **Cole** **:** What do we have? Our home is gone.

 

 **Kai** **:** You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Zane.

 

 **Jay** **:** Yeah. I miss Zane.

 

 **Nya** **:** (Looking at something off-screen.) Zane?

 

 **Jay** **:** Yeah, Zane. You know. White Ninja. The smart, strange one.

 

 **Nya** **:** No. (Points ahead.) Zane!

 

(The screen shifts to show Zane walking towards them.)

 

 **All** **:** Zane!

 

(They all run to Zane.)

 

 **Jay** **:** (Sighs in relief.) Zane. We're so sorry for everything we've said. We're a team and that means we're all responsible.

 

 **Zane** **:** You don't need to apologize to me.

 

 **Kai** **:** But what about all those awful things we said? Isn't that why you left?

 

 **Zane** **:** Of course not. I took Brook for medical attention. On our way back I saw the Falcon again so I followed him.

 

 **Cole** **:** (Chuckling warmly.) That's our Zane.

 

(They all hug Zane.)

 

 **Nya** **:** We're happy to have you back.

 

 **Zane** **:** Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?

 

(Everyone starts laughing.)

 

 **Wu** **:** Yes, Zane. We would love for you to make dinner.

 

 **Zane** **:** But I already made it. Come. I want to show you what I've found. I think you will all be pleased.

 

(They all follow Zane to the Sea of Sand.)

 

 **Zane** **:** I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the Falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take. (He shows them the _Destiny's Bounty_.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Ya know, for a two-hundred-year-old pirate ship, it was in amazing condition when Zane and the Falcon found it.” Bree comments. “Wait, the _Destiny’s Bounty_ is two centuries old?” Misako asks. “Yes, it was the legendary Captain Soto’s. Well, the original  _Bounty_  was.” Sensei Kay tells his wife. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Zane** **:** Our new home.

 

(Everyone is surprised by this revelation.)

 

 **Wu** **:** My goodness.

 

 **Kai** **:** So cool.

 

 **Jay** **:** Do I smell pie?

 

 **Zane** **:** Yes, Cobbler berry, Lloyd and Brook’s favorite since today is their birthday. Oh, and I made myrtle berry and apple and—

 

(Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya race to the _Bounty_ , cheering.)

 

 **Wu** **:** I'm proud of you, Zane. One day, I promise. We will find your family.

 

 **Zane** **:** (As he watches his four brothers and only other sister run on to the ship.) But I've already found them.

 

 **Wu** **:** I feel there's more to you than meets the eye. There's something special about you, Zane. But where is Brook?

 

 **Zane** **:** She’s on the ship, I didn’t want to risk the sand getting into her bandages. Sensei, will I become the Green Ninja?

 

 **Wu** **:** It's too early to tell, but if it's in your path, you'll know. Come now. It would be a shame to let them eat all that pie.

 

 **Zane** **:** Especially Brook and Lloyd’s birthday pie.

 

(The episode ends with Wu, Nya, Brook, Lloyd, and the Ninja enjoying dinner and another food fight (which Zane starts) followed by the group singing 'Happy Birthday' to Lloyd and Brook. Meanwhile, Gene (having been exiled by the Hypnobrai) watches them sadly before wandering about aimlessly by himself, unseen by the Ninja in the ship’s dining room.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** The seven members of the group who were told by Montgomery that they were returning to their proper times disappear from The Big Room, only to reappear whenever in time they were pulled from. The memories of the time spent there changing, making each one think it was an extremely vivid daydream, or in Brook’s case, dream. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. 'Snakebit' and The New Past Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ============================================================================
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery  
> 
> 
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:  
> 
> 
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle/Oojisan(Only Brook)  
> 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> 
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using:  
> 
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryu and Misako)  
> 
> 
> Wu = Ryu or Sensei Ryu  
> 
> 
> Lloyd = Midori  
> 
> 
> Kai = Kasai  
> 
> 
> Cole = G.C.  
> 
> 
> Jay = Indigo  
> 
> 
> Zane = Akos  
> 
> 
> Nya = Mizu  
> 
> 
> Brook = Bree  
> 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> 
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’ Brook tends to refer to Garmadon as Adon.  
> 
> 
> ============================================================================
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.  
> UPDATE: (25 May 2019) Some formatting changes.  
> UPDATE (29 May 2019): More format editing and additional text added.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

======================================================================================

Previously:

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_**Wu** **:** It's too early to tell, but if it's in your path, you'll know. Come now. It would be a shame to let them eat all that pie._

_**Zane** **:** Especially Brook and Lloyd’s birthday pie._

_(The episode ends with Wu, Nya, Brook, Lloyd, and the Ninja enjoying dinner and another food fight (which Zane starts) while Gene (having been exiled by the Hypnobrai) watches them sadly before wandering about aimlessly by himself, unseen by the Ninja in the ship’s dining room.)_

**_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

_**~** The seven members of the group who were told by Montgomery that they were returning to their proper times disappear from The Big Room, only to reappear whenever in time they were pulled from. The memories of the time spent there changing, making each one think it was an extremely vivid daydream, or in Brook’s case, dream. **~**_

**_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

* * *

Now:

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

~ With Brook ~

~ The _Destiny’s Bounty_ ~

~ The Same Time That Lloyd and Garmadon “Disappeared” ~

 

~ Nya, Wu, and the other five ninja are prepping the bridge for the small party they’re having now that they’ve secured all four Fangblades when a flash of golden light blinds them and causes Brook to disappear. Once she regains her vision she discovers that she is no longer on the bridge or even in Ninjago. Only a few seconds later, everyone but Lord Garmadon and Lloyd appear as well.

 

~ With Wu, Nya, Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane ~

~ The _Destiny’s Bounty_ ~

~ (Just before Wu leaves in ‘ _Tick Tock_ ’.) ~

 

Master Wu is just about to step off the _Destiny’s Bounty_ when he, Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, and Nya vanish in a burst of golden light. When the light clears the group of six finds themselves in a large, somewhat familiar room. The five teens begin to panic and even Wu seems concerned.

 

~ Brook’s PoV ~

 

As the others panic, I wander around the room. It feels familiar for some reason. Suddenly noticing my great-uncle I mutter. “It wasn’t a dream.” “No, **Meikko** , it was not a dream.” He affirms. The First Spinjitzu Master’s voice gets the attention of Sensei, Nya, and the guys. “Father!?” Master Wu all but yelps. I clamp both hands over my mouth to keep from snickering. Spotting Lloyd off to the side with his dad, I head over to them. “So…, what’s going on?” I ask my best friend/soulmate as I settle into a beanbag chair near him. “‘Kay, so you see that group over there?” Lloyd asks me, pointing at another, larger group across the room from us. I nod and he continues. “They’re us and some allies from the future. We’re here to watch our past, present, and future.” “Oh, okay.” I respond, resting my head on the arm of the recliner. Feeling a hand on my forehead I glance up to see Adon checking me for a fever. After a moment, I yawn simply tired from all the excitement of today. The hand on my temple moves to rub my upper arm as Adon tells me. “Try to stay awake for now, **Itoko** , we will be having lunch soon.” “M’kay Adon, I’ll try.” I reply sleepily.

 

~ Wu’s PoV ~

 

“No, Meikko, it was not a dream.” I hear someone saying. I along with Nya and my four older students turn to see who it is. My father is speaking Brook. “Father!?” I almost yelp in shock, noticing Brook is covering her mouth with both hands trying not to laugh before she sees someone and wanders off. “Hello, Wu.” My father replies. “Father, why are we here? What is this place?” I ask. “You and your students are here to watch your past, present, and future. This place is simply called The Big Room. The segments are divided into episode and seasons. Right now we are about to watch ‘ _Snakebit_ ’ which is the third episode of the first season.” The First Spinjitzu Master, my father, explains.

 

~ No Pov ~

 

“The segments are divided into episode and seasons. Right now we are about to watch ‘ _Snakebit_ ’ which is the third episode of the first season. Introductions will be made after this piece since we will be stopping for lunch.” The Creator informs the room. Having made his announcement he starts the show again. ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(The episode begins with the screen pointed toward the landscape before panning to the _Destiny’s Bounty_ , the banging of a gong in the distance. The shot changes to Wu walking into the team's room, banging the previously mentioned gong.)

 

 **Wu** **:** Evil doesn’t sleep and neither should you! (He bangs a small gong.)

 

(The ninja groan and each roll over in their beds.)

 

 **Wu **:****  In order to reach your full potential, we must greet each day as an opportunity.

 

 **Kai** : Okay, okay. We're up. (The red ninja hops off the top half of the bunk bed he shares with Zane. As Kai moves away from their bunk bed Zane climbs out of his bunk.) But if you want us to reach our full potential shouldn't we at least get a full night of rest? (He walks over to the window, yawning and attempts to open the blinds. The blinds fall off in response. Kai looks down that them in surprise.)

 

(Jay and Cole are both out of bed at this point.)

 

 **Cole** : (Stretching his back.) Agh… You call that rest? I think my back has more lumps than the mattress.

 

 **Jay** : (Yawns.) We were up so late, talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters, I guess we lost track of time. Since the Serpentine burned down the monastery, I'm just glad we have a roof over our head… Ack! (Begins to spit out his toothpaste as his toothbrush has sand covering it when he used it.)

 

 **Zane** : What is our lesson today, Sensei? Mastering the strike of the Scorpion? Or perhaps the grace of... (He falls through the floor groaning and coughing.)

 

 **Wu:** I think today's lesson will be chores.

 

 **Ninja** : Chores?!

 

 **Cole** : Ninja fight, Sensei. They do not clean.

 

 **Wu:** In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming a Ninja headquarters. I expect things to be spotless when I return. And put your backs into it. (Bangs the gong again. Wu leaves then pokes his head back in.) Oh, also keep a close eye on Brook, she’s developed a slight fever overnight and I fear that it may mean an infection is beginning to set in.

 

(Cole pulls Zane out of the hole in their bedroom floor.)

 

 **Kai** : (Grumbling.) This place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up.

 

 **Jay** : Unless we put more than our backs into it, huh?

 

 **Cole** : Ninja, go! (Cleans up the room with Spinjitzu. He takes out all the junk and put it outside of the Bounty with a garage sale sign.)

 

(Zane throws the Shurikens of Ice toward the walls of the _Bounty_ to freeze it. Kai uses the Sword of Fire on the ice.)

 

 **Zane and Kai** : Ninja, go! (Both of them use Spinjitzu to melt the rest.)

 

(Cole and Kai are fixing the machines inside the Destiny's Bounty. Jay uncovers a huge computer system and uses the Nunchucks of Lightning to fix it. When the lights turn on Kai and Cole fist bump. Zane, Kai, and Cole open the mainsail. Well, Cole and Kai pull on the rope as Zane dangles from it, in front of and slightly above the other two.)

  

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ “Akos why…, how did you end up hanging from the mainsail line like that?” Sensei Kay asks the Ice Ninja. “Well, I had tossed the line up to G.C. and Red but I hadn’t let go yet. So when they started to pull I moved with the rope.” Akos, the older version of Zane, reveals. “He made a really good counterweight though.” Red admits. "Who was watching Brook while you four were cleaning the upper deck?" Mizu asks. "I was in the alcove under the cannon reading." Bree explains. ~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

 

 

 **Jay** : Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu to clean the main deck.)

 

(Video Game version of an overture.)

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu enter a room to find the guys playing a video game. Brook is laying on the couch nearby, watching the boys play and occasionally taunting them.)

 

 **Kai** : What took you so long?

 

 **Nya** : Wow, This place looks amazing! You guys did all this?

 

 **Cole** : Ninja don't just fight, Nya. We clean.

 

(Brook laughs, knowing how the boys’ had cleaned the ship.)

 

 **Wu:** Oh, you have exceeded my expectations...

 

(The honking of a car horn is heard.)

 

 **Wu:** ...but can you keep it up?

 

(Ed and Edna Walker, Jay's parents, are coming over to visit them. They continue honking the Jalopy’s horn as they approach.)

 

 **Nya** : Looks like we're about have some visitors, and loud ones at that.

 

 **Jay** : (Sigh.) Ugh... It's my parents. Please, if they start yapping, just don't get them going, okay? They don't know when to quit. And if you start talking then they'll start talking, and suddenly half the day is gone before you know it and it’s not even...

 

 **Kai** : (Cuts in.) We get it! They talk a lot... (Mumbles under his breath.) The cherry doesn't fall far from its blossom.

 

(Jay frowns at Kai, having heard his comment.)

 

 **Brook** : (Hears Kai and jabs him harshly in the shoulder with a finger. Kai flinches.) Mean. (To Jay.) You’re lucky, Jay. I’d love to able to see or spend time my parents again.

 

 **Jay** : (Confused.) What’d you mean?

 

 **Brook** : (Sadly.) My dads died when I was five. I barely even remember them.

 

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~** “You always mention your dads but you never mention your mom. Why?” Kai asks the Purple Ninja. “Like I said I don’t have a mom, just my dads.” Brook explains. “That’s … not possible. Creating a child requires a man and a woman.” Zane reminds the younger girl. Bree jumps in telling them. “That’s not really the truth. Some same-sex soulmates can have children together, it’s just extremely rare for that to happen so the topic’s almost never brought up.” “So what? That doesn’t mean that’s what happened with Brook’s parents.” Kai retorts. Bree rolls her eyes at the younger Red Ninja before countering with. “I am Brook, just further in the future from you. And yes, that is what happened with my dads.” “How did Morro take learning that Galen pregnant?” Wu asks curiously. Bree sighs, replying. “Everyone assumes that Dad was the carrier.” Wu, Ryu, Kay, Misako, even Lord Garmadon and the FSM all stare at her. “Dad, Galen, wasn’t the one who was pregnant. That was Papa, Morro.” The Master of Aura and Wind discloses. The Big Room goes deathly silent at that announcement. “Okay, that just everything we’re dealing with back when we’re from that much creepier, Bree.” Kasai admits. “Tell me about it.” Bree gripes, allowing Midori to tighten his arms around her as he senses her distress through their soulbond.  _ ‘Are you gonna fill me in on what Kasai’s talking about, Love?’  _ Midori asks Bree telepathically.  _ ‘It’ll be shown later, I’m sure. For now, though, I  _ really _ don’t wanna think about it.’  _ She returns. “Hey, Brook, why did Kai wince when you poked him?” Jay asks the younger girl. “Honestly, Jay, I don’t know.” The 13-year-old admits. “You got me on a bruise by accident.” Kai explains, then adding. “And I know it was an accident. My gi hid it from sight.”  **~**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

 

(Ed and Edna arrive, hitting the garage sale pile.)

 

 **Ed** : Oh, heh. Take a note, Edna. Either better brakes or a better bumper. (He notices the garage sale.) Oh, will you look at all this great stuff! They can't just get rid of it. We should have brought the trailer, Edna.

 

 **Edna** : This ain't a flea market, Ed. We're here for Jay.

 

 **Ed** : What was that? Did you take the note?

 

 **Edna** : I'm writing it down, Ed.

 

(Master Wu, Nya, and the Ninja have come out to greet their guests.)

 

 **Jay** : (Acts happy.) Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?

 

 **Edna** : Oh, look! It's my baby boy! It's been so long since we heard from you!

 

 **Jay** : Ma, I called you two days ago.

 

 **Ed** : (Giggle.) Oh well... It's not soon enough, son. When are you coming out to the junkyard? You say you're coming an... an... and you don't.

 

 **Jay** : Dad... do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?

 

 **Edna** : He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard. (Looks at Nya.) Oh... and who are you? (Gasp.) You are so cute! You are just my son's type.

 

 **Jay** : Mom!

 

 **Nya** : It's a pleasure of meeting you. I'm sure if you want, Jay can give you a tour. He worked very hard on it.

 

 **Ed & Edna**: We'd love a tour!

 

(Jay puts a hand to his head and sighs. He then shows his parents around the _Bounty_.)

 

 **Jay** : And this the bridge. This extends into a periscope. This tells what's going on of Ninjago. And this... if a Serpentine's not giving us the answer we want, and we're late up night...

 

 **Edna** : (Cuts in.) A neuro apparatus to read their minds?

 

 **Ed** : An audio appliance to make them talk?

 

 **Jay** : No, a cappuccino machine. (He pours a cup.)

 

 **Ed** : Haha. Amazing, son! We're so proud of you.

 

 **Cole** : Why don't you tell them about 'The Button'?

 

 **Jay** : Heheh, it's not ready yet.

 

 **Edna** : Oh, what's 'The Button'?

 

 **Zane** : He's working on a special defense system.

 

 **Kai** : Something every Ninja headquarters needs.

 

 **Ed** : Oh, really? What does it do? Can I help?

 

 **Jay** : No, it's okay. I don't need your help, dad. Let's just leave it alone. (Looks at his wrist.) Hey, look at the time. Don't you need to get back before it gets dark? I told you, there's dangerous Serpentine out there.

 

 **Ed** : Uh, I suppose we could get back.

 

 **Cole** : Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time.

 

 **Zane** : And thank you for showing me and Nya how to apply Brook’s burn cream without irritating the wounds and causing her more pain.

  
 **Edna** : Oh, if you thought that was good, wait until you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow! And Zane, it was no problem. Now about her fever, it could an infection, but at the same time, it could just be part of the body’s healing process. Either way, keep an eye on it and I’ve given Nya a list of symptoms that means one or more of Brook’s burn wounds are becoming infected.

 

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ “Wait, what?” Jay asks. “You don’t know that Ma has a medical degree?” Blue asks his younger self. “No. Now that I think about it though, it makes sense. What with all the times Pa or I got hurt working on an invention.” Jay grants. “What this about applying the burn ointment to Brook’s wounds causing her pain?” Sensei Wu asks. “When Zane and I would reapply it we'd use a soft piece of cloth and couldn’t figure out why Brook was fighting us. At least until Edna explained to us that even though the rag was soft it still created some friction that was aggravating the burns and in spots, it was causing the blisters to pop.” Nya explains. “I don’t see why popping the blisters was such a big deal.” Cole admits. “The fluid inside the blister keeps the new skin underneath clean and prevents infection.” Zane tells the others. “Why didn’t Brook just heal herself?” Misako asks. “I can heal others but not myself. It was the same with Dad and Grandpa Giasone.” Brook explains. “You all have enhanced senses and healing from your elemental powers as well.” The Master adds into the conversion. ~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

 

 

 **Jay** : (Reminding, annoyed.) Snakes, ma. Snakes!

 

 **Edna** : Okay, we're going. We're going.

 

 **Edna** : So you promise to come to the junkyard to visit your mother and father?

 

 **Jay** : Yes, I promise! But only if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark. Uh, your headlights are working, right?

 

(Ed turns on headlights. Everyone grunts as they shield their eyes.)

 

 **Ed** : Heh, like 'em? I used a little extra juice. (Turns off headlights.) Yep. Bye, son. I couldn't be more proud.

 

 **Edna** : And bring Nya with you, will ya? I can see why you like her.

 

 **Jay** : Mom!

 

 **Wu:** Now that they have left, maybe Jay can teach us the art of kissing pillows... (He snickers.)

 

 **Jay** : Ugh!

 

(Everyone laughs as he stalks back into the _Bounty_.)

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_**(Back to Ed and Edna.)** _

 

 **Ed** : I don't think he's coming, dear.

 

 **Edna** : Stop it, Ed. He's coming.

 

 **Ed** : No, he doesn't need us anymore. I just have to remember that. Uh, write it down for me, would ya?

 

 **Edna** : Oh, dear. Lights, dear. It's getting dark.

  
 **Ed** : Right, heh. Thanks, sugarplum.

 

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ Blue is hit with a crushing wave of guilt at hearing his father thinking that he didn’t need them anymore. G.C. seeing the look on his best friend’s face squeezes his shoulder reassuringly or attempts to anyway. ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_**(At the Fangpyre Tomb)** _

 

 **Gene** : It's not scary. Um, maybe just a little, but I like scary. Yeah, that's it. I'm the son of  Orochi Chen, the Dark Lord’s teacher! I love the dark. I eat this stuff for breakfast (Screams.) I'm gonna make the Hypnobrai tribe pay for betraying me. I have to find The Fangpyres. If there's anything a snake doesn't like, it's another snake. Here, by the mutated tree. I found it! (grunts) Soon, the Serpentine will know who their master is, and it will be I, Gene Chen! (He laughs evilly as lightning crackles.) AHHH! (He opens the tomb and screams as the Fangpyre General emerges.)

 

 **Fangtom #1** : And who... 

 

 **Fangtom #2** : ...may I say released us...

 

 **Fangtom #1** : ...from our captivity?

 

 **Gene** : Uh, Gene? I released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me.

 

 **Fangtom #2** : The Hypnobrai?

 

 **Fangtom #1** : Those hypnotizing deceivers.

 

 **Fangtom #2** : It'll be...

 

 **Fangtom #1** : ...our pleasure.

 

 **Gene** : Oh, good. I'll lead the way. Then after that, there's some Ninja I want dealt with.

 

 **Fangtom #1** : Sounds like...

 

 **Fangtom #2** : ...you know...

 

 **Fangtom #1** : ...what you want.

 

 **Fangtom #2** : But the Hypnobrai are strong.

 

 **Fangtom #1** : And we are few in numbers.

 

 **Fangtom #2** : We need...

 

 **Fangtom #1** : ...reinforcements!

 

 **Gene** : What did you have in mind?

 

(Fangtom hisses as the rest of the Fangpyre rise from the tomb as Gene once again laughs evilly.)

 

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ Skylor facepalms at her newly found little brother’s actions. “What was he thinking?” She murmurs. “Don’t worry, Skye. Later now, Lloyd convinces him to give up trying to be evil.” Red assures his girlfriend. ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_**(At Ed & Edna Junk 'N' Stuff)** _

 

 **Ed** : Home, sweet home. And back to the grind. (Picks up a toolbox and heads toward the statue of Jay.)

 

 **Edna** : Oh, sweetie. You've been working on that thing day and night.

 

 **Ed** : Well, you never know when Jay may show up.

 

 **Edna** : Oh, you're right. You never know. (Goes inside, shutting the door and turning on the lights.)

 

(A dark silhouette passes by.)

 

 **Ed** : Uh, Edna? Was that you?

 

 **Edna** : (Coming out of their mobile home.) What, Ed? Are you hearing things again?

 

 **Ed** : Uh, you uh, you turned on the security alarm before you left, didn't ya, hon?

 

 **Edna** : (Goes to check the alarm and tries to turn on but nothing happens.) Uh, must be broken.

 

(The power goes out.)

 

 **Ed** : Whoever's there, my son knows Spinjitzu!

 

(The Fangpyre General hisses and growls. Ed runs over to his wife.)

 

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ “Hey, you’re from future, right?” Jay asks the older group, who all nod. “Do you know why my folks never called when the Fangpyres attacked them?” The younger Master of Lightning continues. “I think it’ll show why in a second.” Midori explains. “Oh, okay.” Jay replies. ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

 

  

 **Edna** : What is it? Oh, why are the lights out?

 

 **Ed** : Call Jay, hon. Someone's broken in!

 

 **Gene** : How about we wait until he calls you? (He holds up their phone with a broken cord.) Muahahaha!

 

 **Edna** : Ed...

 

 **Ed** : Be strong, Edna. I won't let them hurt you.

 

 **Fangtom #1** : If we plan...

 

 **Fangtom #2** : ...to attack...

 

 **Fangtom #1** : ...the Hypnobrai...

 

 **Fangtom #2** : ...we'll need to grow...

 

 **Fangtom #1** : ...our army.

 

 **Gene** : And uh, how do we do that?

 

 **Fangtom #2:** Let's just say...

 

 **Fangtom #1** : ...we Fangpyre bite off more...

 

 **Fangtom #2** : ... then we can chew.

 

 **Fangtom #1** : Have at it, boys!

 

(The rest of the Fangpyres appear, growling and hissing before they start biting old vehicles.)

 

 **Ed** : My creations! They’re turning them into—

 

 **Fangtom #1** : An army?

 

 **Fangtom #2** : You are correct.

 

 **Fangtom #1** : But we can also turn people, too.

 

(The Fangpyres laugh as Ed and Edna gasp and clutch one another frightened.)

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_**(Timeskip to the following morning.)** _

 

(Jay is working on The Button. Kai and Zane pass by. Kai has a bucket filled with things while Zane carries a small chair. Lloyd and Brook are settled in a nearby corner working on their school assignments.)

 

 **Kai** : Sure got a lot of junk piling up. If only there was a place we could get rid of it...

 

 **Jay** : If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus.

 

(Cole then passes by.)

 

 **Cole** : (Pretending to be on the phone.) Hi, mom and dad. Of course, I'd love to visit. What kind of son would I be if I didn't want to?

 

 **Jay** : (Laugh sarcastically.) I know what you're trying to do. Okay, look, I might have promised to visit my parents, but there's a lot of stuff on my plate.

 

(Nya comes in.)

 

 **Jay** : (Wipes the grease off his face.) Hehe. Hi, Nya.

 

 **Nya** : You gonna visit your parents today?

 

 **Jay** : Uh, sure am. Just about to leave.

 

 **Nya** : Tell them I say hi.

 

(The other Ninja look at Jay.)

 

 **Jay** : What? So my plate's not that full.

 

 **Jay** : (Is now outside getting Wisp, but the Lightning Dragon won't budge.) Come on, Wisp. It'll be a quick visit. Just in and out, nothing more.

 

 **Wu:** (Walks over to Jay, holding a thermometer.) Hm, it is as I suspected. The Dragons are molting. They're shedding their scales.

 

 **Jay** : What does that mean?

 

 **Wu:** Every adolescent Dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation.

 

 **Jay** : Will we see them again?

 

 **Wu:** It is hard to say. But we need to allow them to follow their path.

 

 **Cole** : Rocky's going east? (Pets Rocky.) Say it isn't so, Rocky.

 

(Zane pets Shard.)

 

 **Jay** : (Walks over to Nya who's with Kai and Flame.) Well, I guess I gotta go on this long walk all by myself. Sure be nice to have company...

 

(Nya begins to nod until...)

 

 **Kai** : Of course we'll go, buddy.

 

 **Cole** : I could use a break.

 

 **Zane** : All you had to do was ask.

 

(Jay sighs in annoyance. Master Wu also tags along, bringing Lloyd and Brook with them as well, as the Dragons fly away. Wu plays the Sacred Flute while they walk. Cole carries Brook piggy-back style. Brook and Lloyd wave to the departing Dragons.)

 

 **Jay:** (Sighs.) Of all the days to lose our ride...

 

 **Zane** : That flute. You've never told us why it's so special.

 

 **Wu:** Long ago there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Ninjago's forgotten its ancestors' wisdom, and now this is the only one. (He plays the flute again.)

 

 **Jay** : I get the lesson: respect your elders or else suffer the consequences. Boy, you guys are laying it on thick.

 

 **Wu:** (Chuckles.) Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear.

 

(Jay stops walking after approaching the Junkyard.)

 

 **Nya** : What is it?

 

 **Jay** : It's quiet. My family's never quiet. (He runs and hears Ed and Edna's muffled grunts in a locked fridge. He kicks it open and finds his parents inside with their mouths duct-taped.)

 

 **Jay** : What happened? Who did this? (He rips the tape off Edna's mouth.)

 

 **Edna** : Ssweetheart, you came!

 

(Jay rips the tape off Ed's mouth.)

 

 **Ed** : Oh, you gotta get out of here. You shouldn't have come, it's the ssssnakes!

 

 **Wu:** The bite of the Fangpyre! Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a serpent. It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete.

 

(The Fangcrane hisses.)

  
 **Cole** : Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ “Yes, yes it is.” Bree replies. Cole gulps before admitting. “Okay, that’s just wrong.” “Yes, yes it is.” Echo tells Cole before trading hi-fives with Bree. “Quit corrupting my brother!” Akos teasingly tells Bree. She just waves him off before sighing deeply and burying her face in her boyfriend’s shirt. Midori runs his fingertips up and down his soulmate’s spine gently. Bree lets out a shuddering breath and the Green Ninja whispers to her. “After lunch, try to get some more rest, please? I may not know everything that’s going on back home, but I do know it’s doing something to your elemental power of Wind. Some more sleep will help you start building your strength back up, okay Gem?” Bree nods against his chest, one hand loosely fisting itself into his shirt. ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Jay** : Duck! (He knocks his parents out of the way so the only thing destroyed is the fridge they were locked in.)

 

 **Ed** : (Groans.) Thankssss, sssson. (He takes Brook from Cole as Nya brings Lloyd over to join them on the sidelines.)

 

 **Wu:** Child!

 

 **Lloyd** : (At the same time.) Gene!

 

 **Gene** : Hello, Lloyd. Looks like we're not the only reunion. I'm glad you brought the Ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash. Muahaha!

 

 **Nya** : If we want to turn your parents back, we need the antivenom in the staff.

 

 **Cole** : Second dose, to the dirt! (Everyone plunges to the ground as the wrecking ball attacks.)

 

(The Fangpyres hiss.)

 

 **Kai** : Easier said than done, sis. We're a bit outnumbered.

 

 **Jay** : Nobody messes with my family. Ninja, go!

 

 **Kai, Cole, and Zane** : Ninja, go!

 

(More Fangpyres hiss.)

 

(Wu plays the flute as Nya attacks two soldiers.)

 

 **Nya** : (Grunts.) I don't know, Sensei. I think we make a pretty good duet.

 

(Gene plays loud rock music on a mutated boombox.)

 

 **Wu:** Young boy, must I teach you whose side you should be on?

 

 **Gene** : (Turns the volume up.) Sorry, old man. Can't hear you!

 

(Edna hits Fangpyre with a skillet before he can bite Wu.)

 

 **Brook and Lloyd** : (Laughing) Frying pan, who knew!

 

 **Ed** : Yeah, way to go, Edna!

 

 **Ninja** : Ninja, go!

 

(Some Fangpyres run and start biting the Jay statue, turning it into the Fangpyre Robot.)

 

(The music dies down as the Fangpyre Robot appears.)

 

 **Jay** : Ah! What is that thing?

 

 **Ed** : It was supposed to be in your honor, son, but do you like it?

 

 **Jay** : Thanks, but no thanks.

 

(The four ninja run away from the robot.)

 

 **Cole** : Why'd you have to be born in a Junkyard?

 

 **Jay** : I know. Tell me about it.

 

(A Fangcrane with a sentient wrecking ball attacks them.)

 

 **Kai** : (Noticing Jay is missing.) Uh, wasn't there four of us?

 

(Jay is on the wrecking ball before jumping into the cockpit.)

 

 **Jay** : Let's see if I can work this. (He moves a handle as the console hisses at him.)

 

(The Fangpyre Robot attacks Cole.)

 

 **Cole** : (Grunts.) Don't worry, I got it.

 

(Jay uses the wrecking ball to save him. He then jumps down and runs over to his teammates.)

 

 **Cole** : (To Jay after he reaches them.) I told you, I had it.

 

 **Gene** : Retreat! (He and Fantom escape on a Rattlercopter.)

 

(The rest of the Fangpyres, including the boombox and a mutated television, follow on foot.)

 

 **Nya** : He's getting away with the staff!

 

 **Jay** : (Sighs.) Right now would be a good time to have those Dragons!

 

 **Ed** : It'ssss okay, sssson.

 

 **Wu:** There is still a way.

 

 **Jay** : How?

 

 **Wu:** Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapon's potential. Once it is in tune with a focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked.

 

 **Jay** : What? Oh, this is not the time to be cryptic.

 

 **Zane** : He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves.

 

 **Kai** : Don't tell me I have to ride this thing like a broomstick.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ Several people laugh at the mental image they get after hearing Kai’s comment. ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Wu:** Jay, concentrate on unlocking your Golden Weapon. Let your heart guide you. Imagine you're taking flight.

 

(Jay successfully turned his Nunchucks into the Storm Glider.)

 

 **Jay** : Whoa! Haha, did I just do that?

 

(Kai turns his sword into the Blade Cycle, Zane's shurikens become the Snowmobile, and Cole's scythe transforms into the Tread Assault.)

 

 **Cole** : Ha! I hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced.

 

(The four chase after Gene with Jay cheering.)

 

 **Nya** : Does your flute turn into anything?

 

 **Wu:** (Looks at the flute) I wish.

 

(Meanwhile, Lloyd and Brook are whispering to each other, pointing at things, and scribbling in the sand.)

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ Sensei Ryuu, having seen the two soulmates act like that many times, knows what the duo is up to. Master Wu, however, is concerned about what his nephew and his youngest student are planning. The future group exchange grins. Except for Mizu and Ryuu, they’ve never gotten to see first build Brook and Midori made after moving in with them before. ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Ed** : (Looks at what the two are drawing.) Go for it you two.

 

 **Lloyd** : (Looking at Ed in shock.) Are you sure, Mr. Walker?

 

 **Ed** : I’m sssure and pleasse jusst call me Ed. Let me know if you need any help.

 

(Brook and Lloyd get to work and about fifteen minutes later have a working two-seater go-kart built.)

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ The younger group is stunned. “How?” Nya finally asks. While the older group have seen their two youngest members do similar builds before they also know that the pair don’t know much about how they’re able to do that. The best explanation Lloyd(Midori) and Brook(Bree) have been able to give them is that ‘it’s like the blueprints just form in their minds.’ “Midori and Bree and by extension Brook and Lloyd are what is known as ‘Master Builders’. They have the ability to take what is around them and turn it into what they need. It is not a part of the element of Creation, just a unique talent they were born with.” The First Spinjitzu Master informs everyone. ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Wu:** Lloyd, Brook, I want the two of you to take your go-kart and head back to the _Destiny's_ _Bounty_. Neither of you two are in any condition to be fighting.

 

(The pair grumbles a bit but ultimately follow their Sensei’s order.)

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_**(Back with the chase.)** _

 

(Jay flies pass Gene.)

 

 **Gene** : Whoa, what the heck was that?

 

 **Jay** : Oops, haha. Overshot _that_ a little. (He turns around.) Let's see what this baby can do. (He pushes a button, but the jet malfunctions.) Whoa!

 

 **Fangtom #2** : Duck! (Ducks, but Jay still manages to get the Fangpyre Tribal Staff.) The Staff!

 

 **Jay** : I got it? (Gasps.) I got it! (He laughs, but the Storm Glider disappears.) Uh-oh. (He screams.)

 

 **Kai** : Jay! You have to concentrate!

 

 **Jay** : I can't!

 

 **Cole** : I think we're gonna have to catch him.

 

 **Kai** : I got him.

 

 **Cole** : No, I got him!

 

 **Zane** : He's mine!

 

(All their vehicles disappear. Jay screams some more, but Nya catches him in the Jalopy.)

 

 **Jay** : Heh, nice.

 

 **Edna** : Aw, I knew I liked thissss girl.

 

 **Fangtom #2** : Everyone!

 

 **Fangtom #1** : Attack!

 

 **Kai** : Huh? Why isn't this thing working?

 

 **Wu:** Your weapon is merely an extension of your mind. If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon.

 

 **Ed** : Oh, boy. Oh, gosh. Oh, golly, oh, duh. Get in, boys!

 

 **Jay** : We have to get back to headquarters!

 

 **Cole** : Where are Brook and Lloyd?

 

 **Nya** : They should be back at the ship by now.

 

 **The Ninja** : What?!

 

 **Gene** : Go! They're getting away!

 

(The Ninja gets back to the _Bounty_ before the Fangpyre.)

 

 **Nya** : Come with me. Once we reverse the venom, we can fix you.

 

 **Jay** : Man the stations, everyone!

 

 **Kai** : Jay, we better hurry.

 

 **Jay** : I've been waiting for this moment. (Presses 'The Button', but nothing happens.)

 

 **Kai** : They're gaining on us!

 

(Nya hands Ed and Edna each a teacup full of the antivenom.)

 

 **Ed** : Bottoms up!

 

(Ed and Edna drink the antivenom. Laugh and turn back to humans. Lloyd and Brook dart onto the bridge.)

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ “Why are they laughing?” Pixal asks. “I think it was partly relief and partly a brief feeling of euphoria caused by the antivenom increasing their heart rates.” Akos replies. ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Ed** : Oh, that's good.

 

 **Jay** : Ugh, I don't get what's wrong. I spent forever on this. It's supposed to work!

 

 **Ed** : (He walks over to Jay) Uh, son? Maybe I can help?

 

 **Jay** : (Gasps.) Dad! You're okay!

 

 **Ed** : You're darn-tootin'. Oh, let's have a look. (Fixes wiring.) Oh, yeah. Uh-huh. Oh, that should do it. Now try it.

 

(Jay presses 'The Button'. The _Bounty_ opens its sails, fires its rocket boosters, and takes flight.)

 

 **Gene** : No, no, no, no! (Coughs.)

 

(Nya drops the staff as the _Destiny’s Bounty_ lists to one side and it falls out the door, hitting Fang-Suei on the head before Fangtom picks it up.)

 

 **Fangtom #2** : These Ninja...

 

 **Fangtom #1** : ...they must be stopped.

 

 **Gene** : Oh, tell me about it.

 

(Fang-Suei notices the go-kart Brook and Lloyd built and bites it. Mutating it into a Condrai Crusher.)

 

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ “Well, that explains where my father got the idea for his Condrai Crushers from.” Skylor mutters, shooting Midori and Bree an apologetic look. “Eh, we figured the Fangpyres got ahold of it.” Bree responds while Midori nods his agreement. ~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(Back at the _Destiny’s Bounty_ )

 

 **Jay** : We'll get you back to the Junkyard just as soon as we see the coast is clear. But stay as long as you'd like. It's nice having you here.

 

 **Ed** : Oh, take a note Edna: of all our inventions, this one is our greatest!

 

 **Edna** : I already know, dear. (She tosses notepad away. The trio embraces each other as Wu and Lloyd watch them. Wu wraps an arm around Lloyd’s shoulder as Lloyd leans slightly into his uncle’s side.)

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ The First Spinjitzu Master claps his hands together twice, getting everyone’s attention. “We will now be taking a break for lunch. The next episode will begin in one hour.” He tells his guests. ~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

* * *

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

======================================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Meikko = Niece (Affectionately)  
> Itoko = Cousin


	4. Lunch Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================================================================
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery  
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:  
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle/Oojisan(Only Brook)  
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> The names the Older Group’s using:  
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryu and Misako)  
> Wu = Ryu or Sensei Ryu  
> Lloyd = Midori  
> Kai = Kasai  
> Cole = G.C.  
> Jay = Indigo  
> Zane = Akos  
> Nya = Mizu  
> Brook = Bree  
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’  
> ===========================================================================
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> 'Elemental's Disease' is a fictional illness I created. It's caused by an imbalance in the powers of an Elemental Master. In my OFC, Brook's, case the cause is Morro's return and subsequent possession of Lloyd which has created a shift in her powers due to the sudden, unexpected presence of a second master of Wind for the first time in a decade.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter Four: Lunch Break

 

======================================================================================

Previously:

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ The First Spinjitzu Master claps his hands together twice, getting everyone’s attention. “We will now be taking a break for lunch. The next episode will begin in one hour.” He tells his guests. ~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

______________________________________________________________  ________________________________________________

* * *

 

Now:

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several tables of food and drink appear in The Big Room as the First Spinjitzu Master leaves for a while. The past group, save for Lloyd, his father, and Brook, slowly approach their future counterparts while Garmadon goes to get some lunch for himself, Brook, and Lloyd. At the same time, Midori is humming, trying to get Bree to calm down.

 

(Future Lloyd) Midori’s PoV

  
I quietly hum the song ‘ _Watching for Comets’_ by Skillet in an attempt to get Bree to relax. The muscles of her back twitch and tremble beneath my fingertips from the way they, and the rest of her muscles have locked up in response to the waves of agony crashing throughout her body. After a moment, I realize that the way my girlfriend’s laying snuggled into my side is probably causing her _more_ pain. So I pick Bree up gently and place her on my lap, ignoring the looks that my parents, Uncle Wu, and the others give me. Noticing that Bree’s now struggling just to breathe through her anguish. I begin patiently coaching her through a breathing exercise in a calm, soft, soothing tone. “You’re okay, Gem. Just breathe with me, alright? In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. Yeah, there ya go. Hold, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. In, two, three, four.  Hold, two, three, four. Keep up it, Love. You’re doing great. Just keep trying to match my breathing now; Okay, Babe? Think you can handle that?” Bree now has her head resting over my heart as she does her best to match my overly exaggerated inhales and exhales. She can’t take very deep or full breaths, but at least she’s breathing steadily again. I’d much rather listen to these relaxed, gentle respirations than the shallow, desperate, heaving gasps that Bree was making a few minutes ago as she struggled to bring enough oxygen into her lungs. “That’s my girl.” I murmur against the top of her head as my right thumb gingerly massages her collarbone. “Midori;” Dad says in a warning tone. “Yes, Sensei Kay?” I ask in reply, glancing up at him. Father kneels in front of us as Bree visibly relaxes and he whispers so that our past selves can’t hear. “Lloyd, I know that your mother and I don’t usually say anything about when you’re holding Brook like this. However, our past selves may not appreciate seeing the two of you in what is perceived to be an intimate position.” Taking a deep breath, I tell Dad softly. “I know, Ayah, really I do. It’s just that whatever’s messing with Bree’s powers has started causing her intense pain and having her on my lap like this is helping to keep our soulbond stable.” Using his 'Sensei' voice, Dad reminds me. “You and Bree both agreed to let us _immediately_ if she started experiencing pain or was having difficulty breathing again, Midori.” In response, I apprehensively explain to him. “Whatever's affecting Bree's Elemental Powers over Wind is getting worse. I honestly thought she was gonna _stop breathing_ this time. So it wasn’t that I _didn’t_ want to tell you, Mom, or Uncle, but I needed to help Bree get her breathing back under control _first_.” “That I can understand, Midori. Now, the original reason I came over was to ask you what you wanted for lunch?” Father informs me. After telling him I decide to ask. “Just a hot ham and cheese sandwich, please. But what about Bree’s lunch?” Sighing quietly as he brushes some of Bree’s hair off her face, Dad explains. “Honestly, Bree is struggling to keep most foods down. It’s an unfortunate symptom of _Morbus superno_ through you would most likely know it as ‘Elemental’s Disease’. Her body simply cannot handle most foods right now. Also, being as ill as she is; it’s hard to find meals that are easy for her to digest while not making her feel nauseated.” “Here;” Ronin interjects, placing a mug on the tray table that’s appeared next to me. Seeing both my and Dad’s frowns, he adds. “It’s just miso soup with tofu and rice. All things that are easily digestible.” Bree tries to pick up the mug of soup. However, she doesn’t have the strength to do anything more than wrap her hands around the cup to hold it. “Bones, can you help me with this?” Bree asks, once again trying to lift the mug to her mouth. “Of course.” I reply, placing my hands on top of her’s and guiding the cup to Bree’s lips. She takes a small sip and closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around her abdomen. Bree lets out a soft whimper of pain as Father rubs her back gently, murmuring. “Just breathe, Bree. The hunger pains will fade soon.”

 

General PoV

 

Wu, Nya, and the older ninja walk over to the older, future group.“So you’re all us from the future;” Kai asks then adds. “So when do I become the Green Ninja?” “You don’t.” Red replies. The sound of a record scratching is heard and almost everyone starts looking for the source of the sound. Akos rolls his eyes and tells his little brother. “Echo, you have _definitely_ been spending too much time with Bree and Midori.” “You’re the one who told me that I need to spend more time with people my age.” Echo reminds Akos, who groans. “Wait, if _I’m_ not the Green Ninja then which one of the guys is it?” Kai asks Ryuu. “None of you.” Sensei Ryuu replies. “Master Wu, didn’t you say it be one of the four of us?” Zane asks Wu. “I had thought it would be one of you four. Now, though, it appears I was wrong.” Wu explains. “Could it be Nya or Brook?” Cole asks. Mizu answers this time. “No;” Nya interrupts, exclaiming. “Why couldn’t be me or Brook? Because we’re girls!?” “That’s exactly why.” Mizu informs her past self. The four core Ninja become upset at that. “Will the four of you _shut up_ and let us finish explaining why?!” Bree yells before dissolving into a violent coughing fit. Once Bree has caught her breath again, the Cyan Ninja (Mizu) asks. “Do you want to take over explaining this, Bree?” The Purple Ninja nods before turning to the Past Wu and his Ninja. “If Nya was meant to be the Green Ninja it would be ‘ _The Prophecy of the Green_ _Kunoichi_ ’ not ‘ _The Prophecy of the Green_ _Shinobi_ ’.” She tells them. “What’s a Kenobi or a Shinzo?” Jay asks. “How come you didn’t include yourself, Brook… I mean, Bree?” Cole adds. “And if none of us are the Green _Ninja_ , then why are we here?” Kai demands. Bree rolls her eyes before responding. “In order; _kunoichi_ means ‘female ninja’, _Shinzo_ is the Japanese word for ‘heart’ and a male ninja is also called ‘ _Shinobi_ ’. My part in the prophecy is already known. The soulmate of the Green Ninja is the Purple Ninja so it couldn’t’ve been me. Kai, you’re here because the First Spinjitzu Master wants you all here.” “That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Kai shouts. “No, she doesn’t actually;” Midori replies to Kai. “You asked why you and the others are _here_ , as in here in this room.” The younger Master of Fire growls in annoyance before telling Midori. “Why are we doing all of this if someone else is the Green Ninja? What’s the point?” This time Misako answers Kai’s questions. “You, Cole, Zane, and Jay are the protectors of both the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu and the Green Ninja as well as his teachers. In the time we’re from it’s well known that he thinks of you four as his older brothers and Nya, an older sister. When people ask if he thinks he’s more important or more powerful his response is always ‘We're equals. Our power comes from no one being more important than the other’.” The FSM returns to the room and informs his guests. “Please return to your seats. We are now going to watch the fourth ‘episode’ which is entitled _Never Trust a Snake_.” As everyone gets situated Midori glances down at Bree, who’s asleep and whispers into the top of her head. “Sweet dreams, sorumeito.” ~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Translations:  
> Midori = Green  
> Ryu = Dragon  
> Mizu = Water   
> Kunoichi = Female Ninja  
> Shinobi = Male Ninja  
> Shinzo = Heart  
> Sorumeito = Soulmate
> 
> Other Translations:  
> Akos = Hungarian name meaning 'White Falcon'  
> Ayah = Father in Indonesian  
> Morbus superno = In Latin ‘Supernatural Disease’. In this series though, it’s actually the scientific name for what’s commonly called ‘Elemental’s Disease’.


	5. 'Never Trust a Snake' or Principal Darkly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =====================================================================
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery Terms/Names in reference to the person named above: (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle/Oojisan(Only Brook)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using: 
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)
> 
> Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu
> 
> Lloyd = Midori
> 
> Kai = Red
> 
> Cole = G.C.
> 
> Jay = Indigo/Indy
> 
> Zane = Akos
> 
> Nya = Mizu
> 
> Brook = Bree
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> When you see the word 'young' before a title (e.g. The young Master of Ice or the Young Blue Ninja) I'm referring to the past versions of the Ninja.
> 
> =====================================================================
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.

(The episode begins with the Falcon landing on a phone line, scaring off a group of birds, before turning to the screen.)

 

**Falcon** : Wake up, Zane. I know where you come from.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ “Can the Falcon actually talk?” Jay asks Zane excitedly. “No, this is a part of a dream I’d had.” The young Master of Ice replies. ~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(It is revealed to be a dream as Zane wakes up, hitting his head on the top bunk of the bed, gasping. Zane gets out of bed, rubbing his head and looks out the window.)

 

**Zane** : (Comes up to the bridge and sees Master Wu and Nya as the room moves and tilts strangely.) The hunt starts early today.

 

**Wu** : A watchful eye never sleeps.

 

**Nya** : As long as Gene and the Serpentine roam freely, no one in Ninjago is safe.

 

**Zane** : Where are the others?

 

**Wu** : Training on the upper deck.

 

(Zane goes out to the upper deck before seeing the Falcon again, perched on the mast.)

 

**Zane:** You were in my dream, little friend. Last time I saw you, you led me to good fortune. What reason have you returned? (He runs up the stairs to the ship’s bow. The Falcon soon flies off and Zane watches it fly away from the _Destiny's Bounty_ , unaware that a shadow was sneaking up behind him, but soon hears their heavy breathing.) Lord Garmadon. (He turns to face him.) But you were banished!

 

**Garmadon** : Only to return for the Weapons of Spinjitzu. (He pulls out two katanas.) Soon I will have the power to recreate Ninjago (His voice suddenly deepens.) in my own image. (He grunts.)

 

(Garmadon charges at Zane, who gets out his Shurikens of Ice and jumps over Garmadon before he could strike him, landing in a defensive position.)

 

**Garmadon** : Give me your Shurikens of Ice.

 

**Zane** : You'll have to take them from me. Ninja, go!

 

(Zane does Spinjitzu and comes at Garmadon, but he easily grabs Zane, holds him up and throws him into a pile of junk, losing his shurikens in the process.)

 

**Garmadon** : So be it.

 

(Garmadon cuts a nearby rope, sending a heavy box coming down on Zane. But just as it was about to be the end for him, the Green Ninja managed to get a hold of it and throws it aside.)

 

**Zane** : The Green Ninja. The legend's true. (He looks back at Garmadon.)

 

(Garmadon comes down just as the Green Ninja punches him before flipping back to avoid a strike from Garmadon and they look at each other. Garmadon charges at the Green Ninja, but he jumps up as Garmadon thrusts the swords forward and the Green Ninja jumps onto the blades. Garmadon spins around in an attempt to get him off before the Green Ninja jumps off, uses around the mast to spin around and lands in front of it. Garmadon throws his katanas at the Green Ninja, but he tilts forward, letting the swords hit the mast before moving aside to straighten himself and do Spinjitzu. Zane watches in shock before Garmadon flips forward to the Green Ninja, ending up getting punched in the face by him. Garmadon attempts to fight back, but the Green Ninja moves back and kicks him, knocking him down before vaulting over him and holds the Nunchucks of Lightning high over his head. Garmadon turns to him, holding a katana and charges at him, but the Green Ninja turns around, striking him with the nunchucks. Garmadon slides along the deck before falling off the side, screaming.)

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ “Why does Lloyd have the Nunchucks of Lightning?” Lord Garmadon asks, simply curious. “After Energy, Lloyd’s dominant element is Lightning. Just as it is for you after Destruction and Wu’s dominant element is Earth.” Montgomery Garmadon tells his eldest son’s past self. “Oojisama, is that because Energy, Creation, and Destruction are Elemental Essences?” Brook asks timidly. “Very good, Meikko. That is exactly why.” The Master tells his great-niece's younger self. Brook blushes a deep shade of red at the praise. ~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Zane** : (Looks to see a literal fire in the Green Ninja's eyes as well as having his right hand alight and the Falcon perched on his left arm which caws. His voice echoes as he speaks.) Who are you? (Stands up.) Kai, is that you?

 

(Suddenly, multiple Falcons fly around Zane.)

 

**Zane** : What's the meaning of this? Who are you, Green Ninja?

 

(Soon there are multiple copies of the Falcon on the deck. That too is revealed to be a dream as Zane wakes up, hitting his head on the top bunk of his and Kai’s bed like in his dream.)

 

**Jay** : Oh, sleeping in. You're gonna be late for training.

 

**Zane** : Oh, how come no one awakened me?

 

**Kai** : (Chuckles as he replies.) We didn't think you wanted us to. You looked like you were having some dream.

 

**Zane** : How do I know this isn't a dream…? (Gets hit in the face with a pillow by Cole.)

 

**Cole** : Unh! Does that feel like a dream?

 

**Zane** : (As he rubs his head.) No… (Sarcastically.) Thank you for your help. (This gets the others to laugh at him. They go on the deck.)

 

**Kai** : Hehe. Little slow today, huh? What exactly did you dream about?

 

**Zane** : I saw the Falcon again.

 

**Jay** : Whoa. Zane, every time you see that bird, something big happens. First, it led you to the secret treehouse.

 

(Wu walks out onto the deck.)

 

**Cole:** Then it led you to the _Bounty._

 

**Wu** : All right. Stretches. First, the Swooping Crane. (He faces away from the Ninja to demonstrate the stretch.)

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ “Why weren’t Bree and Midori taking part in training that morning.” Echo asks. “End of the month exams for school. We weren’t even on the _Bounty_ at that point.” Midori replies. “I don’t understand.” Kay tells Misako, who nods, feeling the same way. “The last Wednesday of each month Midori and Bree’s online school has the students come to their testing center. It’s to make sure the students are actually learning the material and allows them to tailor the curriculum to each student’s needs. The night before we had dropped them off with Mystaké so they wouldn’t be late.” Ryuu explains to Midori’s parents. “Bree and I got back to the _Destiny’s Bounty_ about half an hour after this.” Midori adds as he absentmindedly smoothes his soulmate’s long, caramel honey-colored hair off her face as she sleeps. Skylor snaps a picture of the sweet moment between the two young soulmates. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Zane** **:** (Copying Wu's pose; Whispering) This time, it showed me the Green Ninja.

 

**Cole, Jay, and Kai:**  (Dropping the Swooping Crane pose) The Green Ninja?

 

**Wu** **:** (Looks back to see the three in different poses similar to the Hear, See, and Speak No Evil stances **🙈🙉🙊** ) That looks like the Shocked Monkey. Bad form, more focus. (He, again, faces away)

 

**Jay** : (Whispering as he, Cole, and Kai return to the Swooping Crane pose.) You can't just drop a bomb like that. Spill the beans.

 

**Kai** : (Whispering.) Yeah, what else did you see?

 

**Zane** : (Whispering.) He was fighting Lord Garmadon.

 

**Kai** : (Whispering.) That's what the prophecy said. That the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord. But did you have a chance to see which one of us was him?

 

**Jay** : (Whispering.) Yeah.

 

**Cole** : (Whispering, simultaneously.) Yeah. Did you see?

 

**Zane** : (Whispering.) I could not tell. He shared attributes each of us possess.

 

**Wu** : Now, Pinching Crab. (He, along with the others, change poses.)

 

**Kai** : (Whispering.) Well, tell us everything. And don't spare any details. There has to be a clue that tells us which one of us is gonna be the Green Nin… (Wu pulls on his hair.) Ow, ow, ow! Hey!

 

**Wu** : What was so important to ignore my teachings?

 

**Kai** : Uh, nothing.

 

**Jay** : It was nothing, Sensei.

 

**Cole** : Yeah, we don't talk while you teach.

 

**Zane** : Everyone was paying attention.

 

**Wu** : Since you all appear to be lacking in focus, then you can all share in the punishment.

 

**Kai** : What?

 

**Jay** : Punishment?

 

**Cole** : It was all Zane.

 

**Zane** : I was merely answering their questions.

 

**Wu** : No free time and no video games. The rest of the day can be used for training. And tomorrow, for that matter.

 

**Kai** : (Whining) Training? For how long?

 

**Wu** : Until you can answer this simple riddle: what is the best way to defeat an enemy?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ “It wasn’t so simple for them, Uncle.” Lloyd informs Wu with a laugh. Kai sticks his tongue out at Lloyd. “Which is really sad since Lloyd and I had mentioned a quote about that at dinner the night before.” Brook adds giggling. ~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Kai** : Easy, with a sword.

 

**Jay** : Your fists.

 

**Cole** : Spinjitzu.

 

**Zane** : Tornado of Creation?

 

**Wu** : (Sighs.) Pace yourselves. You have a lot of training ahead of you. Make sure you sharpen your mind as well as your Spinjitzu. (He walks away.)

 

**Cole** : Ugh. What's the best way to defeat an enemy? It could be anything, ugh!

 

**Jay** : Come on, guys, we're smart. We can figure this out.

 

**Kai** : (Punches a punching bag and sees Wu closes the door to the bridge.) Yeah, but let's hear more about this dream.

 

**Zane** : Let me just say, the Green Ninja is awesome.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ “Yeah, he is. Isn’t he?” Midori agrees. Indigo shoves his shoulder lightly, causing Midori to grunt. At the same time, Bree lets out a small groan. Red, Akos, Mizu, and G.C. all glare at Indigo, who rambles. “I didn’t hurt Bree or wake her, did I? I was sure she was resting her head on your other shoulder…” “Hey, hey, Indy, _relax._  It’s okay; Bree groans like that in her sleep sometimes when she’s sick. It was just bad timing.” Midori explains. “As long as I didn’t hurt her.” The Master of Lightning replies. ~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

______________________________________________________________

 

(The Fangpyre tribe, controlled by Gene, encounters the Hypnobrai.)

 

**Gene** : Go, General! 

 

(The Hypnobrai tribe cheers at the idea of a battle.)

 

**Gene** : The Hypnobrai. Now to teach them a lesson for betraying Gene Chen! Uh, do your thing, Fangpyre. I let you out of your hole for a reason.

 

**Fangtom #1** : Attack! (The Fangpyres cheer.)

 

 (However, as the Hypnobrai Tribe gets closer he soon sees Skales is the leader. The sound of a record scratching is heard by the audience.) 

 

**Fangtom #1** : Skales, my old chum!

 

**Fangtom #2:** I didn't think I'd be fighting you. (He and Skales fistbump.)

 

**Fangtom #1** : Hmm, moved up in the world, have we?

 

**Skales** : If it isn't the Fangpyre. Of all the cold-blooded to creep up on us, I'm glad it is a friend.

 

**Gene** : Wait, I thought you were enemies, not friends.

 

**Fangtom #1** : We were at war.

 

**Fangtom #2** : But seeing that Skales is now leading them, 

 

**Fangtom #1** :  well, I don't see why we can't be comrades.

 

**Skales** : Had you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle.

 

**Gene** : A tussle? A tussle!? But I'm Gene Chen! Bringer of _evil_!

 

**Skales** : Hehe. What should we do with him?

 

**Fangtom** : I could turn him into one of us.

 

**Skales** : Hmm, no, the little tyke is pretty useless.

 

**Fangtom** : What if you hypnotize him and make him think he's a pig?

 

**Skales** : That'd be pretty funny. (They both laugh as Gene sneaks away.)

 

**Fangtom** : Hahaha! Can you imagine?

 

(Some Hypnobrai and Fangpyre try to grab him. Gene climbs on a Serpentine Vehicle's tail to escape, but it flings him away. He yells as he takes flight and lands face first in the snow. Gene mumbles as he pulls himself free of the snowbank.)

 

______________________________________________________________

 

(Back on the _Bounty,_  Zane is finishing up explaining his dream.)

 

**Zane** : …with his fist on fire.

 

**All** : Whoa.

 

**Kai** : So I'm the Green Ninja.

 

**Cole** : What are you talking about? He had incredible strength to lift that cargo and save his life. It's me.

 

**Jay** : No, no. Did you miss the part of the story where the guy pulled out nunchucks? I have nunchucks!

 

**Zane** : I think you're all missing the point of this dream. The point is the Falcon flew on his arm and it was my dream, so naturally, it's me.

 

**Jay** : I think we can cross Cole off the list. I could've lifted ten times… 

 

**Cole** : Whoa, cross me off the list? Anyone can hold nunchucks.

 

**Wu** : (Approaches with Lloyd and a fully healed Brook when he realizes they're not training.) Since you are not training, you must have already found the answer to my riddle. What is the best way to defeat your enemy?

 

**Kai** : Uh, the best way to defeat your enemy is to… train, Sensei? (Brook and Lloyd giggle at Kai’s answer.)

 

**Wu** : Feeble and incorrect. Maybe more training will help you focus. Remember what happened to your vehicles when you lost focus. A razor-sharp weapon is an extension of a razor-sharp mind. Brook, Lloyd, I want the two of you to work on reviewing all the katas I have taught you. Also, no, you cannot give the Ninja the answer or any hints to the riddle’s answer. (He goes back inside before the Ninja groan.)

 

**Jay** : How am I supposed to focus when we don't know who the Green Ninja is?

 

**Cole** : I don't want to be training all day. Let's work together on this riddle. We can figure it out.

 

**Kai** : (Looking over at the two younger students.) Hey, Brook, Lloyd! You two need to spread out a little more or you could accidentally hurt each other or yourselves.

 

(The two do as Kai said and space themselves out more. While Lloyd and Brook work on their own training the Ninja keep an eye on them to make sure that they get injured. Occasionally, one of the four goes over to the duo in order to correct a stance or demonstrate a move.)

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Wu nods approvingly at the sight of his four older pupils taking the time to help Lloyd and Brook, despite the Ninja’s punishment training. The four teenage boys, however, aren’t sure how their Sensei is going to react. They don’t regret helping the duo, but they were supposed to either be training or figuring out the riddle. “Helping Brook and Lloyd with their katas is an acceptable reason to not be training yourselves.” Wu tells the Ninjas, making them sigh in relief. ~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

________________________________________________

 

(At the Sea of Sand, Gene is walking alone.)

 

**Gene** : (Mocking Skales.) "Had you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle." Pfft. (He looks at the Map of Dens for the Anacondrai Tomb). I found it! The Anacondrai. The most feared and powerful Serpentine of them all. And if they're afraid of the Anacondrai, then the Anacondrai is what they're gonna get. Mwahahahahaha! (He opens the tomb and shines a flashlight on some bones. He sees an Anacondrai and jumps in fear.) Aah!

 

**Pythor** : My sincerest apologies, young man. Oh, dear, due to my unfortunate appearance, I tend to have an unsettling effect on people, heh. Oh, I believe you dropped this. (He hands him his flashlight.) Ah, there you go.

 

**Gene** : Uh, thank you. Uh, what happened to the others?

 

**Pythor** : Poor, unfortunate souls. All those years, locked away with nothing to eat. Must have slowly starved away until they were just scales and bones. (His stomach grumbles.) And who may you be, my little appetize… Uh, I mean, friend?

 

**Gene** : Gene Chen. Son of Orochi Chen, and future evil mastermind.

 

**Pythor** : Oh, hahahaha. How deliciously evil. If I had feet, ooh, I'd be trembling in my boots.

 

**Gene** : And, uh, who are you?

 

**Pythor** : Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth. And since you've freed me, I am eternally in your service.

 

**Gene** : Really? You're not gonna trick me?

 

**Pythor** : Oh, why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ “That’s ‘cause you ate them all.” Bree mutters sleepily. Midori looks down at his girlfriend asking in a soft tone. “Weren’t you just sleeping?” “I’m trying, but I can’t seem to fall into a deep sleep. I just end up drifting in and out of a doze.” She explains, keeping her head pillowed on her boyfriend’s chest. ~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Gene** : Whoa. I hardly have any friends too.

 

**Pythor** : You don't say.

 

**Gene** : Hey, how would you like to be my loyal henchman? I've been betrayed by the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyres, and I'm looking to get a little revenge on some Ninja too.

 

**Pythor** : (Noticing that Gene has the Map of Dens on him.) Hmm, I love revenge! Oh, you know Rene… 

 

**Gene** : It's Gene.

 

**Pythor** : Whatever. I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

________________________________________________

 

(The Ninja grunt as they train.)

 

**Cole** : Anyone got a solution to Sensei's riddle?

 

**Jay** : It can't be that hard. I mean, Lloyd and Brook know the answer. What's the best way to defeat an enemy?

 

**Brook and Lloyd** : (In unison.) Heyyy!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ “The reason Lloyd and Brook were not allowed to help you four with the riddle was due to the fact that I got it from them.” Master Wu tells his students. ~ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Kai** : Zane, you're smart. What is it?

 

**Zane** : I do not know, but I sense that Sensei is going to keep us here if we don't work together and find an answer. Also, Sensei Wu’s made it clear that we can’t ask our younger siblings.

 

**Cole** : That bothers me because while we're here working, that means the enemy is playing.

 

(As Cole smacks the handle of his scythe against his hand he almost hits Brook with the bladed head as she walks past to get her water bottle. She yelps and almost falls overboard trying to avoid it.)

 

**Cole** : (Catches her before she falls into the water.) Sorry, Fiume. Wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ “I don’t get it. Why does he call you that and why don’t you get upset? Isn’t it an insult?” Ronin asks Bree confused. The 16-year-old Purple Ninja laughs before explaining. “Fiume is Italian for ‘river’. It’s not an insult, just a play on my name.” “Yeah, the actual word for a brook or stream is _ruscello,_  which sounds more like a boy’s name, so I call her by the word for river instead.” G.C. adds. “How is Fiume a play on the name Brooklynne?” Master Kay wonders. “My name translates to either ‘a girl from the stream’ or ‘Brook or stream, lake’.” Bree replies. “I don’t know why Dad and Papa picked that name when they were the Masters of Wind and Aura respectively.” Brook admits. “You’ll find out why later. Trust me though, it’s one of though things that you want to know and then immediately regret finding out.” Bree informs her younger self, shuddering slightly. Everyone looks at Bree oddly, who discloses. “There are some things people don’t _want_ to know about their parents’ love lives. The reasoning behind my name is one of those things.” When everyone still looks confused, Bree signs deeply and buries her face back into the Green Ninja’s tee-shirt, muttering. “I was conceived in the stream by the Silent Fist Monastery.” Only the future group catches the sixteen-year-old’s words. Midori starts running his fingers along his girlfriend’s spine again. Bree releases a soft sigh as she relaxes half-awake in his arms. “Go back to sleep, Koibito. You’re safe, Baby. Koko ni Iru yo. Just let yourself relax. Okay, Love? ” The fifteen-year-old Green Ninja murmurs into his soulmate’s hair before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Bree’s head. After a minute, Midori realizes that his girlfriend’s body is simply too wired for her to be able to fall into a decent sleep. Without really thinking about it he starts singing a Japanese folk song titled _Kojo No Tsuki_. After singing both the Japanese and English versions, the Master of Energy finds that his soulmate has finally been able to fully relax and drift off into a deep, healing sleep. Looking up at the rest of the people in The Big Room, Midori sees that everyone’s staring at him in clear amazement, even his grandfather. “Wow, Green Machine. You’ve been holding out on us with that singing voice of yours. Don’t let my dad hear you, though. Knowing him, he’ll probably try to get you to quit being a Ninja and become a singer instead.” G.C. tells the Master of Energy teasingly. Misako walks over and drapes a blanket over Bree’s sleeping form. “Thanks, Mom.” Midori whispers as he adjusts the throw blanket. ~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

________________________________________________

 

(Gene laughs evilly as he and Pythor are moving along Jamanakai Village on what soon discovered to be a scooter with Pythor using his tail to push it while Gene sits on the handlebars. They move along, knocking trash cans down, making them both laugh wickedly and a dog is heard barking.)

 

**Angered Villager** : Stop! Stop!

 

(On the outskirts, Pythor removes a sign that states to keep off the grass and he and Gene laugh before Gene starts to play around in the grass. Back in the village, Pythor and Gene are sharing a huge ice cream cone while Pythor pushes the ice cream cart and Gene stands on it.)

 

**Ice Cream Salesman** : Hey, you can't do that!

 

(By the pond, Gene and Pythor pick up a stone each and throw them at two toy boats, causing them to sink into the pond. The owners, two boys, one being Brad Tudabone, see it and start crying as Pythor and Gene laugh at them. By the fountain, Gene and Pythor move along a row of babies, eating candy before taking the infants’. Each baby that has their candy stolen starts crying before Gene and Pythor leave with their candy as well as a wheelbarrow full of candy, laughing, all the way back to Pythor's tomb.)

 

**Gene** : Wow. You're the best henchman a mastermind could ever have.

 

**Pythor** : Oh, Gene. You're the best mastermind a henchman could ever have. (Gene chuckles.) Hmm, why is it that you have no friends?

 

**Gene** : Well, I could've had friends back at my Boarding School for Bad Boys, but I decided to run away and never let them see me again. (Laughs evilly as he waves some cotton candy around.)

 

**Pythor** : Really? Uh, why would you run away from making friends? Everybody needs friends, even tyrants.

 

**Gene** : Well, uh, maybe I didn't run away. Maybe I uh, I got kicked out.

 

**Pythor:** From the Boarding School for Bad Boys? I don't believe it. I hear they are _the_ breeding ground for the truly despicable. And if you ask me, ho-ho, you are a handful. (He licks a lollipop.)

 

**Gene** : Well, thank you, Pythor, but they told me I wasn't bad enough. They said I lacked the amoral ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds. All because I hung out with that loser goody-two-shoes, Lloyd Garmadon.

 

**Pythor** : Well, you'll show them.

 

**Gene** : That's right. I will show them.

 

**Pythor** : Then why don't we?

 

**Gene** : Uh, why don't we what?

 

**Pythor** : Let's get revenge on the very school that rejected you.  (He picks Gene up by the waist.) And when the Ninja come to the rescue, we'll have a trap laid out for them.

 

**Gene** : A double revenge?

 

**Pythor** : A double revenge. Get some rest. Hijacking an ice cream truck is a lot for anyone, and if you're going to rule the world, well, ho-ho-ho, you'll need to get your sleep. Oh, and one more thing.

 

**Gene** : Yes?

 

**Pythor** : I'll be your friend.

 

**Gene** : (Sighs as they both embrace.) Oh, Pythor. You're the best.

 

(Gene sleeps on the ground. Pythor laughs as he tries to get the Map of Dens, but Gene rolls over on to it much to his annoyance and making him growl in frustration.)

 

**________________________________________________**

 

(At the _Destiny’s Bounty,_  the Ninja tells Wu they solved his riddle.)

 

**Wu** : Oh. You must have found the answer to what is the best way to defeat an enemy.

 

**Cole** : We have, Sensei. It's… On three, guys. One, two… 

 

**All** : Teamwork!

 

**Wu** : Is this what you all think?

 

**Cole** : Yeah.

 

**Jay** : (Simultaneously.) Yes!

 

**Kai** : (Simultaneously.) Absolutely.

 

**Wu** : Sadly, you are all wrong.

 

**Cole** : Come on.

 

(Kai simultaneously groans.)

 

**Jay** : Aw, man.

 

**Cole** : I'm starting to think whoever figures out this riddle can be the Green Ninja for all I care.

 

(The alarms start blaring.)

 

**Jay** : What's that?

 

**Kai** : Who cares? It's something else besides training.

 

(Wu and the four Ninja run up to the bridge where Nya, Brook, and Lloyd already are.)

 

**Kai** : Break it down for me, sis.

 

**Nya** : Gene and a Serpentine have overtaken Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys.

 

**Jay** : That place is a cesspool for the crooked and the misbehaved.

 

**Cole** : Well, doesn't mean they don't need our help. Step on it.

 

(Zane pushes the button to fly.)

 

**Ninja** : Ninja, go!

 

________________________________________________

 

(At Darkley's, Gene laughs as he and Pythor have tied up the students and teachers. They are now skating down a hallway. )

 

**Gene** : Hey, how are the booby traps?

 

**Pythor** : Every door, window, and hole leading into this place are spring loaded.

 

**Gene** : Ah, good. I'm sick and tired of those Ninjas sneaking their way into my evil doings.

 

(The Ninja arrive.)

 

**Zane** : Looks quiet down there. Should we infiltrate using stealth?

 

**Kai** : Ah, we've done that. What about using our Golden Weapons that turn into our vehicles?

 

**Cole** : (While working his vehicle) I'm still working out the kinks on that. Anyone have any other good ideas?

 

**Lloyd** : I could show you guys where the secret passageways leading _into_ the school are.

 

**Zane:** Thank you, Lloyd. However, I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we’d _all_ feel better knowing that you’re up here on the _Bounty;_  safe and out of harm’s way.

 

**Jay** : Hmm. Well, I have one idea, but you guys gotta trust me.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ “G.C., why were you working Tread Assault’s engine?” Mizu asks. “Ya know, I don’t remember.” G.C. replies honestly. “I remember this;” Midori states quietly. “This plan is one of the worst you guys came up with. Right up there with when Indy tried to punch a padlock open.” “How did you know about that? The only other people with me when that happened were G.C. and Akos.” Indigo demands. “Dude, it was shown on the screen a few hours ago, remember?” Red asks the Master of Lightning. “Oh, yeah. Heh-heh, my bad.” The Blue Ninja replies, embarrassed. ~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kai** : Oh, I don't think I like the sound of this.

 

(Gene and Pythor are on the lookout for the Ninja.)

 

**Pythor** : Relax, we've made the perfect trap. We're in broad daylight so there aren't any shadows. But even if they could get in… 

 

**Gene** : (Sees something scurrying on the ground) What's that? (Pythor fires a net at it, but it was just a lizard.) Oh, good. Yeah, good reflexes. I was just testing you. If I know these Ninjas, they're cleverly sneaking their way right past us at this very moment.

 

(The Ninja stand on the anchor.)

 

**Kai** : Jay, I don't know about this.

 

**Jay** : Just hold on tight! (He signals Nya to drop the anchor.)

 

(Everyone screams as the anchor falls. Gene and Pythor dodge the descending anchor as it crashes through the roof all the way down to the ground floor. The ninja cough once they reached the ground.)

 

**Cole** : Okay, let's agree to never do that again. (He lifts his Scythe up at the students, making them whimper. Fortunately, he only cuts their rope.) Stay out of school, kids. Well, well, well. Kruncha and Nuckal. Substitute teachers, eh? If we cut you down, we better not catch you hang around Ninjago again. Or else. (They nod, he frees them and they run off, though at first Nuckal runs toward the classroom's windows.)

 

**Kai** : (Seeing Gene) He's on the top floor. Let's get him.

 

**Ninja** : Ninja, go!

 

(Zane and Kai Spinjitzu up the stairs, Cole climbs up the anchor chain, and Jay takes the elevator. Zane and Kai get stuck in a slime-like object.)

 

**Kai** : Ugh!

 

**Zane** : I can't move.

 

(Pythor and Gene laugh. Gene sees Cole coming after him. Meanwhile, Jay is trying to keep himself awake in the elevator.)

 

**Cole** : Prepare to eat dust. (Pythor pulls on a rope, making a bunch of dust fly everywhere as well as tripping Cole and making him cough. Jay finds him in this condition.) He's got a Serpentine with him. Watch out for booby traps!

 

**Jay** : (Seeing Pythor) Ah, that's one big snake.

 

**Gene** : (Running around in a circle.) They're coming. They're coming. They're coming! (Pythor barricades the door but Jay manages to break it open.)

 

**Jay** : Shocked to see me?

 

**Gene** : Do something! (Pythor takes the map.) Wh-what are you doing? I thought you were my friend.

 

**Pythor** : All you wanted was to make the Serpentine your slave, just like your father did. Well, sorry, my dear boy, I have other plans. (He disappears.)

 

(Gene tries to escape but can't. He gulps after seeing how high he is from the ground. Wu and Nya arrive on the _Destiny's Bounty._  Principal Darkly walks out onto the roof.)

 

**Darkly** : Would one of you boys bring Gene Chen down to my office?

 

**Jay** : I got him. (He throws Gene on his shoulder and brings him to Darkly.)

 

**Gene** : Whoa! Hey, let me go!

 

**Cole** : What should we do with him? Wash his mouth out with soap for a year?

 

**Kai** : Ground him indefinitely?

 

**Zane** : Have him sit in a corner for a century?

 

**Darkly** : I know exactly what we must do.

 

(Gene gulps.)

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

(It is now nighttime. Everyone is back at the _Destiny's Bounty._  Master Wu is reading a story to Lloyd and Brook, the former laying on his bedroll and the latter sitting on the foot of it. The Ninja stand in the doorway, watching the scene with angry looks on their faces at the memory Gene’s ‘punishment’.)

 

**Wu** : "And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake. The end."

 

**Lloyd** : Thanks for reading to me and Brook, Uncle. I never got to do things like this with dad.

 

**Brook** : Thank you, Sensei.

 

**Wu** : Oh, both of you are quite welcome. I am sure that if your fathers’ were still here, it would be one of the first things they’d do. Good night, Nephew, Brook. Sweet dreams.

 

**Lloyd** : Ah, good night, Uncle.

 

**Brook** : G’night, Sensei. (She heads down the hall to the room she and Nya share.)

 

(Outside on the training deck.)

 

**Kai** : I don't get it, Sensei.

 

**Jay** : Why isn't the little brat, Gene, getting punished?

 

**Cole** : Yeah, we had to train all day and after everything Gene did he gets accepted back into the school that kicked him and Lloyd out? It's not fair.

 

**Wu** : Hmm, you're right, I nearly forgot. Why are you not still training? Did you find the answer to the riddle?

 

**Kai** : (Sighs.) No, Sensei. We still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is. (The Ninja slowly walk away whilst hanging their heads.)

 

**Wu** : It is to make them your friend. Also, I have no control over how Darkly’s chooses to accept students. 

 

**Ninja** : Oh.

 

**Jay** : (Simultaneously.) Of course.

 

**Kai** : (Simultaneously.) Yeah.

 

(The four go back below deck to check on Lloyd, who is snoring quietly but peaceful in his sleep, before retiring to bed themselves. They leave the door to Lloyd’s bedroom (which is really just a small side room connected to theirs) open.)

 

**Zane** : (Whispering.) Why are we watching Lloyd sleep? And shouldn’t we close his bedroom door?

 

**Kai** : (Whispering.) He hasn’t said much, but Lloyd had a really hard time at Darkly’s. Going back there today, even if he never left the _Bounty,_  it may have dragged a lot of those memories back up.

 

**Cole** : (Sighing softly, whispering.) What Kai’s getting at is this. Lloyd may have nightmares about the way he was treated at Darkly’s. We want the kid to know he can come to one of us if he does.

 

(Zane nods in understanding.)

 

(End of the episode.)

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

~ Midori turns to his brothers and admits. “That really helped. Thanks, guys.” “Hey, you’re our ototo-kun. We’ll _always_ be there for you.” Red reminds the younger boy. “This next part is titled ‘ _Can of Worms_ ’.” The Creator announces. ~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Translations:  
> Oojisama = Extremely Formal for Great-Uncle  
> Meichan/Meikko = Affectionate informal for Niece  
> Midori = Green (Also a unisex Japanese name with the same meaning)  
> Ryuu = Japanese name meaning ‘Dragon Spirit’  
> Mizu = Water (Also a unisex Japanese name with several meanings including: ‘Pearl’, and ‘Beautiful Harbor’)  
> Kata(s) = Formal Exercise(s)  
> Koibito = Sweetheart  
> Koko ni Iru yo = I am here/ I’m right here.  
> Kojo No Tsuki = Japanese Folk Song (In English: Moonlight on the Ruined Castle)  
> Ototo-Kun = Affectionate for Little Brother


	6. Can of Worms and a Bucket of Laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery
> 
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:
> 
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu/Ojiisan/Ojiisama(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle/Oojisan/Oojisama(Only Brook/Bree)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using: 
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)
> 
> Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu
> 
> Lloyd = Midori
> 
> Kai = Kasai
> 
> Cole = G.C.
> 
> Jay = Indigo/Indy
> 
> Zane = Ákos
> 
> Nya = Mizu
> 
> Brook = Bree
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’
> 
> ===========================================================================
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes.

**Chapter 6:**

**_Can of Worms_ and a Bucket of Laughs**

* * *

**Previously:**

**=================================================================================**

_**Zane** **:** (Whispering.) Why are we watching Lloyd sleep? And shouldn’t we close his bedroom door? _

 

 _**Kai** **:** (Also whispering.) He hasn’t said much, but Lloyd had a _really _hard time at Darkly’s. Going back there today, even if he never left the Bounty, it may have dragged a lot of those memories back up._

 

_**Cole** **:** (Sighing softly, whispering.) What Kai’s getting at is this. Lloyd may have nightmares about the way he was treated at Darkly’s. We want the kid to know he can come to one of us if he does. _

 

_(Zane nods in understanding.)_

 

_(End of the episode.)_

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**~** Midori turns to his brothers and admits. “That really helped. Thanks, guys.” “Hey, you’re our **Ototo-kun**. We’ll always be there for you.” Kasai reminds the younger boy. “This next part is titled ‘ Can of Worms ’.” The Creator announces. **~** _

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**=================================================================================**

**Now:**

(The episode opens with a bird landing on the dragon figurehead of _Destiny's Bounty_ , which is docked on top of a mountain, as whistling is heard. In the rec room, Kai is about to play a game when Lloyd, who’s the one whistling, stops outside the door.)

**Lloyd:** Hey, Kai! Ha. Saw Cole beat your high score. You should have seen it. It was pretty spectacular.

**Kai:** Uh, you must be talking about _Sitar Legend._  This is _Fist to Face II._  No one beats me on my game.

**Lloyd:** Huh. Could be wrong. See ya! (He starts whistling again as he walks away.)

(Kai checks the high score on his game and finds the Black Ninja's profile picture above the scores: 9370, 7277, 5759, 4209, and 3224.)

**Kai:** Huh? Cole!

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Ákos looks at the scores on the game before turning to Midori and asking. “Did you switch Kasai’s avatar to G.C’s in _Fist to Face II_ ?” “Yeah, I did. Also, I never really added anything to G.C.’s soup. One of the ingredients had gone bad… I think. I mean, and no offense meant to G.C. or Cole, but I don’t think it’s supposed to take 3 days to make Violetberry Soup. I only made it _seem_ like I was playing pranks on you four.” The Green Ninja admits. The group from the past hears the discussion as well. Kai turns to Lloyd and tells him. “We’ll make a ninja outta you yet.” He misses the grimace Lloyd makes at that.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(In the kitchen, Cole is preparing dinner.)

**Cole:** Mm-mm! Violetberry Soup, my culinary achievement. If the recipe is not followed exactly… (He tries a bit, but grunts at the awful taste.)

**Lloyd:** (From the kitchen doorway.) By the way, I saw Jay spice things up. I told him not to, but he said your cooking could use it. Bye, Cole! (He leaves, whistling again.)

**Cole:** (Spits out the taste and coughs.) Jay!

(On the upper deck, Jay has kendo gear on as he prepares for his routine with a Sparring Robot.)

**Jay:** (Gets out his nunchucks.) Let's ease our way into this. How about level 2, shall we?

(He turns the sparring-bot on, but it comes up to level 9.)

**Lloyd:** (Standing on the stairs leading to the bridge; Whistles.) Hey, Jay. I saw Zane try to repair the sparring-bot earlier. Isn't that your expertise? Later, bro. (He starts to whistle as he leaves.)

**Jay:** Wait! What? (He tries to turn the sparring bot off, but it laughs as it starts hitting him.) No! No! Zane!

(Further up, on the bow, Zane, who is still in his pajamas, is about to hang his laundry out to dry as Lloyd comes up to him, whistling.)

**Zane:** Hello, Lloyd. What brings you up here this fine morning?

**Lloyd:** Kai wanted me to pick up his Ninja suit. He said he threw it in with your whites. (He searches the laundry basket and finds it.) Here it is. Thanks. (Leaves.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “What about with Indigo’s bout with the sparring-bot and Ákos’ gi?” Kasai asks. “Well, Indy had told us the night before _not_ to use the remote for the bot because he’d hit it with his nunchucks by mistake, which made it short-circuit, and he had to make a new one. Then he reminded us again at breakfast.” The Master of Energy replies. “Okay, that explains what happened with the sparring-bot, what happened with Ákos’ gi?” Skylor asks. “Truthfully, that one _was_ my fault. It wasn’t meant as a prank, though. I’d asked Kasai what I could be to help and he asked me to take his gi down and put it by the washer while he wrapped up Indigo’s ankle. When I got to the machine it was already running so I put the gi in. The next morning, when I was pulling the clothes out like Ákos had asked me to, I found out that Kasai’s gi had turned Ákos’ stuff pink and panicked. Then Uncle Wu wanted me to help with the lesson about the destructive power of rumors and assumptions by making it seem like I was playing pranks on the guys and telling them one of the others was the cause.” Midori explains. “Why’d you panic?” G.C. asks. “You’ll see in a minute.” The Green Ninja replies. Bree grumbles in her sleep before tucking her head under her soulmate’s chin and nuzzling into his neck. The Energy Ninja laughs softly at the ticklish sensation it gives him. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Confused, Zane gets out one of his Ninja suits, and discovers that it’s been turned pink and gets angry. In their bedroom, the Ninja are arguing with their accusers, while Lloyd watches from the bathroom.)

**Kai:** (To Cole.) You couldn't just be happy with the top score. You had to rub it in my face!

**Cole:** (To Jay.) Do you know how long it took me to make that? Three days. Three days!

**Jay:** (To Zane.) It's an unsaid law, okay? You don't touch a man's robot!

**Zane:** (To Kai.) How am I supposed to strike fear in this? (He shows Kai his ruined Ninja suit.) It's pink!

(Master Wu enters as the Ninja argue with each other before shaking his head. Wu opens the bathroom door, where Lloyd has been hiding and the boy starts to laugh. The Ninja find a video game controller, some spices that had been added to Cole's soup, a toolbox and hammer that were used to damage Jay's sparring robot and the laundry detergent he used to ruin Zane's Ninja suits in there with him.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “If you didn’t actually prank us or in Ákos’ case, _mean_ for it to happen, then why did you have all that stuff in there with you that made it _look_ you’d been pulling pranks?” Ákos asks Midori. To his surprise, Ryuu answers instead. “It was part of the lesson. I wanted to see if you would either assume that Lloyd had been playing pranks on you four _or_ if you would try to see if there was another reason why all of that has occurred and Midori was being framed.” Indy turns to his mentor and asks. “So it was also a lesson on making assumptions?” Master Ryuu nods. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Ninja:** (Gasping.) You did this?

**Cole:** Boys, I get first dibs on… (He goes up to Lloyd to punish him. Lloyd shrinks back fearfully, eyes going wide in terror.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “You thought we were gonna hurt you. That’s why you panicked.” Indigo states, looking Midori in the eye. The 15-year-old nods, admitting. “It happened a lot during the time between when Darkly’s kicked me out and when you guys brought me back home. I would do work for someone; things like weeding, mowing their yard, stuff like that so I could earn money to be able to get something to eat. If I messed up, though, some of them would hit or kick me. I got beat up a few times because I couldn’t finish a job fast enough.” The past group hears the discussion and it’s very upsetting to them to learn what Lloyd had endured before they’d taken him in. The Ninja decide to explain to Lloyd what they were thinking. “Lloyd, by ‘first dibs’ I meant that you were going to helping _me_ first. I was just gonna have you help me remake my Violetberry Soup.” Cole tells the 12-year-old. “Yeah;” Jay adds. “And after you were done helping Cole, you’d be assisting me in making the repairs to the sparring-bot.” Lloyd is relieved to hear what the guys’, his brothers’, plans to “punish” him were. “So, you were just going to have me help you fix the problems I’d made?” The youngest Garmadon asks, wanting to make sure he understands. While Jay and Cole nod; Kai tells him. “I was gonna ask Sensei if he thought that not letting you play _Fist to Face II_ for, umm, three maybe four days would be an acceptable punishment since you’d messed around with another person’s game file.” “Kai, you still did that, remember? **Oji** made it a rule. If you mess with someone else’s file on a game, you’re not allowed to play that game for _at least_ three days. More if it’s a repeat offense.” The young Master of Energy prompts. “Oh, yeah.” The Red Ninja recalls. “In all honesty, Lloyd;” Zane tells his youngest brother. “I planned to teach you the process of doing laundry. What happened with my gi was a common mistake.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wu:** (Stops Cole.) No dibs. I put him up to this for today's lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumors and that jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble. Did you ever think to find out if the accusations were true?

**Cole:** Uh, no offense, Sensei, but let me jump to this conclusion: today's lesson is lame.

**Jay:** Yeah, why can't you just teach us to paralyze your enemy with one finger or find out if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose?

**Wu:** Because not all lessons are about fighting! And I misplaced my lesson book.

**Kai:** (Finds what he _thinks_ is Wu's lesson book sticking out of Lloyd's back pocket and swipes it.) You mean this lesson book? (Hands the book to Master Wu.)

**Lloyd:** Hey, that’s my sketchbook! Please give it ba… (Cole shuts the door on him.)

**Nya:** (On PA.) _If you're done fooling around,_ _I could use you guys on the bridge._   _We do still have a snake problem to attend to._   _Over and out!_

**Kai:** It's one thing to let your nephew live with you and I get Brook being here since she’s a ninja-in-training. But having my sister here? I mean, come on! I thought this was a _Ninja_ headquarters.

**Nya:** (On PA.) _You_ do _know I can hear you_ … _Over and out!_  (Kai frowns before he, Wu, Lloyd, and the other three Ninja go up the bridge.) Last we heard of Pythor, he stole the Map of Dens from Gene and is now on his way to open the last two Serpentine tombs.

**Lloyd:** (Remorsefully.) Ugh, don't remind me. (To Wu.) **Ojisan** , may I please have my sketchbook back? (Wu flips through his ‘lesson book’ finding that is, indeed, Lloyd's sketchbook and returns it.) Thank you, Uncle Wu.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Wait; if Lloyd didn’t have Sensei Wu’s lesson book, then who did?” Nya asks. “That’s an excellent question, Nya.” Zane admits to the secret Samurai. “I did;” Brook admits. “The night before I grabbed it by mistake, thinking it was one my school books.” The Purple Ninja-in-training looks down, thinking her brothers and sister will be angry with her. Someone puts their hand under her chin and gently tilts her head up to look them in the eye. “Haizea, it’s okay. No one’s mad at you. You said it yourself, it was an accident. An honest that anyone of us could’ve made. I mean, it was _just_ shown that I thought Lloyd’s sketchbook was Master Wu’s lesson book.” Kai tells the younger of the two girls. To the past group’s surprise, _Garmadon,_  of all people, adds. “The Fire Ninja is right, Brooklynne, you mistook my brother’s lesson book for an item of yours. You didn’t take it on purpose or with ill-intent toward Wu or the Ninja. They have no reason to be upset with you, **Wakai hito**.” “Thanks, Kai. Thanks, **Itoko** Adon.” The 13-year-old says shyly. Garmadon turns to Wu and tells him. “Perhaps, to avoid such confusion in the future, you could write ‘Wu’s Lesson Book’ on the cover. It’s only a suggestion.” Wu considers it and replies. “Once we are returned home, I will do so.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Wu:** Pythor's our most dangerous threat. If he finds those tombs before we do, with his intellect and all four tribes unleashed, there's no telling what he'll do.

**Jay:** But those tombs could be anywhere. Without the Map of Dens, we might as well just throw darts at a map.

**Nya:** Good idea. Why don't we? (She throws two darts at a map, making Kai duck.) These are the two locations of the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tombs.

**Kai:** Show off.

**Nya:** And this is Pythor's tomb. (Has Brook place the third dart on the map.) After many hours of ruminating on why the tombs were placed in these three precise locations with Brook, we discovered a secret pattern. (She turns on a flashlight with a symbol on it and shines it on the map, which reveals the pattern.) If you notice, all three are in line with the Ninjagan symbol for serpent. 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Mizu glances at the still sleeping Bree before laughing softly. “What’s so funny?” Ryuu asks the Water Ninja. “The whole reason _we_ figured it out was due to Bree’s, um, unique science/social studies project.” Mizu explains. “Huh?” The rest of the group asks. “She wanted to see how the pigments in different markers reacted to light. So, she started by drawing the Ninjagan symbol for ‘serpent’ on a flashlight with a window marker and shined it on the map. I’d placed the 3 darts on there already and when Bree noticed what was revealed, she got my attention. That’s how we found the other two tombs.” Mizu further expands on her original comment. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jay:** So the last two tombs must be (points to the locations as he speaks) here and here. Ah, you are _so_ smart.

**Nya:** Ah, was there ever any doubt? But I wouldn’t’ve figured it out without Brook’s help. 

(Brook smiles brightly at the praise from Nya. Kai gives her a gentle noogie, making Brook giggle until Wu clears his throat to get everyone’s attention.)

**Wu:** There's little time. Kai and Jay, you head to the Venomari Tomb. Cole and Zane, you take the Constrictai Tomb. And take this. (Hands Cole the Sacred Flute.) You might need it if you run into Pythor. Good luck, Ninja.

**Nya:** What am I gonna do?

**Lloyd:** Yeah, what are we gonna do?

**Wu:** Nya, I need you here to make sure Lloyd and Brook get their schoolwork for today done and monitor the Ninja’s progress.

**Nya:** (Annoyed; Sighs.) Yes, Sensei.

**Brook and Lloyd:** (In unison.) Sorry, you’re stuck babysitting us, Nya.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Nya turns to face Brook and Lloyd. “It wasn’t watching you two that annoyed me;” She explains. “I just … (Sighs) I want … ” “To be out there helping the guys?” Lloyd asks. Nya nods and Brook adds. “You get your chance. You  _do_  remember happens later, right?” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brook:** (Handing Wu something.) Sensei, I accidentally grabbed your lesson book last night. I thought it was one of my textbooks. Sorry.

**Cole:** Let's go, boys. We got some snakes to club.

**Wu:** (Sighs.) Where are you, Pythor? What are you up to?

* * *

(Zane and Cole drive to the base of the Mountain of a Million Steps. Zane groans, looking down at his still pink gi.)

**Cole:** Well, our vehicles won't traverse the steps. We go the rest of the way on foot.

**Zane:** But this is the Mountain of a Million Steps. Aren't we pressed for time?

**Cole:** Then we'll take a shortcut.

(Cole grunts as he carries Zane piggyback while he climbs the mountain.)

**Zane:** Am I holding on too tight?

**Cole:** Light as a feather, Pinky. 

(They pass over the postman who shouts at them in a foreign language.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Why is the Postman going up to the Constrictai Tomb?” Brook asks, confused. “Maybe he has some mail to deliver?” Jay replies. “To who? It’s only the Constrictai who live there.” Cole reminds him. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cole:** Almost there. 

(They reach the entrance of the tomb but it's already been opened.)

**Zane:** Looks like Pythor was already here. Perhaps we should investigate.

**Cole:** (Exhausted; Panting.) Give me a second. Phew. Go on and start without me. 

(Zane goes in, and once he reaches the bottom of the tomb, pulls out a torch that immediately lights itself. Cole follows a few minutes later. He sees Zane investigating the images carved on the wall.)

**Cole:** Huh. Didn't momma snake ever tell them not to draw on the wall?

**Zane:** These images describe a legend about one tribe uniting them all.

**Cole:** Well, those snakes had been at war with each other for centuries.

**Zane:** Well, it says here once they unite, they can find the Four Silver Fang Blades that will unleash the Great Devourer, an evil that will consume all of the land, turning day into night.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Garmadon growls after hearing about the Great Devourer, muttering. “That dumb snake ruined my life.” “Calm down, **Ichinan** .” Montgomery Garmadon tells his eldest firmly. Lloyd leans against his father to remind Garmadon that he’s still there. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cole:** You get all that from those little pictures?

**Zane:** This gives me deep concern. If Pythor's not here and unites all the tribes together before Kai and Jay find him… 

**Cole:** Relax, Zane. They're a bunch of dumb snakes who believes in fairy tales. If anything, we've got all the… (Feels the vibrations from Skalidor burrowing past them.) Did you feel that?

**Zane:** What?

**Cole:** There's something in the ground. Don't move.

**Skalidor:** (Comes above ground and wraps his tail around Zane.) I've been waiting for you. Pythor sends his regards.

**Zane:** Did you stay behind just to tell us that? Pathetic.

**Skalidor:** Look who's calling who pathetic, Pinky.

**Cole:** Only I call him Pinky. (He pulls out his scythe and drives it into the ground. A small earthquake occurs making Skalidor release Zane and burrow back underground.) Zane, Go for the rope! 

(The Pink Ninja dashes to the rope.) 

**Cole:** (Tries to follow but is pulled into the ground.) Aaaauuuugggghhh!

(Cole screams then grunts as he’s tossed back out.) 

**Zane:** Cole?

(A rumbling is heard as Skalidor travels underground around the Constrictai Tomb. Cole plays the flute, forcing the Constrictai General above ground.)

**Skalidor:** No! (Wraps his tail around Cole, choking him.)

**Cole:** (Straining.) Zane. Zane. (Groans.)

(Skalidor tightens his grip, making Cole drop the flute. Zane clenches his fist and lets go of the rope as he tosses his torch aside .)

**Zane:** Ninja, go! (He uses his Spinjitzu, which is now pink, to get over to Cole quickly before he picks up and plays a few notes on the flute.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Why did Zane’s Spinjitzu turn pink?” Echo asks. “I think it’s because his gi got dyed pink from the laundry mishap.” Kasai replies. “That makes sense. Normally, my Spinjitzu is white.” Zane admits after hearing Echo’s question. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(The Constrictai General wraps a hand around Zane’s throat to stop him. Cole and Zane both grunt as Skalidor grips them tighter. Zane continues to play as it’s shown his vision goes in and out of focus before he manages to take a wheezy breath and keeps playing the flute. Skalidor screams in pain, clutching the sides of his head and releasing the Black and Pink Ninja.)

**Cole:** Wrap your head around this. (He hits Skalidor with the blunt side of his weapon to knock him out.)

**Zane:** (While catching his breath.) Ah. Good one.

**Cole:** Thanks. But if he was expecting us, I think Kai and Jay are walking into a trap. Come on. Let's get out of here.

(The two scramble back up the rope.)

 

(Kai and Jay arrive in the Toxic Bogs.)

**Jay:** (Looking at Kai in disgust.) Ew.

**Kai:** Hey, it's not me. We're in the Toxic Bogs. This stuff will eat through you worse than Cole's chili. (He pokes a stick into the bog to demonstrate. When he pulls it back out the top of the stick has been dissolved.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Do you _have_ to keep making fun of my cooking abilities?” G.C. asks in annoyance. “It’s not your cooking we’re making fun of, dude;” Indy responds. “Your chili’s too spicy for the rest of us. I mean, it’s good but you’re kinda heavy-handed with the spices.” Most of the future group nods in agreement with Indigo. “How come none of you said something earlier. If someone had told me that they wanted a less spicy chili, I would’ve cut back on the amount and number of spices I use!” G.C. exclaims. Misako turns to the Earth Ninja and admits. “You’re right, G.C.; we should’ve spoken to you about possibly using less spice in your chili and we didn’t. That is on us.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(They continue on their way by jumping from branch to branch and swinging across larger gaps on vines. They reach the Venomari Tomb, but it looks to still be sealed. However, when they open it the tomb is empty.)

**Jay:** Pee-yew. (The tomb echos.)

**Echo:** Pee-yew. (Jay laughs.)

**Kai:** (Sighs) Let's just make this quick before Pythor gets here. Wha…? (He hears something and walks away from Jay.)

**Jay:** This place looks empty. We must've just missed them. Check this out. They say you're the Green Ninja, but I say I am.

**Echo:** I am. I am.

**Jay:** No! I am!

**Echo:** I am! I am! (Jay laughs again.)

**Kai:** (Hears a frog croak, gasps, and draws his sword.) You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. (The frog hops onto Spitta’s head.) Heh, if I wasn't such a well-trained Nin… (Spitta cackles as he emerges from the bog and uses his venom on Kai. His eyes turn a pastel green color signifying he’s been hit with the venom.) Ugh! Jay? Jay!

**Jay:** No, I'm the real Jay!

**Echo:** No, I'm the real Jay! 

(More Venomari and Constrictai ambush Kai, who swings the Sword of Fire wildly.)

**Kai:** Oh, this is not good. Jay! Jay!

(Jay comes over to what has Kai so worked up.)

**Kai:** (Dropping his sword and sitting on the ground frightened. The audience is shown what Kai is seeing; the Constrictai and Venomari becoming Christmas elves and living gingerbread cookies.) There's so many. Elves and gingerbread people everywhere.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Indigo leans over to Skylor and whispers. “This is why we don’t make gingerbread _men or women_ at the holidays. Kasai’s fine with any other shapes; like bells, stars, trees, ya know stuff like that. But people-shaped gingerbread cookies freak him out.” Skylor looks at the Blue Ninja asks. “Is it only gingerbread or just cookies that are people-shaped in general?” “People-shaped in general, but _especially_ gingerbread.” Kasai explains. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jay:** Okay…, I don't know what you're seeing, but this is no time to lose yourself. I need you, partner.

**Kai:** I've never fought little people before. We're toast! 

(Cole and Zane show up.)

**Cole:** Anyone order a little kick butt?

**Echo:** Butt. Butt. Butt. (Jay laughs nervously.)

**Pythor:** (Appearing behind Zane and Cole.) Boo!

**Jay:** Aah! 

(Zane tries to play the flute, but Pythor takes it.)

**Pythor:** Oh, let's not let music ruin things, hmm? 

(Kai picks up his sword as the Serpentine close ranks around the quartet. The Ninja jump onto a log, which slowly drifts away and starts dissolving. Jay gasps.)

**Pythor:** I've got a sinking feeling this may be the last I see of you four. (He laughs.)

**Cole:** That's it. I used to hate Dragons, but now I officially hate snakes.

**Kai:** Wait, do you see that? A magic floating rope. We can climb to safety. (Tries to walk forward and grab it.)

**Jay:** (Pulls Kai back before he falls in the bog.) Boy, that Venomari venom sure is some powerful stuff. (The Serpentine laugh.)

**Zane:** For whatever it's worth, it was an honor to fight beside you all.

**Cole:** Me too.

**Jay:** Yeah, ditto.

(Just before the log completely dissolves, a rope suddenly dangles in front of them.)

**Cole:** Hey, what?

**Kai:** The magic rope. Ha.

**Jay:** Quick. Everyone, climb over. (A Samurai Mech appears and attacks the Serpentine.)

(The mech opens and a figure steps out.)

**Pythor:** (Realizing he’s alone; Frightened.) Oh, dear.

**X:** (Distorted voice.) Pythor target confirmed. Time to bag and tag. (They shoot a dart at Pythor as he runs away which makes contact. Pythor screams in pain.)

**Cole:** Who are you?

**Jay:** How about the coolest thing I've ever seen?

**Kai:** Santa?

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “See;” Lloyd tells Nya quietly. “You _do_ get to help the guys.” “You’re right, Lloyd.” Nya replies just as quietly. Brook laughs when Kai calls Nya and her mech Santa. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zane:** Thank you, mysterious warrior. I owe you my life for saving… (X renders him unconscious.) Ugh.

**Jay:** Now that wasn't nice. (X does the same to him, Kai, and Cole then leaves. The _Bounty_ flies overhead and picks them up.)

* * *

(Everyone but Brook is at the dinner table. The Ninja are all in their pajamas.)

**Jay:** So then, just when we were gonna bite it, this huge mechanical robot—

**Zane:** Samurai. It was Samurai.

**Lloyd:** A Sama what?

**Wu:** Samurai. Highest level of warrior class. They would protect nobility and serve with honor on the battlefield.

**Kai:** He was a hundred feet high, with weapons coming out every part of him. (Whispers to Cole.) Look at Sensei's beard. (Wu is shown from Kai’s altered perception.) It's moving like snakes.

**Nya:** When is this Venomari spit supposed to wear off? It's starting to get annoying.

(Kai tries to eat a wonton but ends up sticking it to his cheek. Nya shakes her sadly while Zane, Lloyd, and Jay look worried. Brook comes into the dining room, sees the wonton on Kai’s face and edges around him nervously. Jay quickly fills the younger girl in.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “That really freaked Bree out, huh?” G.C. asks. “Well, she didn’t know what was going on with Kasai.” Ákos reminds the others. Kasai speaks up. “If I was in Bree's shoes I would’ve been freaked out too.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cole:** Okay, don't let this mysterious Samurai cloud what's really important. (As he’s talking the wonton slides off Kai’s face.) All the Serpentine are out, and if Pythor can unite them, the legend states some Great Devourer is gonna consume the land and… 

**Nya:** (Interrupting.) Great Devourer?

**Cole:** Whatever it is, it's a can of worms I don't wanna see open.

**Lloyd:** (Regretfully.) Unh, it's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten Gene and Brad kicked outta Darkly’s with me, none of this would've happened.

**Wu:** (To Lloyd.) This is not your fault, Lloyd. Gene made the decision to release the Serpentine, not you. You are not to blame for his actions. (To everyone at the table.) We cannot change the past, but we can affect the future. At least we have the Sacred Flute in our possession, so… 

**Jay:** Yeah, ahem. About that… (He tips over his glass of water.)

**Zane:** Pythor…, sort of, stole it.

**Wu:** The last Sacred Flute is gone? (Sighs.) You four are Ninjago's last hope. 

(The alarm goes off.)

**Nya:** Cold vision must have caught something. That means the Serpentine are near.

**Cole:** Oh, no! Ninjago City?

(The eight occupants of the _Destiny’s Bounty_ head to the bridge.)

**Jay:** How many are there?

**Kai:** Looks like all of them. (The Venomari venom is starting to wear off.)

**Zane:** Pythor must be trying to unite them.

**Wu:** Go. We mustn't let the five tribes unite.

**Ninja:** Ninja, go! (They Spinjitzu into their gis, except Kai, the venom still affecting him somewhat.)

**Zane:** (Sighs about his pink gi.) I must get this taken care of.

(Kai grunts as he Spinjitzu’s into the lockers before finally coming to a stop and falling to the floor.)

**Kai:** Whoa!

**Jay:** Don't worry. It'll wear off soon. For now, you're coming with me. (Offers Kai a hand to help him stand up.)

(Standing on the top deck, the Ninja cheer, except for Kai, who screams, as they jump off the _Bounty_.)

**Cole:** (To Zane.) Ah. I love the smell of land hurtling towards you in the middle of the night. (Zane blinks once in agreement.)

* * *

(The Ninja skydive and turn their weapons into vehicles to land on the ground. Once safely on the ground Jay, Cole, and Zane return their weapons to their original forms.)

**Ninja:** Whoa. (They all gasp and chuckle as they walk out of the alleyway.)

**Kai:** Ninjago City. Amazing. Always heard stories of this place.

**Jay:** Biggest city in all of Ninjago. Always wanted to come here.

**Cole:** Yeah, I always dreamed of one day being on a billboard here.

**Jay:** You too?

**Kai:** Yeah, I did too.

**Zane:** Uh, but may I remind you where are the snakes? We should be standing in the middle of a massive Serpentine gathering. (They approach a manhole.)

**Cole:** Ugh, I hate snakes.

* * *

(At the gathering, the Serpentine laugh and chatter while Pythor is getting ready.)

**Skales:** You'll have to use more than words to bring the Serpentine together.

**Pythor:** All I have to do is show them the way.

**Acidicus:** They're ready for you, Pythor.

**Pythor:** Ah. Showtime. Friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends. (The Serpentine laugh.) I welcome you.

**Cole:** That's a lot of snakes.

**Jay:** What are we gonna do?

**Kai:** I have an idea. Follow my lead.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Why are following Kai’s lead? I mean, he doesn’t always have the best ideas.” Cole says. Brook looks at Cole and replies. “This one is a really good plan.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pythor:** And what is with the Constrictai and their vice-like grip? Let it go already. (The gathered Serpentine laugh.)

**Fang-Suei:** It's funny because it's so true.

**Pythor:** Heh, but in all seriousness, the reason why I called this gathering is because… the good people of Ninjago imprisoned us in those insidious tombs, and I want to return them the favor. (They cheer, but don't notice Kai sliding down a rope from the ceiling.)

**Kai:** That sounds like a great plan, but you know the Hypnobrai will screw it up.

**Mezmo:** Who said that?

**Jay:** Those buck teeth can bite my rear end.

**Spitta:** Huh?

**Cole:** I bet they're drinking their own venom.

**Zane:** All that digging must have given them dirt for brains.

**Pythor:** What's going on? Why am I losing them?

**Skales:** (Noticing Cole.) Ninja! Don't worry, I'll take care of it. (The Constrictai grab Kai and Cole.)

(Jay and Zane see Kai get nabbed and noticing the line of displaced concrete moving towards them, start running away.) 

**Jay:** (To Zane as three Constrictai soldiers grab him.) Run!

(Zane runs into another tunnel, revealing a working subway station but upon comes across a dead end in the form of a locked stairwell gate, so he hides in front of a poster. The Constrictai goes back, and Zane realizes his gi camouflaged him.)

**Pythor:** Did you take care of them?

**Skales:** All but one. (He has a soldier open the door of a storage closet revealing Kai, Jay, and Cole tied together and sitting on the floor.)

**Pythor:** Search every nook and cranny. If he's a Ninja, you'll never find him in plain sight.

**Chokun:** Look, a Pink Ninja! 

**Cole, Kai, and Jay:** Go, Pink Ninja, go!

(Zane swings across them all knocking Skales and Pythor off the roof of the subway car they’re standing on. All the gathered Serpentine cheer at that. Zane frees his brothers.)

**Zane:** Unh. Now let's get out of here. 

(The Serpentine start chasing the Ninja.)

**Zane:** Let’s blow this popsicle stand. Ninja, go! (He coats the tunnel in ice.)

**Jay:** Popsicle stand. Haha, I like it! 

(Zane uses the Shurikens of Ice to freeze the hallway before summoning his snowmobile as a getaway vehicle. Jay struggle to stay on it.)

**Skales:** (As Serpentine slide around on the ice; to Pythor.) You'll have to do better than that to unite the tribes.

**Pythor:** Get your hands off me!

* * *

(The Ninja are back on the _Bounty_.)

**Cole:** You know, whether it was in a lesson book or not, we used the destructive power of rumors to our advantage.

**Kai:** And now the Serpentine are further away than ever from getting their act together.

**Jay:** You know, I don't think we would've gotten out of there if it hadn't been for Zane.

**Zane:** Don't thank me. Thank Lloyd. If it hadn't been for his "laundry skills," we all would've been found. (Everyone laughs and Lloyd comes in with Zane's white gi.)

**Lloyd** : (To Zane.) Well, it took me twenty loads, but your suit's no longer pink. (To Cole.) And to show that I'm sorry, Cole, I got you a can of nuts.

**Cole:** Uh, haha, yeah. Don't think I don't see what this is. When I open this, a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out, right? Yeah, no thank you. (He opens the fridge, only to have a lot of rubber snakes pop out. Everyone laughs.) 

(End of the episode.)

 

* * *

* * *

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “I’ve always wondered; why is the handle for the fridge a sword?” Midori asks Kay and Ryuu. Neither one answers him. “The next episode is titled **‘** _The Snake King_ **’** .” The First Spinjitzu Master, Montgomery Garmadon, informs the group. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Translations: 
> 
> Ototo-Kun = (Affectionate for Little Brother)
> 
> Oji = Uncle (Informal)
> 
> Ojisan = Uncle (Formal | Respectful)
> 
> Wakai hito = Young one
> 
> Itoko = Cousin
> 
> Ichinan = Firstborn Son


	7. The Snake King and Samurai X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================================================================  
> 
> 
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery  
> 
> 
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:  
> 
> 
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan(His Sons and Misako Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu(Lloyd and Midori Only), Uncle/Oojisan(Only Brook)  
> 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 
> 
> The names the Older Group’s using:  
> 
> 
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)  
> 
> 
> Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu  
> 
> 
> Lloyd = Midori  
> 
> 
> Kai = Kasai  
> 
> 
> Cole = G.C.  
> 
> 
> Jay = Indigo/Indy  
> 
> 
> Zane = Akos  
> 
> 
> Nya = Mizu  
> 
> 
> Brook = Bree  
> 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
>  Lord Garmadon is simply Garmadon or Garm. Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’  
>  ===========================================================================  
>  Translation to English are in the End Notes. Foreign words are in bold type the first time they're used in the chapter.

**Chapter 7:**

**The Snake King and Samurai X**

 

* * *

 

**Previously On Chapter Six:**

**=================================================================================**

**_Zane:_ ** _Don't thank me. Thank Lloyd. If it hadn't been for his "laundry skills," we all would've been found. (Everyone laughs and Lloyd comes in with Zane's white gi.)_

**_Lloyd:_ ** _(To Zane.) Well, it took me twenty loads, but your suit's no longer pink. (To Cole.) And to show that I'm sorry, Cole, I got you a can of nuts._

**_Cole:_ ** _Uh, haha, yeah. Don't think I don't see what this is. When I open this, lots of snakes are gonna pop out, right? Yeah, no thank you. (He opens the fridge, only to have a lot of rubber snakes pop out. Everyone laughs.)_

_(End of the episode.)_

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** _“I’ve always wondered; why is the handle to the fridge a katana?” Midori asks Kay and Ryuu. Neither one answers him. “The next episode is titled_ ** _‘_** The Snake King ** _’_** _.” The First Spinjitzu Master, Montgomery Garmadon, informs the group._ **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

 

**NOW:**

**=================================================================================**

(Skales and Pythor are in the desert, digging.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “For just two snakes they sure have gotten _a lot_ of digging done.” Jay comments. "It took them two, two and a half weeks to dig all that out. But, yeah, Pythor and Skales got a lot of work done just the two of them." Brook replies.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Skales:** We're wasting our time, Pythor. There's nothing here but sand and dust.

**Pythor:** Keep digging. The Lost City of Ouroboros is under us! I know it!

**Skales:** Oh, face it, your first attempt to unite the tribes failed, and now that you have lost your flock, you've become desperate.

**Pythor:** I _am_ desperate, my disloyal number two, but only to bring our kind together so that we can unleash the Great Devourer.

**Skales:** You put too much faith in legends. Besides, all the Serpentine know is to be at war with one another.

**Pythor:** (Finds a dial, gasps then laughs.) Skales, I believe we've found it. (He turns the dial and the City emerges from the sand.) I present to you the city formerly known as the Lost City of Ouroboros.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(The _Destiny's Bounty_ passes a mountain as the Postman, on a bicycle with improvised wings emerges above the clouds, holding a parcel and ringing the bicycle’s bell.)

**Postman:** Wait! Slow down! I have a package for Sensei Wu!

(The Ninja, Nya, Brook, and Lloyd are in the dining room chatting as Wu enters with his package.)

**Lloyd:** First, I'll stomp on his tail. Then when he turns, a Thunderclap to his ears. Then when he's stunned, I'll disarm him.

**Cole:** Too late, he's already hypnotized you and now you're under his control.

**Zane:** Or he's already put you in a squeeze.

**Kai:** Or spit on you with his hallucinatory venom. Trust me, bad stuff.

**Lloyd:** (Groans.) Uncle, what's the best way to stun a Serpentine if you don't know what kind they are?

**Wu:** Sadly, it was the Sacred Flute you four carelessly lost.

**Jay:** Hey, no, no, no, we didn't lose it. Pythor _stole_ it.

**Wu:** Whatever the case, without it I fear we have nothing to combat their powers. We may have prevented them from uniting in the past, but they will try again, and one day they will be stronger.

**Cole:** Don't worry, Sensei. I've almost reached my Full Potential, and when I become the Green Ninja, we're not gonna need any magic flute.

**Kai:** You're gonna be the Green Ninja? Hahaha, don't make me laugh.

**Zane:** I thought it was decided that I was destined to become the Green Ninja.

**Jay:** Oh! The only thing decided about you, Zane, is that you're weird. 

(The Ninja start arguing and Brook rubs her forehead, grimacing.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** "Brook, why were you...?" Wu starts to ask. "Headache." The 13-year-old explains quickly.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lloyd:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. (He walks over Wu.) What's in the box?

**Wu:** Your new uniforms. (The Ninja gasp and laugh in awe.)

**Jay:** Whoa! They've got, like, armor.

**Kai:** I love the gold highlights.

**Cole:** Battle claws!

**Zane:** The material is really light and breathable.

**Lloyd:**  (Disappointedly.) Oh, nothing for me or Brook?

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “What were you expecting, Lloyd? Ninja suits for you and Brook?” Kai snarks at the younger boy. “No; **Oji** had said that he was going to get **Keikogi** for us.” Lloyd replies softly. “Keikogi, what’s that?” Cole asks out of curiosity. “Keikogi is the Japanese word for a training gi, like the ones you, Jay, and Zane wore until after Kai’s final test.” Wu explains to his Master of Earth. “Oh, okay.” Cole replies. “So you were…?” Kai starts to ask. “Hoping our training gis had been delivered with your guys’ new suits.” Brook finishes for her Fire Ninja. “Whatever happened to the box those suits came in?” Indigo asks. “Bree turned it into a keepsake box. It's where she keeps her photos and other mementos of her dads.” Mizu tells her soulmate. "Why? Doesn't she get to see them when we have a day off?" Jay asks. Brook taps the younger Blue Ninja's shoulder and reminds him sadly. "I'm an orphan, Jay. My dad and papa are dead."  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wu:** Um, you get, uh, the box. The keikogi for you and Brook won’t arrive for a few more days, **Oikko**. (Lloyd sighs but nods his understanding.)

(The alarm goes off and everyone runs to the bridge.)

**Cole:** Sorry to break up the moment, boys, but a small faction of our slithering friends are stirring up trouble at Mega Monster Amusement Park.

**Lloyd:** Amusement park!? Can I go? Can I go with you, please? Let me make things up. I can help.

**Wu:** I'm sorry, Nephew. You will stay here, where it's safe. Also, I believe you and Brook have school work to do.

**Lloyd:** (Groans; Whining.) Oh, Ninja get all the fun.

**  
**Brook:**** Master Wu, it’s Saturday. We don’t get school assignments on the weekend.

 

**Jay:** What do you say, guys? Time to try out the new merchandise?

 

**Kai:** Yeah.

 

**Cole:** All right!

 

**Zane:** Ooohhh.

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(The Ninja have changed into their new suits and are now standing on the upper deck of the _Destiny’s Bounty_.)

 

**Cole:** All right. This new stuff feels like it'll really protect us.

 

**Zane:** Yet, provides more mobility.

 

**Jay:** You wanna strut your stuff on the catwalk, or get down to that amusement park so we can go on some rides?

 

**Kai:** I love a good old fashioned roller coaster, but nothing beats this! (They jump off the _Bounty_ and use their vehicles to land, posing to show off their new uniforms.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “We are a team _full_ of adrenaline junkies.” Midori mutters, making G.C. and Kasai laugh. Ákos looks at his two laughing brothers and adds. “Midori’s not wrong, we _do_ all enjoy high-energy activities that produce a lot of adrenaline.” “Freeze, I think Kasai and G.C. are laughing due to the resigned way Midori made his comment.” Pixal explains to her boyfriend. The two aforementioned Ninja nod their agreement. **~**  

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Cole:** Haha! Check that out. And not a scratch on me. (They see a crowd cheering.)

 

**Jay:** Haha, ladies, relax, relax, we have arrived. (They see that the Serpentine are already tied up.)

 

**Kai:** Uh, what just happened?

 

**Woman #1:** Oh, you totally missed it. There were like, icky snakes, and then this mysterious Samurai came in and saved everyone.

 

**Woman #2:** He was, like, gorgeous.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~**  Lloyd and Brook dissolve into laughter at the look of shocked distaste on Nya's face. "Your friends didn't know it was you, Nya. Plus the voice modifier did make you sound like a guy." Lloyd reminds her.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Kai:** You saw his face?

 

**Woman #1:** No, but we could totally tell.

 

(Nya walks over with two ice cream cones. When she reaches the two women Kai’s talking to, she hands one to each of them.)

 

**Jay:** (Notices Nya.) Nya, you're here. (He hears giggling and spots Brook standing slightly behind Zane.) Brook? (She nods, still giggling.)

 

**Nya:** Yeah, you just missed all the action. (Kai runs over and pushes Cole and Jay aside.) He just flew in, took care of business, and then flew off. It was pretty cool. (She walks off with Brooklynne and the Ninja observe the park-goers.)  **[A/N:** **When Nya walks away from the Ninja she puts a hand on a girl's shoulder. That's Brook, just picture her having caramel-honey colored hair and wearing a purple t-shirt under her jacket.]**

 

**Boy:** I don't wanna be a Ninja. I wanna be a Samurai.

 

**Man #1:** The Samurai is my new hero.

 

**Man #2:** I knew the Samurai could kick the Ninjas' butts.

 

**Kai:** Ugh, who is this guy?

 

**Cole:** Whoever he is, he's stealing our thunder.

 

**Jay:** And we just got these cool new Ninja suits. Argh! I'm gonna say it: I hate Samurai.

 

**Wu:** (Walks over to his students, holding some cotton candy.) Do I hear a hint of jealousy? Maybe this can be a lesson for you.

 

**Jay:** Oh! Not another less… Hey, how d'you get here so quick?

 

**Wu:** The lesson is iron sharpens iron.

 

**Zane:** I do not follow, Sensei.

 

**Wu:** Healthy competition can help you reach your True Potential faster. (He walks between the four, who part to let him through.) Do not be jealous of this Samurai, let it inspire you. 

 

**Cole:** Sensei Wu, is Lloyd here at the amusement park too?

 

**Wu:** Yes; he is. Now that all the Serpentine here have been captured, I see no reason why he shouldn’t be allowed to enjoy a day here. (He spots the Ferris wheel and gasps.) Oh, Ferris wheel! (He rushes toward the ride.)

**Jay:** Inspire?

**Kai:** Wait a minute. Maybe the old man's right.

**Cole:** You want us to compete with the Samurai? He's got all the cool gadgets, we don't stand a chance.

**Kai:** No, not with him. With us. I say we turn this into our own competition. Whichever of us is skilled enough to catch this mysterious (He unsheathes the Fire Sword and spins it around in a circle, almost hitting a park-goer.) Samurai is probably the best of the bunch. 

(The guy yells then backs away slowly before turning and running away from the Ninja.)

**Jay:** So whoever learns the identity of this Samurai is the one who’ll become the destined Green Ninja. Ha! I love it! (He twirls the Lightning Nunchucks, making Kai duck as Cole and Zane both lean back to avoid getting hit.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Wow, we were _really_ bad at spatial awareness back then.” Indigo realizes. “Zane, why did you lean back? Lloyd asks curiously. “If I hadn’t then Cole’s head would have smacked into my face.” The young White Ninja explains calmly. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cole:** Then it's a bet. May the Green Ninja win.

**Brook:** (Walking back over to the boys.) None of you are gonna be the Green Ninja.

**All:** (Ignoring Brook’s statement.) Ninja, go!

**Jay:** (To Brook.) D’ya need something, Monkey?

**Brook:** (Nods.) Will one of you go on the roller coaster with me? I’m not tall enough to ride by myself.

**Cole:** I will come on, **Fiume**.

**Zane:** Brook, where's Lloyd?

**Brook:** He’s over by the Spinning Teacups. He said something about how Kai and Jay promised to take him on them if we ever got to come here.

**Jay and Kai:** (Remembering.) We did!

**Kai:** (As Jay takes off to go find Lloyd.) We’ll meet up with you guys later! (He chases after Jay.)

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(Later in the day.)

 

(The alarms on the _Bounty_ blare.)

**  
** **Brook:** Multiple snake sightings! They're everywhere!

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(In the Glacier Barrens Zane rushes to fight the snakes, but the Samurai’s already there. The Hypnobrai who've been harassing the villagers have been caught and tied up.)

 

**Zane:** Huh?

 

(The Samurai laughs mockingly at the White Ninja. The mech waves as it takes off.)

 

**Zane:** (Makes a snowball.) Metal menace! (He throws his snowball at X, but misses.)

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(In the Forest of Tranquility, Kai encounters three Constrictai.)

 

**Girls:** Go, Ninja, go! (Samurai X throws a net over the trio of Serpentine, capturing them.) Oh, Samurai, oh.

 

**Kai:** Ninja, go! (The Samurai captures him in another net.) Aah! Hey, what's going on?

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(The Samurai fights off more snakes in the Caves of Despair; specifically in the cavern that once held the Scythe of Quakes.)

 

**Cole:** Now I've got you. Unh! Haha! (He jumps onto one of the mech’s hands; which Samurai X detaches. Cole yells then grunts as he hits a wall.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Hey, that’s the cavern where we first saw Rocky!” G.C. exclaims. “You’re just _now_ realizing this, **Cugino**?” Bree asks him, her voice having a slight rasp to it. Most of the older group jump before hearing Midori say. “Bree, you’re awake. I’d thought you’d sleep a bit longer.” The Master of Aura-Wind hums but doesn’t lift her head from where it's spot on her boyfriend’s chest.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(Jay, in a pink, frilly dress and holding a blonde wig, looks along a train track before putting the wig on, jumping onto the track and lying down as a train approaches.)

 

**Jay:** (Girly voice.) Help! Samurai, where are you? Oh!

 

(The Samurai X Mech soon appears, holding some train track lines as Jay is shocked by his sudden presence. Samurai X lays the tracks down and sets their mech's arms to its hips as the train goes on the newly-made track while Jay looks on. The mech takes off.)

 

**Jay:** (Normal voice.) Gah! STUPID SAMURAI!

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(Kai drops Lloyd and Brook off at the Kiddie Arcade.)

 

**Kai:** Okay, I know it's my turn to look after you two, but just play a few games and stay put while I look around. I have a feeling the Samurai may show up. (He gives Brook and Lloyd each some coins.)

 

**Lloyd:** Oh, let us help.

 

**Kai:** No.

 

**Lloyd:** Come on. At least drop us off at the right arcade. This isn't where Griff's having his birthday party.

 

**Kai:** Sorry, shorties. (He drives off, the smoke coming off the Blade Cycle making both preteens cough. Brooklynne starts having an asthma attack. Lloyd guides her to a seated position on the sidewalk, coaching her a breathing exercise as his thumb rubs her collarbone.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** "Kasai, you left Midori and Bree alone in _Ninjago City_!?" Misako demands in disbelief. “Yeah, I did and even now I regret doing that;” The Fire Ninja admits. “Especially since 1) I’d forgotten to give Bree her inhaler, and 2) she and Midori had no way to contact us if there was an emergency.” “What do you mean by ‘no way to contact you’?” Kay asks, the deadly calm tone of voice belaying his fury. “Kay, that one is on me, not the Ninja or Nya. They kept insisting that I get Bree and Midori some sort of cell phone so if there was an emergency they could call one of us. However, I felt it was unnecessary.” Ryuu explains to his brother and sister-in-law. “Uncle changed his mind after this, though.” Midori adds. “It didn’t help that Kasai took them to a different arcade then the one he was _supposed_ to.” Indy puts in. “What do you mean, Indy?” Skylor asks. “Kasai was _supposed_ to take Midori and Bree to the arcade near their school’s testing center. They had a friend who was having a birthday party there.” Ákos replies. "Who's Griff?" Ryuu asks his nephew. "Griffin Turner, the current Master of Speed;" Midori replies. "Though Bree and I didn't know that he's Elemental Master back then." Jay looks over to Midori and asks. "Uhmmm, it's Midori, right?" When the Green Ninja nods, Jay continues. "Why do you run your thumb along Brook's collarbone when she's having difficulty breathing?" "It's comforting to her, the motion helps her stay calm." The Energy Elemental explains.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Lloyd:** Kai, wait! (He and Brook are about to enter the arcade when they overhear some Serpentine talking.)

 

**Skales:** (Offscreen.) I hear he found it. And everyone is gathering again.

 

**Fang-Suei:** Impossible. The Lost City does not exist.

 

**Skales:** Well, it isn't lost anymore. Ha-ha.  _And_ I heard there's gonna be a fight.

 

**Fang-Suei:** A fight? Count me in.

 

**Skales:** All aboard. Next stop, Ouroboros.

 

(Brook and Lloyd slip down the alleyway and see the Serpentine Bus. They sigh, knowing they can’t follow and have no way to contact either the _Bounty or_  the Ninja. Walking back to the arcade they see a Hypnobrai Scout headpiece along with matching goggles, fake snake fangs and a pair of maracas in the window of the shop next to the alley. Lloyd goes in and buys the Serpentine costume.) 

 

**Brook:** (Grabs Lloyd’s arm after he exits the store, now wearing his disguise.) No, Lloyd. This is a _terrible_ idea. You’re just gonna get yourself captured. Gene releasing the Serpentine _i_ _sn't_ your fault. Look, when Kai or whoever comes to get us, we’ll tell them what overheard, okay?

 

**Lloyd:** You’re wrong, Brook. It _is_ my fault and I’m _going_ to fix it. Besides, we have no way to contact the guys, the _Bounty_ , or even Samurai X. By the time we get picked up, it could be too late. (He pushes at Brook’s hand and she lets go with a yelp.)

 

**Brook:** (Tearfully, looking at the burns on her hand.) Y-you shocked me and it left burns.

 

**Lloyd:** I'm  _so_  sorry, Brook. I forgot that I even  _have_ powers, they went dormant just before I was kidnapped. (Then he sneaks down the alley and gets on the bus.)

 

**Skales:** Hey, you, hold it there.

 

**Lloyd:** (Steps off the bus in shock.) Huh?

 

**Skales:** Last one in closes the door.

  
**Lloyd:** Uh, sure thing. (He shuts the door behind him as he re-enters. Then the bus leaves, driving through the desert for the day and arrives in Ouroboros late that night. When Lloyd sees the large serpent statues, he gasps.)

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(The gathered Serpentine cheer, waiting for the fights to start.)

 

**Pythor:** (To Skales.) Just do as I've said, and I promise you will be my second-in-command… forever. (Skales bows. Then they both put cotton in their ears.) (To the crowd.) I bring you together (Skales takes the Hypnobrai staff and goes to join the other Serpentine Generals) to the Lost City of Ouroboros, before the statue of our very own Great Devourer, to speak of unity.

 

**Bytar:** Where are the fights?

 

**Spitta:** Where is the big show?

 

**Serpentine:** (Chanting.) _Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit!_

 

**Pythor:**  (Angrily.) Argh! You want a show!? You want to see a fight!? I ask for your allegiance but you will not give it. So I will take it!

 

**Fangtom:** What are you saying?

 

**Pythor:** I challenge the four tribe Generals for their staffs _and_ their allegiance. At once!

 

(The gathered Serpentine start cheering, excited for the fight between the five Generals.)

 

**Acidicus:** I fought hard for this staff and will not give it up easily.

 

**Skalidor:** There's no way he can defeat the four of us at once. (He and the three generals attack. Skales secretly hands Pythor the Sacred Flute and he immediately starts playing it.)

 

**Lloyd:** (Sees what Pythor’s doing; Quietly.) Oh, he's using the Sacred Flute against his own.

 

**Skalidor:** My ears!

 

**Acidicus:** It hurts!

 

(Skales throws him his staff. Pythor defeats the other Generals.)

 

**Pythor:** Bow to your master. Bow to your master, Serpentine! (The gathered Serpentine bow to Pythor. Lloyd tries to bow, but his headpiece slides. When he tries to fix his hat, he accidentally drops his maracas.)

 

**Mezmo:** (Grabs Lloyd, making his disguise come off.) Where do you think you're going?

 

**Pythor:** Lloyd!? (Lloyd looks at Pythor in fear and shivers.)

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(The next day, the Ninja, Wu, and Nya are on the _Bounty_.)

 

**Cole:** Trying to find out the Samurai's identity is more of a nuisance than the snakes. Any luck with you?

 

**Jay:** The guy's elusive. He's like a ghost. One moment he's there, the next he's gone.

 

**Zane:** I am starting to believe we might never catch him.

 

**Kai:** I think it's safe to say, none of us are closer to proving we're the Green Ninja.

 

**Wu:** (Entering the dining room.) Looks like iron is sharpening iron. I feel you are getting closer to your True Potential. (He lightly squeezes Cole's arm.)

 

**Cole:** Ow!

 

**Wu:** Where are my nephew and Brooklynne? I thought you were looking after them.

 

**Kai:** I thought Cole was gonna pick them up.

 

**Cole:** I went to the arcade, but they weren't there. Jay was…

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Indigo was supposed to look for them from the air in his Storm Glider. Since I’d called and told him I couldn’t find the munchkins.” G.C. states, irritation coating his words. Indigo looks over at G.C. and responds. "I thought that the plan was; Midori would be staying the night at the Turner's house and Bree was doing the same only with the Graves'." "Who are the Graves'?" Misako asks. "The Graves are Tox's family. She's the current Master of Poison." Kay tells his wife.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Jay:** Don't bring me into this. I babysat yesterday.

 

**Zane:** Sensei, we have not seen them.

 

**Wu:** We must find them.

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(The Ninja arrive near the arcade Kai the duo to.)

 

**Cole:** Kai, this isn’t the arcade we agreed on. You were supposed to take them to the arcade near their school for a birthday party.

 

**Kai:**  (Ignoring Cole.) Lloyd? Brook? They were right here. Someone must have seen them.

 

**Cole:** (Spots a security camera.) Hey, guys. Check this out. (They watch the footage.)

 

**Jay:** Wait, wait, there are the pipsqueaks. Play that back. (They see the duo slink down the alleyway then come back, Lloyd buying the disguise, the discussion with Brook, and him walking away.) What is he up to? (They go back to where Lloyd and Brook were last seen.)

 

**Zane:** I sense these are Lloyd's footprints, but they come to an end here. Why?

 

**Brook:** (Wandering over to the Ninja sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.) The Serpentine Tribes are gathering again. Pythor found a place called ‘Ourobora’ or something like that. Lloyd got on their bus, I tried to stop him.

 

**Jay:** Brook! You’re okay! You are okay, right, Monkey?

 

**Brook:** Yeah, for the most part. (Yawns.) How come no one came to pick me and Lloyd yesterday? Did Kai not tell you that he didn't take us to where Griffin was having his birthday party?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “It took all of you _a day_ to realize that Lloyd and Brook were missing!?” Garmadon exclaims as he tightens his on Lloyd and pulls Brook closer to him. "No, **Ani** ; Brook and Lloyd were supposed to stay the night with friends of their's in the city. Since we weren't informed that they'd been dropped off at an arcade other than the one near where those friends live, Cole was unable to find Lloyd and Brook." Wu explains calmly. Garm relaxes slightly before wondering. "Why did Cole go to the arcade instead of their friends' houses?" "The arcade is a central location between where Brook and Lloyd's three closest friends live. It's less complicated to meet up there then it is to head to one friend's house and then to another's. Also, it's where we pick Lloyd and Brook after school when they have the end of the month exams." Cole informs Lloyd's father who nods in understanding.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**The Ninja:** (Shocked.) Yesterday!?

 

(Brook nods, yawning again, and the four take her back to the _Bounty_.)

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(On the _Destiny’s Bounty_.)

 

**Wu:** (Sees the Ninja have returned; Worriedly.) Have you found Brook and Lloyd yet?

 

**Zane:** We’ve found Brook. 

 

**Wu:** Was Lloyd not with her?

 

**Brook:** (After sitting down at the table.) No Sensei, he got on a Serpentine Bus going to someplace called “The Lost City of Ourobora”. At least I think that’s the name. (Yawns.)

 

**Kai:** And they just let Lloyd onto the bus? (Scoffs.) I don’t believe that.

 

**Brook:** He bought a Hypnobrai Scout disguise from the shop next to the arcade. (Rubs her eyes.) Skales just thought Lloyd was an odd-looking member of his tribe, I guess.

 

**Wu:** Brooklynne, the city you mentioned. Could it be “The Lost City of _Ouroboros_ ”?

 

**Brook:** (Tiredly.) Yeah, (yawns) that’s it! (She rubs at her eyes again, revealing two small electrical burns on her hand.)

 

**Jay:** (Spots the burns; Concerned.) Monkey, how did you get these burns on your hand?

 

(Wu and the rest of the Ninja turn back to Brook. She tries to hide her injured hand but Jay stops her by gently grasping her wrist.)

 

**Wu:** (Takes Brook’s hand from Jay; Concerned.) Brook, what happened? How did you get these electrical burns?

 

**Brook:** From Lloyd, b-but it was an accident!

 

**Wu:** Calm down, Brooklynne. I only want to know what happened. Alright, **Ko**?

 

**Brook:** (Nods.) I’d grabbed Lloyd’s arm to try and stop him from getting on the bus. When he pushed my hand off he shocked me and it burned my hand.

 

**Zane:** Sensei, what is ‘The Lost City of Ouroboros’?

 

**Wu:** It’s a mythical Serpentine city.

 

**Brook:** It’s not a myth, Sensei. Skales said that Pythor’s found it and all the Serpentine are gathering there. Something about a fight. The Serpentine Bus Lloyd got on was heading deep into the Sea of Sand.

 

**Kai:** Something tells me we're going for a ride. Come on, boys.

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(The Ninja head to the City of Ouroboros.)

 

**Cole:** What is that place?

 

**Jay:** Looks like the snake city Brook was telling us about.

 

**Kai:** Let's get a closer look.

 

**Zane:** It appears Pythor has successfully united all of the tribes.

 

**Cole:** I know we ruined their last get-together, but that's no reason to not get an invitation. My feelings are hurt.

 

**Kai:** There's Lloyd. (Lloyd is being held in a cage, looking miserable.)

 

**Jay:** (Seeing the Great Devourer Statue.) Whoa. And look at who they worship.

 

**Cole:** Let me guess: the Great Devourer.

 

**Kai:** All the more reason to get Lloyd out of here. This comes to an end today. 

 

(They run into a trap, losing their Golden Weapons.)

 

**Lloyd:** (Gasps.) The Ninja.

 

**Pythor:** Looks like we've caught the main event. (He laughs.)

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(The Ninja are brought into the arena.)

 

**Jay:** Main event? What do you think he meant by “main event”?

 

**Kai:** I have a feeling we're the main event.

 

**Cole:** Or the main course.

 

**Zane:** Kai, you may be right. Things really may come to an end today.

 

**Jay:** Uh, don't worry. The Samurai could still come around to save us.

 

**Pythor:** You say you wanted a battle, and I give you one. I give you Ninja vs. Samurai!

 

(Samurai X is brought out in chains.)

 

**Jay:** What? We have to fight the Samurai!? But we don't even have our Golden Weapons and he has that hulking thing of armor. It's not fair.

 

**Pythor:** I want to see once and for all who is the greatest hero. Is it Samurai, or Ninja? Only the victor will be allowed to leave.

 

**Kai:** Stay together.

 

**Zane:** Perhaps he can join our team to fight our way out? After all, he hates the Serpentine too. (The Samurai throws a chakram at them.)

 

**Cole:** Scratch that. He is _not_ on our team.

 

**Jay:** Haha, missed me! (He gets hit in the back of the head as the weapon returns.)

 

**Zane:** Tornado of Creation?

 

**Cole:** Earth!

 

**Kai:** Fire!

 

**Zane:** Ice!

 

**Jay:** Lightning!

 

**Ninja:** Ninja, go!

 

**Bytar:** (Loses his lollipop.) Hey, wait!

 

(The Ninja make a slingshot and fire it but it only knocks the Samurai back a few feet. Pythor activates spikes.)

 

**Jay:** Argh! Why can't anyone play fair? (Pythor tilts the arena.)

 

**Cole:** Can this get any worse?

 

**Samurai X:** We must continue to make it appear that we are fighting for real.

 

**Jay:** Huh, we're not fighting for real?

 

**Samurai X:** Keep up the charade and hold on to my exo-suit. (The Ninja do so and the mech tries to fly away.)

 

**Kai:** There's too much weight! (Samurai X jumps out and the mech blasts off.)

 

**Cole:** I can't believe he just saved us.

 

**Kai:** He stole our thunder again!

 

**Jay:** Argh! I hate that Samurai!

 

**Lloyd:** Go, Ninja, go!

 

**Pythor:** (Pulls Lloyd out of the cage and uses him as a human shield.) Get him!

 

**Samurai X:** Magnetizer activated. (The Samurai steals the Golden Weapons and leaves.)

 

**Kai:** How do you turn this thing off? (The mech swan dives and crashes in the desert.)

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Jay:**  (To Cole and Zane.) Where's Kai!?

 

(Kai’s landed in another location.)

 

**Kai:** Guys?  Huh? The Samurai? (The Samurai crashes, and Kai runs after him.)

 

**Samurai X:** Testing. Testing. One, two. (Samurai X takes their helmet off, revealing her identity.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** "Nya's Samurai X!?" Zane, Cole, and Jay exclaim. Lloyd starts to laugh before asking the three older boys. "Did you miss the comments Brook and I were making?"  **~**

****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

 

**Kai:** Nya?

 

**Nya:** (She puts the helmet on.) Steer clear, Ninja! Don't look… (She takes the helmet back off.) at me.

 

**Kai:** I don't understand. You're the Samurai?

 

**Nya:** It was always a boy's club. You never let me try to help, so I found my own way to be a hero. Are you mad?

 

**Kai:** Mad? Of course not. It's just…, all this time, I've been trying to protect you and you've never needed it. You're amazing.

 

**Nya:** (Punches his arm.) Girl power. (Kai rubs his arm.) You're not gonna tell the others, are you?

 

**Kai:** But we had a bet. We said whoever caught the Samurai would be the Green… (He sighs.) Of course, I won't say anything. How'd you make all this stuff?

 

**Nya:** You'd be surprised how much spare time I have waiting for you guys to come back from your missions. Brook and Lloyd were a huge help, too. You better head back before anyone gets suspicious. We'll have to rescue Lloyd another day. (She gives him the Golden Weapons.)

 

**Kai:** Nya, whenever I get in trouble, the other three always have my back. But you… just be careful, will you?

 

**Nya:** Promise.

 

**Kai:** But how are you gonna get back?

 

**Nya:** I have my ways. (She presses a button on her helmet.)

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(Cole, Jay, and Zane are looking for Kai.)

 

**Jay:** Kai?

 

**Zane:** Kai? (The Mech stands up.)

 

**Jay:** Quick. Get it. It's gonna get away! (The Samurai Mech flies away.) Great. Now we lost Kai, the Samurai suit is gone, and we have no way to get home.

 

**Cole:** I wouldn't say that. (Kai returns and shows them that he has their weapons.)

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

(The Ninja have returned to the _Bounty_ and are brushing their teeth.)

 

**Kai:** He was all mysterious. Never said a word. Then handed me the Golden Weapons and poof, he was gone.

 

**Cole:** Poof? He just poofed?

 

**Jay:** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute, Kai. If the Samurai had his hands on the most powerful weapons in the whole wide world, why would he just give them back to you?

 

**Kai:** Um, I don't know. Maybe she… (Nya hears and shakes her head at him.) I mean, _he's_ not so bad after all. All I do know is that we owe him our lives. Maybe he has made is all a little better.

 

**Zane:** I sense this means the bet is off.

 

**Wu:** More importantly, my nephew has found his way into the den of all snakes. I fear there may be no way of rescuing him now.

 

**Kai:** Sensei, there's always a way.

 

**Cole:** And don't worry. We'll find it.

 

**Wu:** (He leaves and goes to Nya.) I think you forgot this. (He gives her a Samurai weapon.) Iron sharpens iron, and sibling sharpens sibling.

 

(She smiles before entering her room.)

 

**Brook:** So Kai knows your secret now?

 

**Nya:** Brook, hush. Do you _want_ Jay to find out?

 

**Brook:** So, you’re only worried about Jay finding out. Huh, good to know.

 

**Nya:** Brook, if you do anything…

 

**Brook:** (Laughs then stops suddenly as a thud is heard.) Oof! Why are you pushing me off _my_ bed!?

 

(End of the episode.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~**  "This next episode is entitled  **'** _Tick Tock_ **'** and it focuses on Zane." The Creator explains. Ákos turns to Midori and comments. "Bree's been unusually quiet for the last little while." "Yeah, she went back to sleep not long after her comment to G.C." The Master of Energy explains. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the other ninja have different nicknames for Brook. For Jay it's Monkey; Kai calls her Haizea. Zane refers to her as Brookly, while Nya gave her the nickname Sakura. Cole's nickname for his cousin is Fiume. Lloyd doesn't have a nickname for Brook until after the whole thing with the Tomorrow's Tea. 
> 
> Japanese Translation:  
> Oji = Uncle (Informal)  
> Keikogi = Training uniform (Practice gi)  
> Oikko = Nephew (Informal | Affectionate)  
> Ani = Older Brother  
> Ko = Child
> 
> Italian Translations:  
> Fiume = River (Cole uses it as a nickname for Brook)  
> Cugino = Cousin (Specifically a male cousin)


	8. Tick Tock; Clock Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane's True Potential rewritten. Echo is semi-introduced in this chapter. Digital snickerdoodles to those who can figure out the name of the artist for the song in the chapter title. Just a reminder: Zane is NOT a Nindroid is this series. He along with Echo and Pixal ARE HUMAN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================================================================  
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery  
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:  
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan (His Sons Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu/Ojiisan/Ojiisama (Lloyd and Midori Only), Great-Uncle/Oojisan/Ooji/Oojisama (Only Brook/Bree)  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The names the Older Group’s using:  
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)  
> Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu  
> Lloyd = Midori  
> Kai = Kasai  
> Cole = G.C.  
> Jay = Indigo/Indy  
> Zane = Ákos  
> Nya = Mizu  
> Brook = Bree  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’  
> ===========================================================================
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes. Foreign words are in bold type the first time they're used in the chapter.

**========================================================================**

**Chapter 8:**

**Tick Tock; Clock Don’t Stop**

(The Ninja stare at a stopwatch as Zane breaks his breath-holding record.)

**Kai:** Ten minutes! He just broke his own record. The guy's inhuman! (Zane is shown meditating on the ocean floor. He pets a fish before resurfacing. The other three cheer for him.)

**Cole:** Amazing!

**Jay:** (Bowing to Zane; Playfully.) We're not worthy.

**Zane:** I broke the record?

**Kai:** You  _ destroyed _ it!

**Jay:** Okay, okay. Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking? We've been training for so long, I don't think we can get any better. Just think about all we've accomplished.

(A flashback ensues showing Kai running across several hot coals, then transitions to Jay spinning on a metal rod on one hand during a Lightning storm and finally shows Cole attempting to lift a barbell only to add more weights before lifting it. It's also shown after he lifts the barbell that it has Nya on one end and Jay on the other each of them holding a dumbbell while the latter is also holding a chicken platter before returning to the present.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Where was Brook during this?” Garmadon asks. “I was on the bridge with Nya, I had a school report that was due the next day. So I’d decided to do one last check to make sure there weren’t any mistakes before I printed it off.” The young Purple Ninja explains.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zane:** The question should be raised. Perhaps we have reached our full potential? 

(They head below deck on the  _ Destiny's Bounty _ to find Wu. He’s revealed to be in his bedroom, re-sheathing a katana.) 

**Zane:** Well, every morning I do five hundred pushups.

**Kai** : Five hundred? Ha, try a thousand.

**Jay** : Hahaha, I do a thousand and one.

**Cole:** What is this, amateur hour? Sounds like my warm-up. Sensei, what does True Potential look like if… (They walk into the room to see Master Wu putting away a katana and all four bow in apology.)

**Zane:** Our apologies, Sensei. We've interrupted you.

**Wu:** (Sighs.) I'm sorry if I've been distant lately. My mind has been elsewhere since Lloyd has gone missing. What can I help you with?

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Wait;” Midori says suddenly. “How did the Sacred Flute get back into Sensei Ryu’s cabinet? I thought Pythor still had it.”  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cole:** Sensei, what if we've done enough training? What if we've reached our True Potential? What if we're ready?

**Wu:** Heh. You might have reached peak  _ physical _ condition, but you've yet to reach your  _ inner _ potential. In each and every one of us, there are obstacles that hold us back. Only when you conquer that fear will your heart be free. Only then will you reach your  _ True _ Potential. Only then will we have a fighting chance to stop the Serpentine from releasing the Great Devourer.

**Zane:** There's more to the Great Devourer than you've led on, isn't there, Sensei?

**Wu:** (Sighs) I too have obstacles within my own heart. There's a story I've never told you. (A flashback begins.) Long ago, when I was a young boy, Garmadon and I were more than brothers. We were the best of friends.

**Jay:** (Interrupting.) Wait a minute. Now, I know you two were brothers, but really? (He swings his arms around as he continues to talk, almost hitting the others.) The King of Cruelty, the Doer of Destruction, the Captain of Chaos, and you two were  _ friends _ ?

**Wu:** Please, no interruptions. You see, he did not always have a wicked heart. One day, I lost this very katana. Knowing our father would be mad, my brother told me to go retrieve it. But I refused. He told me not to put off what can be done today and went to get it himself. (Garmadon is shown climbing over the monastery wall. He looks around and spots Wu’s katana. When he reaches out to grab it he’s bitten by a strange green snake. Neon green venom wells up at the punctures before absorbing into Garmadon’s skin and he collapses as his vision blurs causing him to see triple of things. Then Young Garmadon loses consciousness.) When my father found him, (The First Spinjitzu Master is seen running over to Garmadon lays on the ground, unconscious. He looks his eldest son over before picking Garmadon up to bring him inside.) he was very ill, for he was bitten by a legendary snake that would grow forever as long as it consumes. (The snake from before, the Great Devourer, is shown again. She rattles her bladed tail then lunges toward the screen with a hissing roar.) A great evil had found its way into my brother's heart, for the snake's venom could turn the purest of things wicked.

(Young Wu is seen standing outside Young Garmadon’s bedroom door inside the Monastery of Spinjitzu.)

**Young Garmadon:** (To his Father as he tries to check for a fever.) Leave it. Leave me alone. I don't need you. I hate you.

**Wu:** The snake is the same one the Serpentine want to re-awaken today.

**Young Garmadon:** Aah! It hurts! It's all Wu's fault. (His voice takes on a strange, gravelly tone as his eyes turn red and he focuses on his younger brother, who’s watching from the hallway.)

**Wu:** It is the snake that took my brother away from me. (The flashback ends with Young Wu running away from his brother’s bedroom.)

**Kai:** So the Great Devourer turned your brother into the Dark Lord?

**Wu:** It was all my fault.

**Wu:** (Puts his katana into carrying case.) You four have finished your training. You must now focus on stopping Pythor from collecting the Fang Blades and training Brook. But never lose focus on the obstacles that lie within each of your hearts that holds you back from true greatness. Unlock your True Potential.

**Zane:** But how are we supposed to do that, Sensei?

**Wu:** It’s up to each of you to discover. 

**Kai:** What about Brook’s True Potential?

**Wu:** Until we can find a way to restore her and Lloyd to their true ages it isn’t safe for them to reach their True Potentials yet. Now I must go on a personal journey of my own.

**Jay:** Where are you going?

**Wu:** To a place, you cannot follow.

**Cole:** If you're going for Lloyd, the City of Ouroboros is filled with hundreds of Serpentine. You'll never do it alone.

**Wu:** I am going to find someone who can be of aid. The Serpentine have united and grown stronger and we’ll need all the help we can get.

(The Ninja dropped him off at the top of a mountain. As Wu begins walking down the mountainside Jay waves good-bye while Brook seems upset.)

**Kai:** (Wraps an arm around Brook’s shoulders.) Sensei will be back, Haizea.

**Brook:** (Looking up at Kai) Promise?

**Kai:** **Hai,** Brook, **Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu.** Yes, Brook, I promise. Did I say that right in Japanese?

**Brook:** Yep.

* * *

(In the Constrictai Tomb Pythor tries to find the locations of the Fang Blades.)

**Skales:** It says nothing about where the four Fang Blades are hidden. Have our ancestors left us nothing? Where are they?

**Pythor:** This, here. This must be a clue. (Slithering over to the pedestal in the middle of the tomb.) "When five fangs unite as one, the path toward the Devourer has begun."

**Skales:** Yes, when the five tribes unite. We've done all this. It means nothing. If you don't find out soon, the others will begin to ask questions, and soon they will start to think you don't know what you are doing.

**Pythor:** I know what I'm doing, fool. I'm trying to unleash the Great Devourer. Legend spoke of a map showing exactly where the four Fang Blades have been buried. There must be something around here. Keep looking.

****  
  


(The Ninja plus Brook and Nya are in Jamanakai Village.)

(Nya hangs up a missing Fang Blade poster. It reads ‘Missing (a picture of the Fang Blade) Call Ninja at 555-122091-1.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “We have a weird phone number.” Indigo mutters.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zane:** Oh, this is silly.

**Cole:** You have any better ideas?

**Jay:** Hey, maybe Sensei is gonna go get the Samurai for help.

(While Jay’s talking Zane walks off. Nya bites her lip at the mention of Samurai X.)

**Kai:** (Quickly; almost nervously.) The Samurai? I'm sure she's… I mean,  _ he's _ busy looking for the Fang Blades as well.

**Cole:** Uh, is everything all right?

**Kai:** Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?

**Nya:** One hundred percent. We're not hiding anything.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “You two are terrible at lying. Did you know that?” Lloyd asks Kai and Nya. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Zane senses the Falcon's presence and drops some of the flyers. Brook comes over to see what he’s doing.)

**Man:** Hey, weirdo. (He nudges Zane’s shoulder.) You're making a mess of my storefront. Yoo-hoo! You got a problem? (Zane drops the rest of the flyers and walks off. Brook starts to gather the flyers back up.) Maybe I should teach you a lesson on manners.

**Kai:** I'm sorry, sir. Sometimes our friend is in another world.

**Man:** He's littering all over the place.

**Cole:** We'll pick it up. So sorry. (He, Kai, and Jay bend down to help Brook gather the flyers as the shopkeeper walks back inside.)

**Jay:** Zane, what's the deal? (Zane shows them the Falcon, who caws at him.) Ah! It's the Falcon! Oh, my gosh! Every time we follow it, it leads us to good fortune.

(The three abandon picking up the Missing Fang Blade flyers. Zane, Jay, and Cole start chasing after the bird.)

**Kai:** Head back to the  _ Bounty  _ and wait till you hear from us. We  _ might _ need Samurai X to help us out.

**Nya:** But where are you going?

**Kai:** We're gonna follow the bird. Who knows, it could lead us to the first Fang Blade.

(Nya sighs and shakes her head.)

**Brook:** Who do I go with?

**Kai:** Well, Sensei wants to train you, so I guess with us since we’re just following a bird to good fortune. 

**Nya:** Here, Brook. Give me the flyers. (Brook does and takes off after the others.) Kai, if she gets hurt… 

**Kai:** Don’t worry. We won’t let  _ anything _ happen to her. After everything that happened with Lloyd a couple of days ago, we’re gonna be keeping a much closer eye on Brook.

(The Ninja follow the bird through the Sea of Sand and the Glacier Barrens. Cole carries Brook piggy-back through the desert and Kai does the same for as they travel the frozen tundra.) 

**Kai:** I guess good fortune is really far away.

(The Ninja are climbing a mountain when Jay stops on a ledge.)

**Jay:** (Panting.) Keep going. I'll… I'll catch up later.

(The others go on though it isn't long before Cole stops, laying on a fallen tree that bridges a chasm.)

**Cole:** I'm good. Just… just taking a breather. Uh, I'll meet up with you shortly.

**Kai:** (Pants.) Good thing… we're in… peak… physical… condition. 

(Zane, Kai, and Brook have reached the Birchwood Forest.)

**Kai:** (Gasping for breath.) Gosh, that bird just keeps going. (Pants; Noticing the sign) Hey, what do you make of this?

**Zane:** (Reads a sign that warns visitors of Treehorns) I am not familiar with a “Treehorn”. Are you, Brook?

**Brook:** (Panting slightly.) I don’t think so.

**Kai:** It's probably just some wild squirrels, heh.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Indigo, Ákos, Kasai, G.C., Brook, and Echo start laughing after hearing Kai refer to the Treehorns as ‘Wild Squirrels’. Tiredly, Bree adds. “Wild squirrels are still better than Ninja Squirrels.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kai:** Well, don't lose him. I'll wait for the other guys to catch up. (Zane continues on, carrying Brook on his back.)

**Zane:** Where are we going, my mysterious friend? (The Falcon caws then falls from the sky and twitches with sparks coming out of it. Its chest plate has been knocked open from the fall. Brook hops off Zane’s back as they move closer to the bird.) You're a… a robot? (He puts the Falcon next to a tree and hears footsteps approaching.) Brook, find somewhere to hide! Quickly! I sense that whoever is coming means to harm us.

**Brook:** Okay, Zane. (She spots a symbol on a large Birch tree and realizes it’s actually a door so she darts inside moments before the Juggernaut appears.)

**Juggernaut:** Intruder! Intruder! Prepare to be terminated! (It starts firing at Zane who summons his Snowmobile and drives it up into the air. Once high enough, he turns it back into the Shurikens of Ice and throws them. One lands in the barrel of the laser gun and the other gets embedded in the Juggernaut’s left shoulder as Zane soars over the attack robot. He spots the control panel and lands on his back, before jumping up and summoning the Shurikens back to him.)

**Zane:** Ninja, go! (He partially buries the Juggernaut with snow.)

**Juggernaut:** Intruder! Intruder! Prepare to be terminated!

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Ákos, if you had let the Juggernaut do a facial scan, it wouldn’t’ve attacked you. You know that, right?” Echo asks. After a few seconds, Ákos replies. “I do now, but at the time I still had amnesia. So I wasn’t even aware that we used to in the Birchwood Forest,  **fratellu chjucu** .”  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zane:** (He disables the Juggernaut and sees the same symbol as on the Falcon.) The same symbol. (A creature growls in the distance as he spots the symbol on a tree.) Where have you brought me, my Falcon friend? (He reaches the tree and opens it as the creature growls again, revealing the Hidden Workshop. Brook is sitting near the door when he walks in. Zane motions for her to follow as he walks down the staircase to the workshop proper.) So, this is your home, my mysterious friend. (He uses a blueprint to fix the Falcon.) You brought me here, but why? 

**Brook:** (Softly; nervously.) Zane. (She points to a photo poking out from under the Falcon’s blueprints. Zane pulls it out and they see that it shows four people: Zane, a man, and a woman who are most likely his parents, and a second, younger boy who looks a lot like Zane only with bronze-colored hair.)

(Zane’s hit with a flashback of Samukai knocking him across the room as Nuckal and Kruncha force a man out of the workshop. Meanwhile, Wyplash carries a boy, about eight-years-old, out with his sword to the child’s neck.) 

**The boy:** Zane! Help me,  **fratellu maiò** !

(The flashback ends as young Zane had lost consciousness.)

**Zane:** No! It can't be. No! Noooo!

(Brook wraps her arms around Zane. Trying to comfort him as he sobs from the heartbreaking memory.)

**Zane:** (As he clutches Brook tightly.) No. Why? Why did I survive when they didn’t?

 

* * *

(Master Wu is walking through a village and approaches Kruncha and Nuckal, who are playing roshambo [ **A/N:** Rock-Paper-Scissors].)

**Nuckal:** Aah! Retreat! (Wu then enters his destination: Mystaké's tea shop.)

**Wu:** I would like to purchase some Traveler's Tea.

**Mystaké:** Never heard of it. (Wu gives her some coins and she starts preparing the tea.) You know, those who drink this never return.

**Wu:** Then I will not bother you again.

(He leaves the shop.)

 

* * *

(The Ninja have finally caught up to Zane and Brook and enter the Hidden Workshop.)

**Kai:** Zane? Brook?

**Jay:** Wow, would you look at this place? (He notices Zane sitting on the floor.) Zane, what's wrong?

**Kai:** Are you hurt?

**Cole** **:** You okay? (Zane sighs and looks at his family portrait again.) Hey, what… (Zane hands it to Kai.)

**Kai:** This is your home?

**Zane:** All this time, and I never knew. (He points to a corner of the worktable.) I hit my head off this table corner and lost my memory.

**Jay:** Uh, guess this explains why you're always acting so weird. Right? Hehe.

**Zane:** The reason I never had a sense of humor was due to the fact that I’ve been grieving for a family I couldn’t remember and didn’t know why. I wasn’t even aware I was grieving. (He notices Brook standing behind the others, looking saddened at having upset Zane. Remembering something he would do for his little brother when  _ he _ was upset. Zane starts to sing and dance.)  **♩** Hello, my baby. Hello, my honey. Hello, my ragtime gal. Send me a kiss by the wire. **♩** (Jay laughs while Zane turns to the now giggling Brook and hugs her, muttering.) Thank you for finding that photo, little sister.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Brook, where did you go off to in Zane’s home?” Sensei Wu asks the younger Purple Ninja. The 13-year-old blushes hard before replying. “The restroom.”  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

* * *

**Cole:** Uh, I’m sorry to hear about your family. But you're still the same Zane. Just with more, uh, memories now.

**Kai:** No matter what you've been through, you're still our brother.

**Zane:** (Hopefully.) Really?

**Cole:** In fact, I bet it even makes you an even better Ninja.

**Jay:** Yeah, and how cool is it that I can honestly say "My brother is a Nindroid?"

**Zane:** (Confused) A Nindroid? What does that have to do with this?

**Cole:** Now come on. Pythor’s still out there; looking for the first Fang Blade and we need you.

**Zane:** You'll have to go on without me. I just don't feel right. (The others leave the workshop.)

**Kai:** We just have to give him time. I don't know how I would feel if I just found out everything Zane did in one go.

**Jay:** Agreed. His life was turned upside down. And I don’t think my comment helped.

**Kai:** Yeah. Whatever.

**Cole:** How the heck do we get out of this place? (They hear a sound) What's that?

**Jay:** Cute tiny birds?

**Cole:** (Sees something move) Did you see that?

**Jay:** I don't see anything.

**Kai:** I just saw it too. Treehorns! Brook, go back inside! Do NOT come back outside only one of us comes to get you!

**Brook:** Okay! Be safe, guys! (She runs back into the Hidden Workshop.)

**Juggernaut:** (Twitching) Intruder. Intruder.

**Kai:** Oh, great. I think that thing was supposed to protect this place. Guys, it's up to us. Ninja, g… ugh. Ow!

**Cole:** There's just too many of them. (The treehorns quickly overpower them.)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~**   “Definitely not wild squirrels or cute little birds.” Cole comments.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

* * *

******  
**

(Zane examines the photo again and is hit by more memories.)

**(Zane’s Memories.)**

**Dr. Julien:** (In a flashback) Hello, Zane. (Zane sees himself in a mirror as Dr. Julien helps him walk.) Good, your leg has healed properly. (It shows him kicking a ball which rebounds off the wall and hits him in the chest, knocking Zane down. After that, he’s seen learning to cook and cuddling a frog-like robot. Then Zane is shown to be teaching his little brother how to build a small robot.) You and your brother, Echo, have a special destiny: to protect those who cannot protect themselves. (Dr. Julien builds the Falcon and takes a picture of the four of them, with Zane and Echo each holding a wooden toy car. The scene changes to Dr. Julien and Echo being taken by the Skulkin Generals.) You leave my son alone! (He struggles to get to Zane as Samurai throws him into the worktable and loses consciousness.) No! Zane! (Dr. Julien’s glasses lie on the floor as Zane regains consciousness.)

(The memories end as Zane sheds a tear before the Falcon perches itself on his arm.)

**Zane:** Hey, guys. Wait up! (He runs up the stairs and finds Brook.) Brook, what’s going on? I thought you went back to the  _ Bounty _ with the others.

**Brook:** (Slightly panicked.) There’s some creature attacking them!

**Zane:** Easy, Brookly. I’m going to go help them. (He sees his three brothers being attacked by Treehorns.) Leave my friends alone! Ninja, go!

**Cole:** What's gotten into Zane?

**Kai:** I don't know, but I like it.

**All:** Ninja, go! (The Treehorns start backing away.)

**Jay:** Are they regrouping? (Sees a new Treehorn approaching.) Who's that?

**Zane:** The queen. You will not hurt my friends. There is nothing that will hold me back. I know who I am. (He starts to turn a transparent light blue and floats upward to be level with the queen’s eyes.)

**Kai:** What's happening to him? Is he supposed to be able to do that?

**Jay:** I've never seen anyone do that.

**Cole:** Me, either.

**Jay:** Yeah, whatever.

**Cole:** (Realizing.) Zane's unlocked his True Potential.

**Zane:** (He freezes the queen and falls to the ground; blacking out for a moment.) What happened?

**Jay:** That was awesome!

**Kai:** You should've seen yourself. (He goes to collect Brook.)

**Cole:** Heh, I've never seen anything like it.

**Zane:** This must be what Sensei meant by unlocking our hearts. I remember now. I remember everything. I remember my father and how he cared for me. I remember where I came from. And I feel stronger for knowing.

**Cole:** I'm so jealous. His powers are so cool.

**Jay:** We have our very own Nindroid. (Everyone cheers.)

**Zane:** Watch out, Pythor. We're coming to get you.

 

* * *

(Pythor is still trying to find the map.)

**Fangtom:** Where are the four Fang Blades?

**Acidicus:** What if there is no map?

**Pythor:** I know, I know! But I don't know where to look.

**Fangtom:** Then I'm taking my Staff back.

**Acidicus:** Me too.

**Skalidor:** Me three. (He accidentally hits Acidicus. They drop their Staffs and Pythor sees their anti-venoms mix together.)

**Pythor:** That's it!

**Skales:** What's it?

**Pythor:** (Recollects the Serpentine Tribal Staffs and places them on the star points atop the pedestal.) The Map of Fangs. It's been right in front of us all this time. "When the five fangs unite as one, the path toward the Devourer has begun." It's not speaking of the five tribes, it's the venom in the five Staffs! (He slides a piece of paper under the five staffs which creates a map.) Behold, the locations of the four Silver Fangblades! (Everyone cheers.) Soon, the Great Devourer will be unleashed and Ninjago will be ours! **  
**

 

* * *

(Wu uses his Traveler's Tea on a campfire to create a portal, which he enters and lands in the Realm of Madness.)

**Garmadon:** Hello, brother. What took you so long? (He laughs.)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** **♩** Dun-Dun-Dun **♩** “Echo, will you stop that?!” Indigo demands. “Actually, Indy;” Midori states. “That one was me.” “Oh, sorry, Echo.” “You’re fine, Indy.” Echo replies. “The next part is called ‘ _Once Bitten, Twice Shy_ ’.” Montgomery Garmadon, the First Spinjitzu Master, tells the group. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Translations:  
> Hai, Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu. = Yes, I promise.
> 
> Other Translations:  
> Fratellu Chjucu = Little Brother in Corsican  
> Fratellu Maiò = Big Brother in Corsican


	9. Once Bitten, Twice Shy, Discoveries Made Thrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================================================================  
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery  
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:  
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan (His Sons Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu/Ojiisan/Ojiisama (Lloyd and Midori Only), Great-Uncle/Oojisan/Ooji/Oojisama (Only Brook/Bree)  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The names the Older Group’s using:  
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)  
> Wu = Ryu or Sensei Ryu  
> Lloyd = Midori  
> Kai = Kasai  
> Cole = G.C.  
> Jay = Indigo/Indy  
> Zane = Ákos  
> Nya = Mizu  
> Brook = Bree  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’  
> ===========================================================================
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes. Foreign words are in bold type the first time they're used in the chapter.

**========================================================================**

**Chapter 9:**

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy, Discoveries Made Thrice**

 

**===================================================**

 

Previously:

 

_(Wu uses his Traveler's Tea on a campfire to create a portal, which he enters and lands in the Realm of Madness.)_

 

_**Garmadon:** Hello, brother. What took you so long? (He laughs.) _

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** **♩** _Dramatic Sting Music_ **♩** _“Echo, will you stop that?!” Indigo demands. “Actually, Indy;” Midori states. “That one was me.” “Oh, sorry, Echo.” “You’re fine, Indy.” Echo replies. “The next part is called_ ‘Once Bitten, Twice Shy’ _.” Montgomery Garmadon, the First Spinjitzu Master, tells the group._ **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

* * *

**Now in The Ninjas and Friends Watch Ninjago**

**===================================================**

 

(Nya takes the cover off the skeleton of a Fangpyre General)

**Nya:** Some villagers unearthed the remains of this Fangpyre a few miles away. It predates the Golden Age and must be hundreds of years old. Although the venom in the fangs of the Fangpyre genetically mutates human cells into reptilian, I've learned there could be a way to stop the effects without having to create an antivenom. (Zane is shown taking notes, as is Brook while Kai is bored. Cole is drawing a picture of him fighting as Jay, who is sporting a new hairstyle, stares at Nya with an infatuated expression on his face) If one is able to wildly raise their heart rate, hypothetically it could reverse the venom's effects. (Her cheeks turn pink) Resulting in... Diminished... Uh... Excuse me, is someone wearing perfume? I'm severely allergic to perfume.

**Jay:** Heh. (Whispers to Kai) You told me it was men's cologne.

**Kai:** Meh, I get them mixed up. (Everyone but Brook, Jay, and Nya laugh. Zane turns to hi-five him. Brook nails Kai in the back of the head with a balled-up piece of paper)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Brook, why did you throw a paper ball at Kai?” Wu asks the 13-year-old Purple Ninja. “Because Kai’s prank on Jay put Nya’s health at risk.” The Wind Elemental replies. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cole:** Ah, looks like class is over. Time to start stomping some Serpentine before they find any Fang Blades.

**Kai:** Sounds like a plan.

**Zane:** I'm excited to join. 

**Brook:** I’m hungry. (Follows the three out of the bridge while Jay waits for them to leave)

**Jay:** Uh, hey uh, Nya, I'm sorry. The reason I was... You know... I went to Kai because... Look, what I'm trying to say is...

**Nya:** I know. It's just a cruel joke. I should be fine. Please, go fight snakes.

**Jay:** No, no, no, no. I was trying to impress you. Before Sensei left, he said our heart was the key to unlocking our True Potential.

**Nya:** Impress me? But I look so...

**Jay:** Fantastic. (Nya plays with her hair shyly) Look, maybe, if you'll let me, I can take you to some big fancy restaurant. You don't have to if you don't want to...

**Nya:** You mean like a date?

**Jay:** Um, yeah?

**Nya:** Sure! I'd love to. But I have to go now before the perfume toxins enter my bloodstream and I go into shock. See you tonight. (She rushes out of the bridge.)

**Jay:** Yes! (Laughs, does a happy dance and accidentally pricks himself one of the Fangpyre skeleton's fangs) Ouch! Aah! Man. (Leaves unaware of a trickle of venom dripping from the skeleton’s fangs. A fly drinks some of the venom and it immediately mutates into a strange Fangpyre/fly hybrid)

 

* * *

 

(In the Realm of Madness, Wu confronts Garmadon)

**Garmadon:** Hello, Brother. What took you so long? You brought the katana from our youth. Funny, you never had the courage to cross the temple wall, yet now you have the courage to come here.

**Wu:** Why have you come to this place of darkness?

**Garmadon:** A place as wicked as me? Don't you see? Here I feel at home. In Ninjago, I was physically unable to hold all four Spinjitzu Weapons. But here, dark magic has made me stronger and what was once impossible is now possible. (Reveals that he now has four arms)

**Wu:** You came here only to possess the Weapons of Spinjitzu?

**Garmadon:** Yes, Brother, and I refuse to allow you or your petty Ninja to stop me! 

(Garmadon summons four weapons to wield and starts attacking his brother. They grunt as he and Wu battle each other. He knocks Wu into a mud pit and follows him. Wu uses Spinjitzu and sprays mud in his brother’s face. When Wu stops Garmadon summons a trio of Mud Monsters)

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “The weapon is Garmadon’s top right hand is just two shurikens on a stick.” Echo points out. “Ákos maybe you should try that sometime. It seems like a good way to use your preferred weapon in close combat.” Pixal suggests. Ákos nods to his soulmate in agreement. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wu:** (While using his Spinjitzu to fight the Mud Monsters) Brother, I've not come here to...

**Garmadon:** You will pay for your visit. Mud Monsters, converge! You don't belong here, old fool. You should've known better than to try to stop me.

**Wu:** (Grunts; trying to free himself) I didn't come to stop you. I came to warn you. To tell you... (Spits out some mud and grunts again) ...your son's in danger! Aah!

**Garmadon:** Lloyd? (Pulls Wu out of the Mud Monsters. Wu lays on the ground, panting) You’ve found him!? He’s in danger? How? What has Lloyd gotten himself into?

**Wu:** He was captured by an Anacondrai who has opened a can of worms I fear I will never be able to close.

**Garmadon:** You mean _we_ will never be able to close. Get up. (Helps Wu stand) You can tell me more later. First, we need to return home. How did you find me?

**Wu:** Traveler's Tea. But I used it all and now have no way back.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Has anyone else noticed that Uncle’s clothes are spotless despite having almost been swallowed by the Mud Monsters?” Lloyd asks. The rest of the group shake their heads negatively. "Huh, you'd think there'd at least be mud on them but nope, they're clean as can be." Cole adds.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Garmadon:** There is only one way to return to Ninjago. But to get there, we must pass through the Mountain of Madness and it is a long and dangerous road ahead.

**Wu:** I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Garmadon:** We should leave. Before it _really_ gets dark.

* * *

 

(The Serpentine dig their way aboveground not far from Mega Monster Amusement Park)

 

 **Skales:** This is it, Pythor. The map leads us here. The first Fang Blade. (Points to the park) Maybe it's better to wait until dark, so we don't attract any unwanted attention from the Ninja or Samurai.

 

 **Pythor:** Oh, I have a feeling we'll fit right in.

 

(The group of various Serpentine heads up to the park)

 

* * *

 

(Inside the park, a girl runs away a costumed employee screaming)

 

 **Employee:** Hey, don't go.

 

(A family of three runs up to Pythor, the father holding a camera)

 

 **Man:** Excuse me. Would you mind if my family takes a picture with you?

 

 **Woman:** Your costume is so authentic.

 

 **Pythor:** Of course. Welcome to... to, uh... (Looks at a sign) Mega Monster Amusement Park!

 

 **Skales:** (Holding a camera) Say cheese.

 

 **All:** Cheese!

 

(Pythor shakes his head to clear his vision after the camera’s flash blinds him and glares at Skales)

 

* * *

 

(On the _Destiny's Bounty,_  Jay is getting ready for his date with Nya)

 

 **Jay:** Did I ever tell you I was the first one to learn Spinjitzu? No, I mean, uh, I invented Spinjitzu. Yeah, that's it. And I invented a few other moves, like the karate double chop. Hyah! (Looks at his hand which has formed scales) No! No, no, no. The prick from the Fangpyre fang! Oh, no. This isn't happening. No, it's nothing. It's just a rash. It'll probably just go away. You're gonna do great, Jay. This is your chance to shine. Hehe. (Goes to the bridge wearing gloves)

 

 **Cole:** Whoa, where are you going, Mr. Fancy?

 

 **Jay:** Didn't you hear? I'm taking Nya to a nice restaurant. A really nice restaurant.

 

 **Kai:** You might wanna change your plans. The bridge just picked up evidence of Serpentine activity over at Mega Monster Amusement Park. (The monitor shows a photo of Serpentine in the park)

 

 **Jay:** Hey, that's Pythor.

 

 **Zane:** Pythor would not be there for fun. We believe a Fang Blade may be buried underneath the park.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Why would the Serpentine bury a Fang Blade somewhere that would later become an amusement park?” Jay asks. “The place where Mega Monster Park stands was originally an ancient Serpentine burial ground.” Misako replies. Midori decides to add to explanation by adding. “Specifically, it was an ancient Hypnobrai burial ground.” “How do you know that for sure?” Wu asks his nephew’s older counterpart. “Well, it wouldn’t make sense to bury the Hypnobrai Fang Blade in an Ancondrai burial ground. Plus, Bree asked after the whole tournament thing.” The 14-year-old Master of Energy explains. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Jay:** We can't let them get it! Oh, but my date... 

 

 **Kai:** Jay, if they get all four of them, Pythor can unleash the Great Devourer. Get your priorities straight, man.

 

(Jay gets an idea and goes to Nya and Brook's room)

 

 **Zane:** Jay, if you are going down to Nya and Brook's room like I suspect; would you tell Brook that she's needed on the bridge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Nya comes in as Samurai X having just finished a patrol. She’s barely started removing her armor when there’s a knock at the door)

 

 **Nya:** Huh?

 

(Brook who’s sitting on the bedroom floor working on what appears to be a display board, mouths ‘Jay’ to Nya)

 

 **Jay:** (Opening the door slightly) Uh, Nya, you there? (Nya slams the door shut) Argh!

 

 **Nya:** Don't come in! I'm getting ready.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “That’s why you knock first.” Mizu tells the boys. “Because someone might be hiding something on the other side of the door?” Echo asks. Mizu blinks in confusion before replying. “Um... No, sorry for confusing you Echo. I meant you knock first in case the person is getting dressed. Especially since the door to mine and Bree's room doesn't lock.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Jay:** Well, um—I just wanna talk to you about our date.

 

(Nya and Brook start collecting the weapons spread around their room and place them into the wardrobe)

 

 **Jay:** (Through the door) You know, I'm hearing really bad reviews for the restaurant; and I just...

 

 **Nya:** (Her bracelet projects a map; quietly) Serpentine spotted at Mega Monster Amusement Park?

 

 **Jay:**  ...You know, I think we should cancel.

 

 **Nya:** (Opens the door; To Jay, sadly) Oh, you're canceling?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~**  "Seriously, Indy! You get my little sister excited for a date and then you cancel on her!?" Kasai yells. Ákos looks at his brother in red and reminds him. "Kasai, they still went are their date. The location of it was moved to the amusement park, remember?" "Oh, yeah;" The Fire Elemental recalls. "Sorry, Indy." The older Master of Lightning nods his acceptance of the older Red Ninja's apology.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Jay:** No, no. I just wanted to know if you would rather go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park instead.

 

 **Nya:** Really? That would be perfect! But aren't you overdressed? (Gasps when she sees her Samurai helmet in view)

 

 **Jay:** Well, yeah. Of course, I need to change... (Nya kicks the helmet. Brook yelps as she dodges the Samurai X helmet flying into their closet) What was that?

 

 **Brook:** (Simultaneously) Careful! That shoe almost hit me when you kicked it into the closet!

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Brook..., that was not a shoe, it was a helmet.” Zane informs his youngest sister. “I know, but at that time Kai was the only other person on the _Bounty_ who knew that Nya was Samurai X.” The younger Purple Ninja explains. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Nya:** Sorry, Brook! (To Jay) You know what? I'll dress up too. Looks fun. (Ducks behind the screen in the room while Brook makes the helmet shrink)

**Jay:** Hey, I was thinking, you know, we'd take my Storm Fighter there.

**Nya:** Sounds like fun. (Comes out from behind the screen in a sequined dress which stuns Jay before he smiles. Before she leaves Brook hands her the now compact Samurai X helmet to put in her purse) I'm in your hands. (They take off)

**Brook:** Have fun on your date!

**Jay and Nya:** We will!

(Jay runs back to Brook and Nya’s room)

**Jay:** Hey, Brook?

**Brook:** Yeah, Sparky? What’s up?

**Jay:** The guys need you up on the bridge.

 **  
**Brook:**** Okay, I’ll head up now.

 

* * *

 

(Wu and Garmadon follow the path that leads to the Mountain of Madness)

 

 **Garmadon:** So, what kind of trouble has Lloyd gotten himself into?

 

 **Wu:** Well, I'm afraid to say, the worst kind. He's been captured by the Serpentine after he was caught spying on them in Ouroboros. And now that they have united, Pythor is trying to find the Four Silver Fang Blades to unleash the Great Devourer.

 

 **Garmadon:** The very snake that turned me evil?

 

 **Wu:** Yes.

 

 **Garmadon:** Why would Lloyd be spying on the Serpentine?

 

 **Wu:** He feels it’s his fault they were released in the first place. Lloyd’s kidnappers enrolled him in Darkly’s. When he was expelled so were his two friends and one of them went on to release the Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, and the last remaining Anacondrai. That boy, Gene, expected Lloyd to follow in your footsteps.

 

 **Garmadon:** I never wanted him to and I’m glad that he hasn’t. Thank you for watching out for him. And for taking care of Lloyd for all these years.

 

 **Wu:** You may think of me as your enemy, but I was first your brother. No matter what, Lloyd is family.

 

* * *

 

(Jay and Nya arrive at the main restaurant in Mega Monster Amusement Park)

 

 **Jay:** Yeah, even when I was young, it was clear I was born and bred for adventure. I was the first one to get my knot badge in 'Lil Scouts. I was always trying daring foods. (Nya nods as her bracelet beeps) I once built these wings from scrap metal and this other… uh, you okay? Uh, you seem kinda distant.

 

 **Nya:** Uh, yeah. It's just the portions are so big. And to think we _split_ our dish.

 

 **Jay:** Heh. So that Samurai. Oh, man. I hate him, don't you? He's such a showboat, you know? If you ask me, he's nothing without his big, clunky exo-suit.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Now showing 'Jay Walker's guide to what not to do on a date'!" Midori announces. Indigo groans hearing that. "Midori, was there a reason for that comment?" Kay asks his son. "The things I'm doing onscreen;" Indigo explains. "Are the very things I warned Midori  _not_ to do on his and Bree's first official date."  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Nya:** (Dryly) Oh.

 

 **Jay:** Yeah. Nothing can compare to two good old fashioned feet and fists, don't you think?

 

 **Nya:** Yeah, sure.

 

 **Jay:** You know, sssomebody once told me... (Gasps and looks at his reflection in a spoon, realizing he has fangs)

 

 **Nya:** You okay?

 

 **Jay** : Excusse me. I have to use the resstroom. (Enters the restroom and discovers he's turning green before removing his glove and seeing his hand in the same condition) (Hissing as he speaks) Oh, gosh. I'm turning into a snake!

 

* * *

 

(A little while later, a man tries to enter the restroom stall Jay is hiding in)

 

 **Jay:** I'm busy, dude! Can't you see it's taken? (The man exits, shaking his head) I can't go out there looking like this. This is the worst date ever!

 

(Back at their table Nya is waiting for Jay to return. She looks at her bracelet briefly before going back to watching for Jay)

 

* * *

 

(Meanwhile, park-goers are riding an attraction that's meant to be scary)

 

 **Man #1:** Ha! Lame! This ride is stupid. (Sees the Serpentine digging) Heh, look how stupid this guy looks. (He and the other riders get sprayed with Venomari venom) Get me off this thing! Mommy!

 

 **Kai:** Where is everybody? (They see the riders scream and run out of the attraction)

 

 **Cole:** Wait a minute, that ride was never scary.

 

 **Zane:** Venomari.

 

 **Kai:** Should we get Jay?

 

 **Cole:** Let's not bother the two lovebirds. I think we can handle this.

 

 **Kai:** Excuse us, coming through.

 

 **Cole:** Nothing to look at, folks.

 

 **Zane:** This is official Ninja business.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~**  "I wonder what those people saw and/or heard when you three went past." Skylor comments. "What'd ya mean Sky?" Mizu questions her brother's soulmate. "The people on that ride each got a faceful of hallucinogenic Venomari venom. In that state, they wouldn't've seen three Ninja." The Master of Amber reminds.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

* * *

 

(Jay still hasn't come back from the restroom and Nya is worried. Her bracelet starts beeping again)

 

 **Nya:** (Sighs) Sorry, Jay. Duty calls. (Leaves the booth)

 

 **Jay:** Huh, you don't look so bad. Just go out there and tell her the truth. (Hears a ripping sound then feels something on his back and turns around) Ah! I have a tail! No, no, it's okay, Jay. Lots of girls like tails. (Goes back to their table) She left? Nya?

 

 **Man #2:** Snake! (Everyone in the restaurant surrounds the Blue Ninja and starts pelting him with food)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Is that one lady smacking you with a baguette, Indy?" Echo asks. "Yeah;" Indigo replies. "There was another guy waving a Mud Newt on a stick and a third person whacking me with a spoon."  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Jay:** No! Stop! You don't understand!

 

* * *

 

(Nya summons and gets in her Mech)

 

 **Brook:** (Through the mech’s comm) Nya, I haven’t had time to finish repairing the thrusters. Be careful.

 

 **Nya:** I will Brook. Thanks for the heads up on the thrusters.

 

* * *

 

(Meanwhile, the Serpentine have uncovered the Fang Blade)

 

 **Pythor:** Ah. (Laughs) The first Fang Blade is ours!

 

(The Sword of Fire is shown igniting as Kai, Cole, and Zane arrive. All three of them grunt as they drop into defensive stances)

 

 **Kai:** Not so fast.

 

 **Cole:** Really? That's the best you got? (Shakes his head in disappointment)

 

 **Kai:** Well, I couldn't think of anything on the fly.

 

 **Cole:** How about "Time to burn" or "Jump on this fire ride?"

 

 **Kai:** Well, next time, you lead.

 

 **Cole:** Next time I will.

 

 **Kai:** Oh, yeah? If you can catch up.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~**  "Isn't Cole the team leader?" Nya asks. "Originally, yes;" Ryu explains. "However, after the quest for the Golden Weapons, Cole chose to make Kai co-leader."  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Cole:** Oh, come on. You gotta follow my lead. 

 

(The Serpentine start growling and hissing before the Ninja attack them.)

 

 **Man #3:** Ninjas? Ninjas aren't scary.

 

 **Zane:** Watch and learn, Brothers. (Uses his True Potential, but accidentally freezes himself and his teammates) Oops.

 

(Skales and Pythor start to back away when Zane activates his True Potential. Once they notice that Cole, Kai, and Zane are now frozen, the two along with the rest of the gathered Serpentine laugh and run out of the Ghost Train ride, but Nya uses her Mech to steal the Fang Blade)

 

 **Pythor:** Stop him!

 

 **Samurai X Mech:** (Tries to fly off but can't) Thruster malfunction. 

 

 **Brook:** (Annoyed) I _just_ told you that I didn’t have time to repair the mech’s thrusters.

 

 **Nya:** Sorry, Brook. I spaced on that. (Runs but the snakes eventually tackle her)

 

 **Pythor:** Finally, the mystery man is revealed. (Everyone gasps when Nya’s helmet is removed) Or should I have said, mystery _girl_? Who's gonna save you now, hmm?

 

* * *

 

(Back in the restaurant, the crowd is still hitting Jay with food and spoons)

 

 **Jay:** Ow! (Crawls out, heads to the restroom, and conceals himself with his scarf) Do not go in there. He bites. This is not dinner theater, people. It's real! Arm yourselves. (Runs outside and briefly glances at his growing tail, which wiggles) Nya! Where is she? (Sees a group of Serpentine) Hey! (The Serpentine laugh when they see his tail)

 

 **Pythor:** Oh, what happened? Snakebite your tongue?

 

 **Nya:** (Chained to a roller coaster seat) Jay! Help!

 

 **Pythor:** (Signals for Bytar to turn it on) Later, alligator. Let's go, boys.

 

(Jay gets on the ride)

 

 **Nya:** What happened to you?

 

 **Jay:** What happened to you? (Spots a ring of fire and broken tracks ahead) Unh, we have to get you out of here.

 

 **Nya:** (Sees his tail) Were you bit? Take off your headscarf.

 

 **Jay:** I prefer not. I was meaning to tell you, but I didn't want it to ruin the date.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~**  Nya looks at Jay and tells him. "Jay that's sweet but stupid. Your health is more important than a date."  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Nya:** Oh, that's so sweet. Hey, you were the first in your 'Lil Scouts group to get your knot badge, right?

 

 **Jay:** Yeah, about that, I made that up just so I could impress you. I was never in 'Lil Scouts.

 

 **Nya:** You weren't? Hold on.

 

 **Jay:** What? You have an idea?

 

 **Nya:** No, hold on! (They ride down a slope and Jay's scarf comes undone)

 

 **Jay:** Aah! Don't look at me! I'm a monster. Though I hate the Samurai, (Nya has an unimpressed look on her face) where is he when you actually need him? (Stands up) Samurai! Help! Help! Samurai!

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~**  "Why are you standing up!? Are you  _trying_ to get yourself killed, Jay!?" Midori demands of the younger Lightning Ninja. "I wanted to make sure Samurai X could hear me." Jay replies. Kai looks at his blue-clad brother and informs him. "Dude, standing up wouldn't change how well someone could hear you. It just put you in more danger."  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Nya:** Jay, I don't think the Samurai is coming.

 

 **Jay:** Why?

 

 **Nya:** I know this might not be the best time, but I haven't been totally honest either.

 

 **Jay:** What is it?

 

 **Nya:** I... I'm the Samurai!

 

 **Jay:** You're the Samurai!? Aah! We're running out of track.

 

 **Nya:** Jay, if anything horrible were to happen, I want you to know that you don't have to wear cologne or pretend to be anything that you're not. Because I like you best when you're you. (Kisses him on the cheek and he turns back into a human.) Your face. You're returning back to normal.

 

 **Jay:** It's just like you said. You must have raised my heart rate.

 

 **Nya:** Whatever happens next, just remember, you are the best you. (Jay stands up as his Nunchucks begin to surge with power) What's happening?

 

 **Jay:** My True Potential. (Turns into pure lightning and stops the train before it reaches the ring of fire. The park-goers watching below start to cheer)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~**  "Woo-hoo! Way to go, Jay!" Cole cheers for his best friend.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

* * *

 

(The Ninja and Nya meet up at the Park's entrance)

 

 **Zane:** You really had me fooled. I never guessed you were the Samurai.

 

 **Cole:** I wish I had a sister like you.

 

 **Brook:** (Over the Comm-link in Nya’s bracelet; playfully) Oh, I see. I’m not a good enough sister for you Cole. Is that it?

 

 **Kai:** Technically, I was the first to discover her secret, and didn't we agree whoever we thought was the best would naturally be the Green Ninja? Huh? The Green Ninja! The destined Ninja to defeat Lord Garmadon, huh?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~**  "Wow, I was seriously obsessed with becoming the Green Ninja, huh?" Kasai wonders aloud. The older group replies in unison. "Yes, you were."   **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Jay:** Why would we say that?

 

 **Cole:** Yeah, I'm drawing a blank.

 

 **Zane:** Nope. I have no recollection of that conversation.

 

 **Nya:** Actually, _Lloyd_ was the first to learn I’m Samurai X, then Brook figured it out.

 

 **Brook:** (Over the comm) Stupid, evil Flypyre! Go away! Nya, where do we keep the flyswatters?

 

 **Jay:** (He and the others ignore Brook) You know what I learned today?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “That you all ignore me a lot?” Brook asks. "No, but that is true." Jay admits. "You  _might_ want to work on not do that so much." G.C. tells the past group. "Indeed;" Misako agrees. "Brook has proven herself to be a keen observer and an expert analyst."  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Nya:** What's that?

 

 **Jay:** No matter what kind of secret you have, whether you're a snake or a samurai, it's important to be yourself.

 

 **Cole:** Yeah, that's cute, but you wanna know what I learned? The Serpentine now have the first Fang Blade.

 

 **Zane:** But we are getting stronger. One day, we will all reach our True Potential and Pythor will be stopped.

 

 **Jay:** And we figured out all this without Sensei. Pretty good for four Ninja. (Nya punches him) And a Samurai.

 

 **Brook:** (On comm) Thanks for nothing, guys and girl. I got the fly/fangpyre hybrid that’s been chasing me around the bridge. Oh, and Jay?

 

 **Jay:** (Nervously) Yeah, Monkey?

 

 **Brook:** I got your scarf. It got blown over by the _Bounty_ so I used my powers to grab it. I put it in your locker.

 

 **Jay:** Thank you _so_ much, Brook. That scarf is really important to me.

 

 **Kai:** I wonder what Sensei is doing now.

 

* * *

 

(Garmadon and Wu have reached the base of the mountain. Wu sighs.)

 

 **Garmadon:** We're here. The Mountain of Madness.

 

 **Wu:** (Sigh again) The only way back to Ninjago is up there?

 

 **Garmadon:** The worst is yet to come. (They start ascending the mountain)

 

* * *

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “The episode is entitled _‘The Royal Blacksmith’_ and Cole is the main focus.” The FSM announces.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations for this chapter, but here are translations for some of the older's group names.
> 
> Midori = Japanese for Green  
> Kasai= Japanese for Fire  
> Mizu = Japanese for Water; but can also mean 'Pearl' or 'Beautiful Harbor'  
> Ákos = Hungarian for White Falcon  
> Ryu = Japanese for Dragon


	10. The Royal Blacksmiths and Spin Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================================================================  
> The First Spinjitzu Master’s given name = Montgomery  
> Terms/Names in reference to the person named above:  
> (The) First Spinjitzu Master, (The) FSM, Montgomery, The Master, The Creator, Father/Otosan (His Sons Only), Grandfather/Grandpa/Sofu/Ojiisan/Ojiisama (Lloyd and Midori Only), Great-Uncle/Oojisan/Ooji/Oojisama (Only Brook/Bree)  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The names the Older Group’s using:  
> Kato Garmadon = Sensei K., Kay (Only Ryuu and Misako)  
> Wu = Ryuu or Sensei Ryuu  
> Lloyd = Midori  
> Kai = Kasai  
> Cole = G.C.  
> Jay = Indigo/Indy  
> Zane = Ákos  
> Nya = Mizu  
> Brook = Bree  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Oni Garmadon is simply Garmadon and Past Sensei Wu is called Sensei Wu or just Wu. Misako, Pixal, Echo, Ronin, and Darreth will be using their first names since they don’t have younger counterparts in the room. Kato Garmadon’s full name and identity won’t be revealed until the end of ‘The Ninja and Friends Watch Ninjago S2: Legacy of the Green Ninja.’  
> ===========================================================================
> 
> Translations to English are in the endnotes. Foreign words are in bold type the first time they're used in the chapter.

**Chapter 10:**

**The Royal Blacksmiths and Spin Harmony**

 

**Previously on Ninjas Watch Ninjago:**

**========================================================================**

 

 **_Kai:_ ** _I wonder what Sensei is doing now._

 

* * *

 

_(Garmadon and Wu have reached the base of the mountain. Wu sighs)_

 

 **_Garmadon:_ ** _We're here. The Mountain of Madness._

 

 **_Wu:_ ** _(Sighs again) The only way back to Ninjago is up there?_

 

 **_Garmadon:_ ** _The worst is yet to come. (They start ascending the mountain)_

 

* * *

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** _“The episode is entitled_ ‘The Royal Blacksmith’ _and Cole is the main focus.” The FSM announces._ **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**========================================================================**

 

**Now on Ninjas Watch Ninjago:**

* * *

 

(The first thing shown is a snake-like sphinx, then the scene moves to show the Desert Pyramid, before moving inside where the Serpentine are looking for the Constrictai Fangblade. Pythor stops suddenly, causing Skales to bump into him)

 

 **Skales:** (Grunts) Ugh. Why musssst we sstop if the next Fangblade is just ahead of uss?

 

 **Pythor:** (Uses his Staff to crumble the floor beneath them) What good is unlocking the Great Devourer with the four Fangblades, if we're not around to see it!? Get the boy!

 

 **Skales:** Bring the boy!

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Why does Pythor want Lloyd?” Jay asks. Lloyd doesn’t answer while Midori grimaces and replies. “You’ll see why in a minute.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

(Two Serpentine bring Lloyd to the two generals then free him from his chains)

 

 **Lloyd:** Oh, you're letting me go?

 

 **Pythor:** Heh, only to fetch, my dear boy. Do step lightly. (Leads Lloyd to the ledge)

 

(Lloyd almost falls, making him scream)

 

 **Pythor:** Bring me the Fangblade, and I'll let you go.

 

 **Lloyd:** Oh. (Grunts) Woah! (Miraculously avoids all the traps. Looks at the pedestal, but it's empty) It's gone! (Echoes)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “How did you not _die_ going through those booby-traps?” Jay gasps, looking at Lloyd in horror. “I… I’m not sure.” The twelve-year-old admits. “The best theory we have;” Midori interjects. “Is that I subconsciously used my powers to protect myself.” **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Pythor:** It's gone!?

 

 **Skales:** Where issss it?

 

 **Lloyd:** Do I still get to be freed!?

 

 **Pythor:** No!

 

 **Lloyd:** Ugh!

 

* * *

 

(Aboard the _Destiny's Bounty_ , the Ninja, Brook, and Nya are trying to figure out how to stop Pythor from unleashing the Devourer while examining a Fangblade hologram)

 

 **Brook:** (To Cole; whispers) Why does it look so familiar?

 

 **Cole:** (To Brook; whispers back) I don’t know, but it does. 

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Wu and Ryu are surprised to hear to Brook and Cole saying the Fangblade looks familiar. “It _does_ seem like something I’ve seen before. I just can’t remember why.” The fifteen-year-old Earth Ninja explains. Bree then tells her cousin. “Think Blade Cup.” “Oh;” Cole starts, then exclaims. “Wait does that mean…?” Bree simply nods to confirm the younger black-clad ninja’s thought.   **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Nya:** They got the first one, but there are three more, and we just need _one_ to stop Pythor. They have a map, and we don't, so the question remains: how are _we_ gonna find them first?

 

 **Jay:** I still can't get over the fact that you were the mysterious Samurai. Is anyone else blown away like I am?

 

 **Kai:** We're over that. Can we move on?

 

 **Jay:** (Gibbers) Someone's a little hot under the collar.

 

 **Zane:** It appears his impatience is because he has not found inner peace and unlocked his full potential like you and I have, Jay.

 

 **Kai:** Great observation, Mr. Roboto, but Cole hasn't found his either.

 

 **Cole:** I got it!

  
 **Kai:** You've unlocked it? Oh, why am I the only one!?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Saving the most obsessed for last, maybe?” Indigo asks. “No;” Bree mutters. “Fate is saving the second-most connected to Lloyd for last.” “I’ve never understood that;” Mizu admits, adding. “How is it that Kasai is so connected to Lloyd but not me.” “Biological siblings usually don’t have the same soul-siblings. Midori and Kasai are soul-brothers. Mizu, you have a soul-sibling bond with G.C., that’s why the Perfect Match Console matched you with him.” Bree explains. **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Cole:** No, I figured out where I recognized the Fangblade from. I have a picture of it. (Goes to get the picture)

 

 **Kai:** Oh, haha, is that it? Heh. Good.

 

 **Brook:** Maybe Falcon can take pictures of the map if he finds the Serpentine?

 

 **Zane:** That’s a good idea, Brookly.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “How do you remember what your name actually is?” Ronin asks Brook. She giggles before replying. “The guys typically use my given name, but sometimes they’ll use their personal nicknames for me.” “I know that Zane calls you ‘Brookly’ from time to time and Cole’s nickname for you is **Fiume** , but what do the others call you? Just so I know they’re not inappropriate.” Wu says to his youngest female student. “Jay calls me ‘Monkey’ and Kai’s nickname for me is **_‘Haizea’_** which is Basque for ‘wind’. ‘Fiume’ is actually a family nickname. It’s Italian for ‘River’.” Brook explains. “How does that work?” Garmadon asks. “Cole calls me ‘Fiume’, Uncle Lou calls me that, the rest of the Royal Blacksmiths, who are mine and Cole’s unofficial uncles, call me that, even my dad, my papa, and Grandpa Giasone called me that when they were alive. Basically, ‘Fiume’ is my given nickname on my dad’s side of the family.” The Purple Ninja-in-training explains.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **Cole:** I got it! (Returns and shows them the Blade Cup in his photo album)

 

 **Jay:** That's it!

 

 **Cole:** Back when I grew up, there's this pretty big competition where every year the winner gets the Blade Cup. My dad won it multiple times.

 

 **Zane:** You never told us your dad was an accomplished athlete. What sport?

 

 **Cole:** Oh, h-he's a, uh… a blacksmith. (Brook facepalms, earning a glare from Cole and weird looks from the others)

 

 **Kai:** Nothing wrong with that. My father was a blacksmith, too. But I've never heard of a competition… 

 

 **Cole:** That's because he's not a "blacksmith" blacksmith. He's a… Royal Blacksmith. (Turns the page of his album to show them a picture of his dad holding the trophy. Everyone, save for Brook, snickers)

 

 **Jay:** That's your dad?

 

 **Kai:** But how did the Fangblade become a trophy?

  
 **Cole:** Well, supposedly, the Blade Cup was made by this guy who collected priceless artifacts. His name was something like, uh, Dutch… no, Clutch. Clutch Powers! Anyway, it gets passed on to each year's winner.

 

**Zane:** Who has it now?

 

**Cole:** I don't know. I haven't talked to my father in years.

 

**Kai:** Well then, we'll call him up. (Offers Cole his cell phone)

 

**Cole:** You can't! He thinks I'm in Ninjago City training at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. (Groans) He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. But when I couldn't sing or dance, well I… I ran away. When he sees I can't dance, he'll know I've been lying in all the letters I've been sending him.

 

**Zane:** He doesn't know you're a Ninja?

 

**Cole:** What? You gonna crack some joke that my old man wears a tutu?

 

**Kai:** No, but if we're going to have any chance at getting that Fangblade before they do, we better get our own act in tune.

 

**Brook:** Can I come? I haven’t seen Uncle Lou since I was four.

 

**Cole:** (Sighs) Brook, we get why you look younger than you really are. But my dad won’t.

 

**Brook:** (Bites her lip) I can fix that. It… it’s not permanent but… (Closes her eyes, focusing before a purple light covers her. When it disappears she looks to be her true age of thirteen. The guys and Nya stare in shock) I can hold this for about eight hours.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Wu looks at his ninja-in-training in surprise and asks. “Brooklynne, when did you learn how to do that?” The young Wind Elemental replies nervously. “Mystaké’s been teaching me for the last four months.”  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

* * *

 

(In the Realm of Madness, Garmadon and Wu climb the mountain)

 

**Garmadon:** (Grunts as he pulls himself onto a ledge, then turns to grab Wu, who had started to slip, and pulls him up) I had hoped to reach the summit before the moon had risen. The Craglings never miss a midnight snack.

 

**Wu:** Craglings? What is this place? There's no such thing in Ninjago.

 

**Garmadon:** They're a horde unlike any you've seen. Not all places exist to be found, Brother. Sometimes, one must revel in the shadows to truly see the light.

 

(Rocks gather to form the Craglings. Garmadon pulls out four katanas and starts battling, then his brother joins him. The duo fights them off. A Cragling grabs Wu and slams him against the mountainside)

 

**Garmadon:** Watch out, Brother! (Destroys the Cragling about to eat Wu)

 

**Wu:** Thanks. Just like old times?

 

**Garmadon:** Just like old times.

 

**Garmadon and Wu:** Ninja, go! (Both use Spinjitzu to defeat the rock creatures)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Whoa, Lord Garmadon’s Spinjitzu is pretty close in color to Bree’s!” Indy exclaims. “Yeah;” Kasai agrees. “Only Bree’s has tints of light purple and forest green in it.”  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

* * *

 

(The Next Day in Ninjago)

 

(The Ninja have finally reached Lou's home and jump off the  _ Bounty _ . Brook squeals in delight as she surfs the wind currents down to the ground)

 

**Kai:** Woo-hoo!

 

**Jay:** Yeah, wooo!

 

(The Ninja use their Golden Weapons to land safely. Cole opens a case as Brook lands)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “What’s the case for?” Darreth asks. “It’s a storage case for the Golden Weapons.” Kay explains.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Cole:** Alright, hand them over.

 

**Jay:** Ah-ah. But no mortal shall possess all four. (Chuckles before giving Cole the Nunchucks of Lightning)

 

**Cole:** Very funny.

 

**Kai:** You wanna remind me again why we can't keep our weapons? (He and Zane give Cole their weapons as well)

 

**Cole:** I told you, my dad can't find out I'm a Ninja. And I don't feel like making up excuses why I'm carrying a giant scythe around with me. Just remember the plan: we find out who has the Fangblade trophy, we snatch it, and then we get the heck out of town. (Knocks on the door)

 

**Lou:** Just a moment. (Opens his front door)

 

**Cole:** Hey, Dad. How long has it been?

 

**Lou:** (Sternly) What? You too good for the doorbell? (Slams the door shut on them)

 

**Cole:** Uh… 

 

**Lou:** (From behind the door) Use the bell, son.

 

(Cole does so)

 

**Doorbell:** Welcome (The door opens again)

 

**Lou:** (Happily as he hugs Cole) Haha. Come on in, son. It's been forever. What did you bring? A quartet? (Spots Brook and stops in shock) Brooklynne? Is it really you? (She nods shyly and squeaks when Lou pulls her into a tight hug) I was told you died with Morro and Galen. (Remembers Cole and the others) Come in, come in. I've got a kettle of lemon honey tea on the stove right now.

 

(A gramophone plays background music. After being seated, Cole groans. Brook’s sitting on the floor humming quietly)

 

**Lou:** Did my son tell you I broke my foot? It was the cha-cha but I swear the percussionist had it in for me.

 

**Cole:** No, Dad. I didn't tell them about your silly stories.

 

**Lou:** Silly stories?

 

**Kai:** Oh, what he meant was, we've been busy training at the… uh… 

 

**Jay:** Uh, the Martha Oppenheimer. Yeah.

 

(The background music suddenly stops. Brook and Cole both facepalm.)

 

**Lou:** ‘Martha’ Oppenheimer?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “I still don’t see what the deal was;” Indigo admits. “Martha, Marty. I was close!” G.C. turns to his best friend and explains. “Martha Oppenheimer is an all-girls high school that focuses on business education.”  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Zane:** What he's trying to say is the  _ Marty _ Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts.

 

**Cole:** Right! Well, um, see, we have this final research paper we're doing on the history of Ninjago talent, and what we really wanted to know was how can we get our hands on the Blade Cup?

 

**Lou:** You're talking about getting your hands on  _ the _ Blade Cup? The most prized and heavily guarded award in all of Ninjago, the symbol of excellence in harmony and grace? You can't just get it, you have to earn it. You have to exhibit style. Perfect pitch. Push the boundaries of artistic license and win this year's Ninjago Talent Show!

 

**Zane:** Um, perhaps there's an easier way.

 

**Lou:** Is this why you came? You knew I was injured and when my quartet insisted we shan't go on, you four have come to take our place! Haha, ingenious! My son, bringing forth the next evolution of the Royal Blacksmiths! Let me hear the sweet, sweet sound of harmony.

 

 **Jay:** **♩** Harmony… **♩**

 

**Zane:** (Joins in)  **♩** Harmony… **♩**

 

**Kai:** (Adds his voice)  **♩** Harmony…  **♩**

 

(As the “harmony” dies down, Cole groans and Lou cringes. Then everyone stops as they hear Brook singing)

 

**Cole:** Look, Dad. We just need the trophy.

 

**Kai:** Yeah, we're bringing home the gold and… and we want you to train us.

 

**Lou:** (Sniffles) I've never been more proud. If you'll excuse me… I need to write a song about my feelings. (Leaves the room)

 

**Cole:** What are you doing?

 

**Kai:** Look, we enter this competition so we can get close enough to the Blade Cup. Once we get the Fangblade, we leave town. How hard can this be?

 

* * *

 

(As Mezmo and Snike walk around Ninjago, they spot a flyer for the Talent Show)

 

**Mezmo:** Hey, get a load of that! (Points to the flyer)

 

**Snike:** Oh, look. A singing competition. I like singing.

 

**Mezmo:** (Slaps Snike upside the head) No, you idiot! The trophy! It's the Fangblade.

 

**Snike:** Wait, that's what Pythor's looking for!

  
**Mezmo:** We have to tell the others. (Takes the flyer)

 

* * *

 

(Back at Lou's house, the Ninja are rehearsing)

 

**Lou:** Okay, from the top. Five, six, seven, eight. (Plays an intro on his piano)

 

 **Kai:** **♩** Bop till you drop. **♩**

 

 **Jay:** **♩** Shake it till you break it. **♩**

 

 **Zane:** **♩** Move it till you lose it. **♩**

 

 **Cole:** **♩** Spin it till you win it. **♩**

 

**Lou:** Stop, stop. Ugh. If my ears weren't attached to my head, they'd be running away! Kai, love the energy, hate the hair. (Hits Kai over the head with his cane)

 

**Kai:** (In pain) Aah!

 

**Lou:** Jay, you're giving a lot, but I need more. Zane, you're like a machine. Don't change anything. (Zane smirks) And Cole, try to act like you wanna be here.

 

**Jay:** He's worse than Sensei Wu.

 

**Lou:** Okay, moving forward. Let's take a look at the big show-stopping climax. Cole, we can't have history repeating itself.

 

**Cole:** Dad, it was the Triple Tiger Sashay. I was seven.

 

**Kai:** What's the Triple Tiger Sashay?

 

**Cole:** Only the most difficult dance move ever created.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Because it isn’t  _ actually _ a dance move.” Bree comments. Cole looks at her before asking. “What do you mean?” Bree sighs before telling the group. “The Triple Tiger Sashay was originally created as a martial arts technique,  _ not _ as a dance move.” "Jay, what was that about Cole's father being worse than me?" Sensei Wu asks in a deceptively calm voice. "I'm  _so_ hooped." The younger Ninja of Lightning moans.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Lou:** It's true. Many professionals have dare tried, but it's never been successfully completed.

 

**Cole:** Hence, my father though  _ a seven-year-old could _ . But I ended up falling on my face, humiliating myself, and letting my quartet down.

 

**Lou:** If you're going to win, you have to go big! Alright, time for a break. Take five.

 

**Jay:** Uh, I'm starting to see why Cole is so closed off. It's ‘cause twinkle-toes here couldn't deliver the goods. Is that why you ran away?

 

**Cole:** Oh, I could deliver the goods… look. I'll deal with my father, but let's stick with the plan. All we have to do is keep this charade long enough until we can get our hands on the trophy.

 

**Jay:** I don't know. I'm starting to think we can win this thing. (Cole grunts at him) Okay, okay. We'll stick to the plan.

 

* * *

 

(Meanwhile, Skales and Pythor enter Lou's village via the sewers)

 

**Skales:** It'ssss here. I feel it.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “How?” G.C. asks. “How what G.C.?” Sensei Kay questions in return. “It’s the Constrictai Fang Blade that was made into the Blade Cup. How can Skales, a Hypnobrai, sense it?” The 17-year-old Earth Ninja asks.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Pythor:** Calm down. There's no need to attract unwanted attention.

 

**Skales:** Look, the Ninja. (The Ninja are outside practicing)

 

 **Kai:** **♩** Bop till you drop. **♩**

 

 **Jay:** **♩** Shake it till you break it. **♩**

 

 **Zane:** **♩** Move it till you lose it. **♩**

 

 **Cole:** **♩** Spin it till you win it. **♩**

 

**Skales:** Ugh, now there'ssss no chance to take it.

 

**Pythor:** Patience. We're snakes, remember. They'll never see us coming. Hmmm. (Reads flyer) "Open audition." (Chuckles as they head back into the sewer)

 

* * *

 

(Back in the Realm of Madness, Garmadon and Wu have finished off the last Cragling)

 

**Garmadon:** The vortex back to Ninjago is just over that buff. Please, you first.

 

**Wu:** Though we live in two different worlds, I still see good in your heart, Brother.

 

**Garmadon:** The battle between our worlds is inevitable. You put too much trust in me. (Kicks Wu, trying to make him fall into the vortex, but he grabs onto a stone)

 

**Wu:** But I came for your help to save your son. Did you lead me here to destroy me?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “No, he’s trying to kick you into the vortex leading to Ninjago.” “Midori, you're not helping.” Kasai tells the Energy Ninja.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Garmadon:** See you on the other side. (Stomps on the rock Wu’s holding on to causing him to fall into the vortex, screaming. Garmadon jumps in after him, laughing. A vortex opens dropping both of them in Ignacia) I'm back, Ninjago. (Laughs maniacally)

 

* * *

 

(At the Concert Hall, contestants are practicing singing, beatboxing, and juggling. The Ninja are practicing their routine)

 

**Cole:** Then kick ball change, barrel roll, barrel turn, and we all do the double wings… 

 

(Jay and Kai bump into each other)

 

**Jay:** Ow! Dude, you gotta follow me.

 

**Kai:** Follow you? You're two beats off.

 

**Zane:** (Interrupting them) Actually, 2.72 off of the beat.

 

**Cole:** Guys, guys! Let's not make this any harder than it needs to be. We just stick to the plan and keep up the charade until the trophy's revealed. Once we steal the Blade Cup, we can argue all we want once we get back home.

 

**Jay:** But this is your hometown, Cole. Don't you want to try and win it?

 

**Cole:** Ugh, the only dance step I wanna perform is called "get me out of this nuthouse and let's burn these memories from my head."

 

**Lou:** What?

 

**Cole:** Dad, I… 

 

**Lou:** You… you were going to steal it?

 

**Cole:** (Sighs) Dad, I didn't mean for you to hear that, but… But I'm glad you did. There's something I've been wanting to tell you. All these years, I haven't been training to be a singer or a dancer. I found something new that I'm really good at. Dad… (Uses Spinjitzu to change into his gi) I'm a Ninja. (Lou gasps) And the truth is if we don't steal that Fangblade… I mean, Blade Cup… There's other people that will. Bad people. Serpentine. And we need it to save the world. I know how ridiculous this sounds, but I'm proud of who I am, and I want you to be proud of me, too.

 

**Lou:** I can't be proud of any son who thinks stealing is right. And I'm not gonna wait around to watch you make a mockery of our family's legacy.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “Note that Uncle Lou;” Bree states. “Didn’t say he wasn’t proud of Cole for following his heart. Just that he couldn’t be proud of Cole for thinking that stealing the Blade Cup was justified.”  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Cole:** Dad, I… (Lou walks away. Groans before calling after him) At least watch Brook’s performance, please?

 

**Kai:** I'm sure he didn't mean that.

 

**Jay:** Maybe if he just saw you in action.

 

**Cole:** No, it's… it's okay. I hope he at least stays to watch Brook, though. (A group of poorly disguised Serpentine walk out of a dressing room) "Treble Makers?"

 

**Jay:** Wait a minute. What are they doing here?

 

**Pythor:** (Off-Screen) I can't help it if I offend anyone. My only job will be to tell the truth.

 

(Pythor is sitting at the judge's table wearing a fake beard)

 

**Judge #2:** You don't look anything like your photo.

 

**Pythor:** Ah, sadly, but the camera adds a few pounds. I'm just happy to have the opportunity to judge this prestigious competition.

 

**Judge #3:** (From Pythor's stomach) Wait a minute. I'm still here! He swallowed me! He's not a judge! (The other judges gasp)

 

**Pythor:** Quiet, or else I  _ won't _ let you out.

 

**Judge #3:** My apologies.

 

(The Blade Cup is brought out)

 

**Pythor:** (Eyes the trophy greedily) The Fangblade.

 

**Judge #2:** Uh, yeah. You mean the Blade Cup.

 

**Pythor:** Yes, yes. Whatever.

 

**Kai:** It looks like we're not the only ones planning to steal the Blade Cup. Pythor's here.

 

**Zane:** This complicates things.

 

**Jay:** Then I say we make our move. We can't risk losing out again. I say we steal it.

 

**Cole:** We're not gonna steal it. We're gonna win this competition, but we're gonna do it our way.

 

**Zane, Jay, and Kai:** Our way?

 

 **Treble Makers:** **♩** My poison lies over the ocean, my poison lies over the sea. My poison lies over the ocean, so bring back my poison to me! **♩**

 

(The Serpentine and Skulkin cheer, but everyone else boos. Pythor scores it a 10, but the judges each score a 6. The former intimidates them to flip their scorecards to a 9. After the Treble Makers is Brook who sings  _ Only Hope _ .  **[** _ A/N: The Mandy Moore version of the song, not the Switchfoot one _ **]** To her surprise, she scores two 10s and a 9. Pythor, after realizing his mistake, tries to change his score to a six, but can’t since they’ve moved on the final act)

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** Brook giggles, making Garmadon and Lloyd look at her in confusion. “Just what is so funny?” The Dark Lord asks his son’s best friend. “The Serpentine’s singing is  _ so _ bad it broke one of the water glasses.” The Purple Ninja-in-training explains.  “You know what I just realized?” Indigo asks his teammates. “No; what?” Kasai replies. “Even if we hadn’t competed or didn’t get a perfect score, it wouldn’t’ve been a big deal.” The older Blue Ninja explains. “I fail to see how losing the competition would not be an issue.” Ákos tells the Lightning Master. “Yeah, Indy. The Fang Blade would’ve gone to Serpentine.” Midori adds. “No, it wouldn’t. Pythor screwed up and give Bree a score of nine. That means Bree out-scored The Treble-Makers by one point. So she would’ve been the winner of the talent show.” Indigo explains to his brothers. When the others still don’t look convinced Indigo turns to the First Spinjitzu Master and asks. “Is it possible to go back so we can see Bree’s total score again?” The Creator nods and rewinds the scene to Bree’s score. Once it’s shown that Bree’s total score is 29, compared to the Treble Makers’ 28, everyone says. “Oh.” The show is forwarded to where they last paused.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Announcer:** And last but not least, The Royal Blacksmi… Uh, hold on. Uh, this just in, there's been a switch. Taking the stage next is Spin Harmony!

 

**Cole:** If we're gonna do this, I want everyone to see who we are.

 

**Zane:** I have butterflies on my stomach.

 

**Jay:** Aww, come on. That's just nerves.

 

**Zane:** No, I really do have butterflies. (Lifts his shirt to release three butterflies)

 

**Jay:** Okay, uh, glad he got that out of his system.

 

**Announcer:** Last call for Spin Harmony!

**Jay:** Let's do this, for Cole!

**Kai:** If we can do the Tornado of Creation, we can score perfect 10s out there.

**Zane:** I can say anything and it will only go to elevate our team unity.

**Cole:** I'm glad you guys are my friends. Let's do the whip!

**All:** Ninja, go!

**Pythor:** Well, it looks like the last act is no longer performing. Haha, that means I can give this to the winners… 

**Announcer:** Ladies and gentlemen, Spin Harmony!

( _ The Weekend Whip _ plays as the crowd cheers. Pythor has Skales order the Serpentine to attack them)

**Music:** (Over speakers)  **♩** Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin. And then we jump back, do it again. Ninja, go. Ninja, go. Come on, come on, and do the Weekend Whip. (Weekend Whip) Ninja, go. Ninja, go. **♩**

**Cole:** (Does the Triple Tiger Sashay on three Serpentine) Rwar.

**Zane:** (Gasps) The Triple Tiger Sashay.

(Everyone but the Serpentine and Skulkin cheer)

**Announcer:** Oh, he did it! The Triple Tiger Sashay! He's danced the impossible!

 

(The judges give them a 10 but Pythor gives a 0, and the audience boos him. Judge #3 manages to get his arm out and writes a 1 on his scorecard, turning it into a 10. The crowd cheers again)

**Pythor:** What? Wait. I didn't write that.

**Announcer:** It's a perfect score! Spin Harmony wins the Blade Cup!

**Pythor:** Oh, this is a travesty of epic proportions! I demand for there to be a recount!

(Cole searches the audience for his dad, spotting Ed, Edna, and Nya, but Lou’s seat is empty. He groans. As the Ninja head backstage, Brook sneaks up behind Pythor and uses the Heimlich Maneuver to force Judge #3’s arm back out. Nya grabs the judge’s hand and pulls him out of the anacondrai)

**Zane:** I've never felt more alive.

**Jay:** Hahaha! We did it! (All three chuckle; does a victory hula with Kai and Zane)

**Kai:** No, Cole did it. Because of you, Ninjago will sleep safely tonight.

**Cole:** Thanks, but go on and celebrate without me. Winning this doesn't feel the same without my dad being able to… 

**Lou:** Cole!

**Cole:** Dad?

**Lou:** I saw it all, son. I saw it all.

(The two embrace)

**Cole:** You saw me dance?

  
**Lou:** More importantly, I saw you _fight_. Those Serpentine were up to no good, trying to steal the show, and I saw you stand up for what is right. (Looks down before admitting) I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to follow in my footsteps. Everyone is born with a special talent inside that's just been waiting to get out. And you were born to be a Ninja.

 

**Cole:** You're not mad?

**Lou:** How can I be? My son's a hero!

**Pythor:** Eh, sorry to interrupt your little family reunion, but did you know (Rips off the beard) it's me, Pythor. (With one hand he clutches both Brook’s wrists as he dangles her above the floor. Brook’s back to her nine-year-old form and struggling to get free)

**Cole:** You couldn't fool us, Pythor.

**Pythor:** I didn't want to miss our big show stopper.

(Pythor throws Brook into Lou. Two Constrictai push a crate and it knocks over some stage equipment. Lou screams and tries to cover his niece with his body)

**Cole:** Dad! Brook! (Jumps over to shield his father and cousin)

(Pythor laughs as he escapes with the Blade Cup while the Ninja cough from the dust)

**Jay:** They took the Fangblade.

 

**Kai:** Cole! Brook!

 

(As they gather around the pile, they notice that the Scythe of Quakes is glowing)

 

**Zane:** He found his True Potential.

 

(Cole grunts while lifting up the debris with his newfound powers. Then he tosses what he’s holding off to the side and helps his father out of the rubble then pulls Brook out)

 

**Lou:** Wha… what? How did we survive that? Son?

 

**Zane:** Cole's found his True Potential. His relationship with his father must have been holding him back.

 

**Jay:** He's indestructible!

 

**Kai:** Ugh, great. So now I really am the only one who hasn't figured out my special power. (Stomps his foot)

 

(Cole returns to normal)

**Cole:** (Winded) Is everyone alright? What just happened?

**Lou:** We're all okay, son.

 

* * *

 

(Back at Lou's house, the Ninja are drinking tea)

 

**Kai:** Oh, man.

 

**Jay:** (Simultaneously) That was really cool.

 

**Zane:** (Simultaneously) You found your True Potential.

 

**Jay:** I guess the scorecard now reads Pythor: two Fangblade; Ninja: zero.

 

**Cole:** Yeah, but all we need is one, and there are still two left to find.

 

**Kai:** Who knows? Maybe when I unlock my True Potential, I'll turn into the Destined Green Ninja.

 

**Cole:** Yeah, dream on.

 

**Jay:** (Simultaneously) Ha, okay.

 

**Cole:** The only thing you're destined for is a more inflated ego.

 

**Lou:** (Walks into the room) It may not be the trophy, but it sure will look good on my wall. (Hangs up a picture of the Ninjas' talent show victory as Brook wanders in)

 

**Cole:** All right!

 

**Zane:** Excellent.

 

**Kai:** Awesome.

 

**Jay:** Nice. (Chuckles)

 

**Lou:** As far as I'm concerned, you're all my family now.

 

**Cole:** Yeah.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~** “This next episode is named  _ ‘The Green Ninja’ _ and is about Kai’s True Potential. The identity of The Green Ninja will also be revealed.” Montgomery Garmadon tells his guests.  **~**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Fiume = River (Italian)  
> Haizea = Wind (Basque)


End file.
